Beauty and the Beast Master
by KieranHowl
Summary: Anna Carrio was a muggle born metamorphmagus witch who struggles to fend for herself at Britain's magic school, when she meets Newt things start to take a turn for the better but she never expected herself to fall in love with the beast obsessed boy who saved her life. (Summary sucks, I'm sorry. Does start at Hogwarts.) (WARNING! Dark themes in some chapters!)
1. Year 2 part 1

One wouldn't notice her unless they were really looking and yet…many people believed her out of place, so in a way, she was the same as him. In fact, if it hadn't been for that night by the lake second year, he likely never would have known she existed.

* * *

"Ow! S-Stop…s-stop!" the group was inching her closer and closer to the edge of the lake, the smaller girl using her wand to deflect what spells she was able, some getting past and lashing her skin. Laughter followed her pleas of mercy.

"She wants us to stop. Why don't we show the little mud-blood where her kind belong?" Another set of spells and soon all she felt was cold as she sank below the surface, some invisible force holding her just under the surface until suddenly it wasn't. she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and drag her back to the surface, her vision clouded and splotchy.

"A-Are yo-you okay?!" she coughed and spluttered, trying to answer him but she was dreadfully water-logged and cold. She felt the person roll her onto her side so she'd have an easier time, even lightly patting her back to help dislodge the left over water.

"I-I'm sorry…y-you m-must be f-freezing." Once she was able to speak she looked at who had saved her.

"Y-You sh-sh-should have let m-me drown…" the boy looked stunned, looking through a shock of reddish blond hair his sea foam colored eyes spared her a sympathetic look.

"Wh-Why would I d-do that?" she had to be freezing, what could he do to warm her up…he had to think of something.

"L-Let's get y-you to the h-hospital wing." He was surprised she didn't put up a fight when he helped lift her to her feet.

"They…they'll just d-do it again…" he stopped, tilting his head to look down at her, noticing the color of the inside of her robes he was slightly surprised, they were in the same house, but he had never taken notice of her.

"D-Do you h-have a name?" suddenly her head tilted upwards and he was startled by very different colored eyes staring back at him.

"Y-You want to k-know my name?" Newt nodded, intrigued by her eyes.

"Anna, Anna Carrio…" She averted her eyes to the ground as he rushed them through the grounds. Once finally inside he took a chance to get a good look at her, her brown hair was a wet, curly mop right now and clung to her pale face, her cheeks were a rosy color due to the cold autumn air outside.

"R-right, the h-hospital wing." The two Hufflepuff's walked in silence for a while until Anna spoke.

"Thank you…" She kept her eyes downcast, as if the stone tiling was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Why…Why did th-they call you a m-mud-blood?"

"My parents, they're muggles…" that explained it, not many inside the walls of Hogwarts were friendly to muggle born students, mainly because they weren't common.

"Oh, wh-where are my manners. I'm N-Newton, Newton Scamander." She still didn't look up, "Y-You know…I've always b-been fascinated b-by muggles." Still no response.

"I really like Hogwarts…it's less—" she trailed off in her words, seeming to have warmed up by the lack of stuttering, he wondered if she was just unsure of the word to use.

"Mundane." The door of the infirmary was before them.

"Well, I-I'll j-just…"

"Thank you…" if they hadn't been the only two in the corridor, he'd have missed her words of gratitude entirely. No one had ever thanked him for anything before so he was a bit unsure of how to respond.

"O-Oh, you're quite w-welcome, Anna." There was a small hint of a smile on her face "Y-You remembered my name?"

"O-Of course, sh-should I not have?" Her smile grew and he returned it, albeit an awkward smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Newton…" he looked confused for a second, "That's…that's your name, right?"

"O-Oh, yes, that's my name, Newton Scamander." She smiled again, something the reddish haired boy was already growing fond of.

"I hope to see you around." And with that she quickly ducked inside the infirmary.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Newt looked for the brunette among the mass sea of yellow sporting students, but he didn't see her, maybe she'd stayed in the infirmary for the night…or maybe…his mind wandered to the group of older students who had targeted her last night. Surely, they wouldn't try again…would they? His eyes turned towards the door and relief filled him, Anna was just fine, and color had returned to her skin, but her eyes were still downcast. Trying to wave her over he'd sadly gone unnoticed.

He watched as she hesitantly looked for a place to sit and felt anger rise as, while she was walking down the aisle an older student had tripped her. Cautiously sliding his wand out of his robe sleeve, he muttered a spell that kept her from connecting with the stone floor until she got back on her feet. Finally, her eyes looked up, seeking out her savior, he made another weak attempt to wave and couldn't help but smile when her face brightened.

"Newton!" she hurried over and he made some room on the bench for her.

"I'm so terribly clumsy, I should have been watching where I was going." She thought she was clumsy? But he'd seen the older boy trip her.

"You-You're not clumsy, he tried to t-trip you." A look of realization dawned on her features, "Oh, really?" he quirked a brow at her seemingly dimwittedness but shrugged it off.

"S-so…do you feel better?" he tried to change the subject, the brunette next to him just beamed, "Oh, yes! Madame Greenwood patched me right up!" he was happy for that bit of information as food began appearing on the tables, her dual colored eyes watched with excitement as she piled a rather large waffle on her plate before reaching for some bacon.

As breakfast came to a close he began wondering if they had any classes together.

"I have transfigurations first, but I'm not very good at it. What about you?"

"O-Oh, I have charms." Her eyes sparkled. "I love charms, Watching the feather fly was wonderful." Her fascination with the world he'd spent his whole life in brought a smile to his face, he'd known from a young age he'd attend Hogwarts, but she'd only found out on her 11th birthday.

"I enjoy herbology, particularly the healing properties that some of the plants have." She looked at the table. "I'm no good at herbology, plants don't like me."

"I'm rubbish at muggle studies." She seemed to perk up. "Maybe…Maybe I can help?" she seemed enthralled with the idea, Newt however was confused "Y-You want to help me?"

"Of course, think of it as my way of thanking you for last night" her happiness was seemingly contagious.

"All right, you can help me with muggle studies, and I can help you with Herbology." She clapped her hands together "Wonderful!" her rambunctious attitude was drawing attention and murmurs flowed around the table, her ears turned red from embarrassment and she lowered her eyes again.

"Sorry…guess I got excited…I'll shut up now…" she instantly closed off again, feeling a bunch of eyes on her, Newt felt something unfamiliar rise in his stomach, disgust and… anger? she'd been so happy only a moment ago, but the second the whispers started she'd completely shut down.

"I-I find it b-best to just i-ignore them." His stutter was back, he wasn't used to talking to girls…or anyone for that matter, most people found him annoying. He wanted to cheer her up, but he wasn't sure how to go about it until something his brother did came to mind. Bringing his hand up ever so slightly, he hesitated but pushed forward, ruffling her hair softly. This small action snapped her out of her trance and she glanced at him curiously, he felt his own ears burn slightly red as he retracted his hand, letting it fall back to his side awkwardly.

"I have history of magic after transfigurations…" he looked over again, she was still looking at her food.

"So do I…M-Maybe we c-can sit together?"

"I'd like that, Newton."

* * *

Anna struggled through transfiguration, they had been trying to turn animals into water goblets, needless to say she failed miserably and her professor had just smiled and told her to keep trying. Finally, class was dismissed and she hurried for history of magic, excited to see her friend.

* * *

Newt waited by the door of the history of magic classroom, looking for the familiar head of brown hair, half wondering if maybe she'd gotten lost when he didn't see her.

"Hey salamander, looking for your freaky little girlfriend?" freaky? She seemed perfectly normal to him.

"She's n-not my—"

"Newton!" he looked around, startled and spotted Anna, but something was different…

"Your hair…" she skid to a halt, earning a dirty look from a Slytherin they shared class with and took a lock of her hair to inspect it.

"Oh, yeah, not sure why it does that…" it was a vibrant ginger color, this intrigued newt, he'd read about witches and wizards who were born with special abilities, but he'd have to look more into this. Whispers circulated as the two stepped into the classroom a few students laughed at the odd pair of friends.

"Aw, look, it's salamander and his little cricket." Anna looked confused, she didn't see a cricket in here, shrugging she took her seat and Newt followed behind her.

"Aw, little cricket's got nothing to say?" the jabs continued until the teacher walked in.

* * *

Needless to say, History of magic had not been fun she'd been hit with an enchanted paper ball...repeatedly.

"I'm not excited for potions, but I'm not terrible at it."

"I quite enjoy potions, it ties in well with herbology." Anna beamed leaving newt confused.

"you didn't stutter" Newt shook his head at her observation, taking in the fact that her hair was almost back to its normal brown color, however it still contained streaks of orange here and there.

"Ne…n" he vaguely heard his name, still mesmerized by her unusual hair

"Newton?" he finally snapped back to attention when a hand was waving in his face. Anna wore a look of reservation.

"You were staring…is it that peculiar?"

"N-No, not at all. Sorry, it's just…fascinating." She tilted her head as she pushed the door to the potions classroom open.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks Newt and Anna had grown closer, he was ecstatic that someone would listen to him ramble on about all of the magical worlds fantastical creatures.

"Newton, what's a…s..snally…gaster?"

"Y-you know, you can call me Newt, Anna. We're friends after all." He watched a smile grow on her face, one of his favorite things about her, that and the ever-changing colors of her hair, it was now turning a very brilliant shade of yellow, he made a mental note that yellow must have meant she was happy.

"Newt." He snapped back to reality once more when realization dawned on him.

"Metamorphmagus!"

"Bless you?" the two shared an equally confused look before he got back on track, "No, your hair, you're a metamorphmagus!"

"Metamorphmagus?" Newt nodded with excitement as he fished out a book. Anna watched perplexed "Where were you hiding that?" he ignored the question as he flipped through the book pages.

"I remembered reading about them in one of my mum's books back home, she told me metamorphmagi are extremely rare, but you being muggle born, I'd imagine it's even more so." Anna scooted back from Newt.

"That explains the cat ears…" he quirked a brow, "There was an instance when I was younger, I sneezed once and out popped a seat of ears and a matching tail" he watched the girl bring her hands up to her head to mimic the appendages.

"I'd h-have l-loved to see that." Now Anna wore the funny expression then a Cheshire like grin grew.

"I bet I could do it again!" the yellow haired girl bounced with excitement, he reached over and ruffled her hair and she grinned, it had become a silent way for him to show affection, and at times, calm her down.

"A-All Right, let's see." He watched Anna's face scrunch up for a second, Newt watched with intrigue as two ears popped out of the top of her head.

"Amazing!"

"I wonder what else I could turn into…" newt couldn't help the growing smile as her face shifted into a dolphins snout and her eyes turned bright yellow.

"Fascinating!" Anna was absolutely beaming.

* * *

It wasn't long before Christmas was upon them, chatter of Christmas plans filled the school corridors, most planned on going home.

"Christmas plans, Newt?" the reddish haired boy looked up from his cauldron.

"Oh, I'm staying here over the holidays, dad's away on ministry business and my mum is helping with a hippogriff migration in Ireland, you see, much like birds they prefer warmer climates during the colder months."

"You're going to be wonderful in care of magical creatures next year" Newts ears burned red at the compliment.

"What about you?"

"Oh…my mum and dad are going to America to visit my cousins…but they'd rather I keep magic away from them, so I'm staying at the school as well."

"They don't want you…I'm sorry, Anna." She shrugged "They left me here last year too, I think it will just be an annual thing, but at least I have someone to talk to this year." Newt smiled at the idea, he'd spent his entire first year at Hogwarts entirely alone, gone home for Christmas where his parents sang his older brother's praises at being made a prefect and getting onto the Gryffindor quidditch team, he'd be lying if it hadn't left him feeling empty.

"Last year was all about my older brother, he's a prefect, you know?" she looked up from her cauldron "A prefect? For which house?"

"Gryffindor, he found out last year. Our mum was over the moon." The smell of the pepperup potion filled their noses.

"Well Done, Miss Carrio, 20 points to Hufflepuff house for a perfect potion!" her hair faded to bright yellow again from it's natural brown state. With that class was dismissed and it was time for lunch.

"Your tutoring is really helping, Newt."

"Yours as well, my marks in Muggle studies have gotten better." Pushing the doors open brown and green eyes peered up at the enchanted sky above, eyes sparkling with wonder.

"I never tire of watching the snow fall." Newt found his own green eyes trailing upwards, an almost stupid grin on his face.

After a few long moments his eyes trailed back to her.


	2. Year 2 end

Christmas was finally upon them and Newt had plans to show Anna something special over the holiday. In fact, he knew exactly what he was going to show her.

* * *

"Newt, tell me where we're going." He'd insisted she wear a blindfold as soon as they'd left the great hall.

"Somewhere I think you'll love." They were descending stairs and judging by the direction they were heading for the Hufflepuff dorms. She giggled.

"Newt, please tell me where we're going?" the reddish haired boy said nothing until she heard him mutter the password to the Hufflepuff common room and then their matching footfall going up the left staircase.

"we're here." He took the blindfold off and all she saw was his Hogwarts trunk.

"You wanted to show me your school trunk?" newt awkwardly smiled "No, see, it-it's what's inside."

"You want to show me your…clothes?" he just kept his sideways smile as he opened the trunk, leading her to look inside, surprise couldn't even cover her expression.

"It's…bigger on the inside." His grin only grew as he stepped into the trunk and onto a ladder, a hand popping out a few seconds later to usher her in.

"Come on!" stepping onto the ladder she thought she had her footing…until she didn't. A loud screech filled the space as she slid down the ladder, a pair of arms catching her before she hit the floor.

"Terribly sorry about that." His eyes were downcast again, "I'll have to make that safer…" Anna's hair was a very bright shade of pink as she peered out from the curtain of hair to look at him before taking in the expanse of the room they were now in.

"Pink…?" he wondered what this color meant, it wasn't a common occurrence, neither realized his hands were still at her waist.

"Your trunk…it's quite magnificent." He still wore his dopey smile, his eyes trailing to where her eyes were looking before a light dusting of red colored his cheeks.

"T-terribly sorry, that was very f-forward of me." He quickly placed his arms back at his sides, Anna giggled, a sound he had grown to love, even in their short amount of time together.

"S-So…yo-you enchanted your trunk?"

"It gives me somewhere quite to go when I need to think."

"I suppose the library is a bit distracting, what with all the older students thinking it's a great place to snog." Newts face dusted red again.

"You'd almost think they'd never seen a person of the opposite gender before." This comment earned her an almost undignified snort.

"Th-That's quite good." She sat cross legged on the floor of the small room and watched him "So, you really hide out in here?"

"Only when I need to think, a lot of the time I'm mulling about the common room."

"I usually hide out by the boat house, no one ever bothers me there." He noticed her hair change from pink to black, that was another one for the books.

"It's not exactly nice to be out there right now, snow and all."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but it's the only place I can go where they leave me alone." His mind wandered back to September when they'd first met.

"Well, you're always welcome here."

"Newton! Are you encouraging me to sneak into the boys dorms?" she gave him a teasing look as she leaned forward and wiggled her eyebrows in a goofy manner.

"O-Oh n-no, that's not what I…I mean Yes that's kind of…" Anna laughed as his cheeks tinged pink with an embarrassed blush.

"I'm only messing, I'd like that. It can be like our own hide away."

* * *

It was finally the end of their second year and students were boarding the Hogwarts express.

"Sit with me for the ride back?"

"Gladly."

"Looks boys, it's the salamander and his cricket." The unusual pair of friend shared a look and she changed her face to look like a cricket, even imitating the chirps they made, this earned both a terrified and disgusted look from the older Slytherins.

"She's such a freak!"

"I think the term you're looking for is metamorphmagus." Her face returned to normal and Newt was almost doubled over with silent laughter.

"That was…marvelous!" she hooked her arm in his and led them onto the train.

"So you're parents are muggle doctors?"

"Yeah, they are always on call though so I rarely see them, and when I do they scrutinize me. Something about Magic not being scientifically proven, needless to say when my letter arrived they both nearly keeled over."

"That sounds horrid."

"I ignore them, I love having magic, but it does become taxing to hide it when family visits for holidays."

"We use magic for practically everything at my home, I can't imagine living without it. M-Maybe you could come visit?"

"You want me to come see your home?" the idea was strange to her, she'd be staying at a boy's home, her mother would have a conniption…or maybe just not notice.

"Tell you what, I'll come visit you over the summer months, if—" he was curious what her request would be "You promise to write to me up until I do." It was a simple request.

"I find summer to be boring at home, promise you'll write?" catching the hopeful glint in her eye Newt smiled "All right, I'll write to you until you come visit." Anna was beaming and He watched as the familiar shade of yellow returned to her hair.

As the train pulled out of the station the two Hufflepuffs watched their school fade into the distance.

* * *

They had arrived back at Kings Cross station, Anna's dual colored eyes scanning the crowds for her parents.

"Oh…maybe they couldn't get on the platform?" but they'd been able her first year.

"Hey, we can walk through together, see if they're on the other side." He gave her a reassuring look as his parents walked over.

"So, this must be the famous Anna, Newt's rambled about you in all of his letters." Her hair faded to a bright pink and her eyes found the ground.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" Anna wanted to crawl in a hole under the woman's gaze.

"Newts little girlfriend here has been quite the topic around school, they've nicknamed her cricket." A new voice joined the group, Anna's brown and green orbs looked at him with confusion.  
"Oh, terribly sorry, where are my manners. Anna this is Theseus, my older brother."

"Oh…the prefect?" she brushed his mention of her unwanted nickname under the rug and held out her hand.

"S-Sorry, My name's Anna, Anna Carrio."

"Yes, I've heard" she noted he was incredibly…"Conceited" Theseus looked down at the girl with disgust and Newt had to keep himself from laughing again.

"So, Anna, what do your parents do?" the petite girl managed to lug her trunk onto a trolley and they headed for the 9 ¾ pillar "Oh, they're muggle doctors."

"A muggle born, and with your ability as well, fascinating."

"Yes well…they're n-not fond of me." She felt herself retreating back into her shell "W-well…more so n-not fond of my magic… th-they say it's n-not scientifically sound."

"Well, that is why it's called magic, dear." Newt watched some joy return to his friend's eyes at his mothers words, she'd always been good at keeping people's spirits up.

"Th-thank you Missus Scamander."

"And thank you for being my son's first friend, he speaks so highly of you." Red dusted the boys cheeks but Anna just smiled "He saved me you know…if he hadn't been passing by at the right moment…" she trailed off as their eyes met

"What?" Theseus suddenly seemed very interested in the conversation.

"They were—they were going to drown her. S-said they'd sh-show her where her k-kind truly belonged."

'Did you happen to catch the names of these students, Anna?" Her eyes looked to the older brother then once more to the floor "O-Oh, No, I'm a-afraid not…sorry." Newt hated to watch her retreat like this.

They passed through and back into the main station where Anna proceeded to seek out her parents, finally finding them by platform 6.

"Thank you for keeping me company, Newt."

"Anna Bell" her face dusted red at her father's nickname "Dad…not here!" The Scamander family watched with intrigue

"So, you're the young man who took care of our little Anna?" it was her mother that upset her, she had put on fake water works "Oh, when we'd heard what those older kids did to our little Anna…we almost pulled her out of school and brought her home." Anna scoffed under her breath her hair turning a fiery red.

"Oh, well it's a good thing you didn't, terrible things happen to magical children who have their magic repressed."

' _Obscurials…'_ the words echoed in newts mind, he wouldn't know what to do if such a fate befell his friend.

"Oh, Mum, dad, Newts invited me to visit for part of the summer…can I go?" her words were hopeful as her father eyed the family before nodding.

"Of course, anyone who can draw our little Anna out of her shell this much is fine in my book." He clapped a rather large hand on Newts shoulder.

"I'll see you soon, Newt."


	3. Year 3 part 1

The summer had been long but between the letters and eventually her visit to the scamanders' home Anna had had an exceptional holiday.

Newt however had grown taller over the summer, and Anna's face had started to thin out, her body starting to develop curves and the reddish haired boy certainly took notice the second he spotted her on the platform, her brown hair also had a different kind of shine to it, to him it was like he was seeing her for the first time all over again, even though it had only been a little over 2 months.

"Newt?" he obviously had not heard her the first time, her stared into the seas of green and brown that were her eyes before snapping out of it.  
"O-Oh, um, s-sorry." He averted his eyes, looking anywhere but her face, had she always had those freckles dotting her nose? She giggled and snapped him back to attention.

"What's wrong with you? You'd almost think I'd sprouted another head. Ooh, I bet I could do that!" her nose scrunched up as she focused, all that happened was her hair turning a mix of colors.

"I-I don't think any wizard can do that…unless of course it was a spell gone wrong, perhaps." She just smiled again.

"I think you may be right, but it would certainly be a sight…oh, I made a rhyme!" he'd never tire of her, shaking his head he left this trolley for the person loading their trunks and ushered her to the train.

"Come on, or it'll leave us behind."

As they walked through the train cars Anna found her eyes trailing the ground as a few boys muttered comments as the pair passed the compartments, "Whoa, 10 points to Hufflepuff, looking good Carrio." A scowl etched itself onto her face, and unbeknownst to her Newt scowled as well.

"Bugger off, DuPont." The Ravenclaw boy snickered, "If I knew you'd turn out so enticing I'd have asked you out, too bad you hang out with Salamander, Kind of a deal breaker"

"Well, at least Newt isn't a reprehensible baboon. He has the decency to treat me like a human being as opposed to some kind of trinket." A small bit of pride rose in Newts chest at her words, his mother had drilled into him from a very young age that you were to treat ladies with respect, it seemed to be paying off.

"honestly, the nerve." They found an empty compartment and ducked inside. "DuPont has grown rather arrogant over the summer, hasn't he?" Newt simply nodded, watching her hair turn to it's fiery red again.  
"Anna, Calm down." Seeing the red in her peripheral vision she took a deep breath and held it, watching her hair fade from red to blue for a moment then back to brown.

"Sorry, guess I kind of lost it." He shrugged it off and fished out a book from his bag "I-I hope you don't mind but I kind of started keeping notes on how your hair changes with your mood. Anna shook her head "No, it's fine, honestly…I've been doing the same thing." His eyes flew up as she fished out her own journal "I've also been working on changing my features, see!" her whole face resembled a Jarvey, a magical creature that resembled a ferret, only difference really is that they are capable of human speech.

"Th-that's quite good." He watched as her face changed again "Look, I'm a niffler!" he snorted "You know, I think I have a coin in my pocket" she laughed "Give me all your shiny things!" her face changed back to normal as the two of them reveled in their shared laughter. The scenic English countryside blasting past them as the train rolled down the tracks.

"I'm going to go change into my robes. Be back in a bit." With that the compartment door slid shut and newt caught himself watching her walk off, a blush on his face.

"Stupid, she's your friend!" he mentally slapped himself, she'd never feel the same about him anyways, they had a sibling relationship. A whistle stirred him from his thoughts.

"Looking Good, Carrio. The summer months were kind to you." Adam Chernock, a 4th year in Gryffindor gave her a passing look-over.

"Sod off, Chernock!" in the next instance Newt saw red as the older boy grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Let go of me!" she rose her hand to slap him as her hair changed to a deep crimson "How about we go and snog in one of the empty compart—" there was a deafening silence as he watched Anna slap the older boy clear across the face, her expression was dark and her eyes much like her hair had changed color, they were as black as the bottom of the lake at Hogwarts.

"You would do well to show me some respect!" suddenly Newts friend was on the ground, Adam Chernock had slapped her, sending her careening to the carpeted floor of the train car.

"And you would do well to know your place!" in an instant Newt was to his feet and Adam was the one on the ground, the normally shy Hufflepuff boy had punched the upper classman.

"Y-You c-can't talk to her that way!" Anna's now black eyes looked up at her friend, had he always had this side to him? There was suddenly an outstretched arm in her face, she took it and stood, catching Adam drawing his wand from the corner of her eye.

"Petrificus tota—"

"STUPEFY!" Anna had drawn her wand and blasted the boy back into his group of friends. "Great shot!" a few heads peaked around compartment corners to see what the commotion was.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to never attack a man while his back is turned? No wonder Gryffindor house gets a bad reputation, you act like snakes rather than lions. There is no courage in cowardice.

"Why you little—"

"One more word, Chernock, and I'll find a way to magically move your mouth, so you can only talk out of your arse." Newt bit back laughter and the older boy scowled, Anna tucked her wand back inside her robes and grabbed nets hand without thinking, leading him back to their shared compartment.

"Do most men think they are above being a human?" realizing what she'd said she turned red "O-Oh, not that you do that, I mean…You're very charming…I mean you know how to treat people…I'll just shut up…" Newt felt a familiar sense of pride swell inside of him at her compliment.

"You should opt into the dueling club." Anna seemed thoughtful as her hair returned to brown, "You think so? I've heard professor Dumbledore leads it, I also hear he's taking over defense against the dark arts this year."

"Oh, I think I have defense against the dark arts in the afternoon this year. So at least I won't be running on an empty stomach." Newts mind was drawn back to something they'd done over the summer, he'd learned just how much food his friend could actually eat.

" _How many is that?"_

" _I'm not even sure anymore, but I know it's less than 30."_ _Anna had insisted they have a food eating contest and surprisingly she had won in the end, leaving him both horrified and impressed._

" _You know, I bet someday they'll have actual competitions for this!" he bit back a laugh as he noticed the condiments spreading around her mouth._

" _You-You've got something…" she tilted her head "What, where?"_

" _Just…everywhere." She smacked his arm "Newton Artemis Fido Scamander! You are absolutely terrible…" he knew she was joking, but the way his full name rolled off her tongue made him blush…_

Perhaps it was that moment when he'd really become aware of her, she'd been with them a week at that point but perhaps it was just having her presence constant, not interrupted by classes or different dorms, though they did not share a room, the very idea was preposterous and his mother would never allow it, but he was so very aware of her now, noticing things he hadn't before, like the light freckles dusting her nose and spots here and there under her eyes, or the way her eyes curved when she was laughing, or her…lips.

"Newt, I can see Hogsmeade!" his awkward smile returned once more as she launched herself to the window, every year it was like she was seeing it all for the first time again.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the new year started and the two had found almost all of their classes were together, the only one they did not have together was Astronomy.

"So, what do you think Professor Kettleburn will have us do today, I hope we get to see fire crabs!" the fact that she was excited about a creature that literally shot fire out of it's butt concerned him, then again, he was fascinated with all magical creatures so he had no room to judge.

"And here we have the Salamander in his natural habitat…" Anna rolled her eyes

"Just ignore them, besides, you're more like…a phoenix!" he gave her an odd look and she immediately quieted down

"I'm nothing like a Phoenix."

"Sure you are, you know more about healing magic than anyone I know and no matter what people say to you, you don't let it keep you down. A phoenix always rises from the ashes, stronger and more majestic than before."

"If Salamander is a Phoenix I must be a winged-horse" the brunette didn't miss a beat "More like a troll, Harwood." Newt bit back his laughter as their Professor stepped into the forest clearing.

"Today we're learning about Niffler's, hide anything on your person that may be valuable." She bit back laughter and looked at the adorable little creature Professor Kettleburn held in his hands.

"Who can tell me about this little guy?" Newt and Annas hands immediately flew up

"Yes, you there." Newt looked to Anna, he'd taught her all about different kinds of magical creatures during their summer vacation.

"Anna, Anna Carrio, sir. Niffler's are rodent like creatures that are native to our section of the world, as you can see they have long snouts similar to the muggle Platypus and a sleek coat of soft, black, fluffy fur. They prefer to live in burrows extending at least 20 feet under the grounds surface and can produce six to eight young in a single litter. It's also worth mentioning that they have a pouch that seems almost endless, much like our undetectable extension charm." Newt chimed in

"Niffler's are gentle by nature and even affectionate to those that own them, but they can be destructive in their efforts to track down treasures. It's for that reason it is inadvisable to keep them as pets." Anna smiled and Professor Kettleburn looked impressed.

"15 points to each of you for your extensive knowledge, well done Hufflepuff house!" he clapped his…hands? Together, only now had she noticed one of his hands was actually more like a claw, it was slightly unnerving.

"Today you'll be merely studying the Niffler's, as I've stated, please hide anything you deem valuable lest they snatch it." With that students split off into groups until the class period ended.

"You, dear Anna, are my finest student." She laughed at Newts imitation at being a professor "Well, Professor Scamander, I had a wonderful teacher." He had to admit the sound of being called a professor didn't sound horrid to him, perhaps once he finished school he could come back and teach Care of Magical creatures for a while…

"You flatter me." She laughed again as she led him to their niffler, the little creature was sniffing around the stump, it's beady black eyes peered up as they approached, Anna stared at the strange animal who in turn entered into a staring contest of sorts with the Hufflepuff girl before inching closer to her, snout in the air, sniffing at her.

"Hey there little guy…"

"Careful, Anna, Nifflers are precocious creatures." No sooner had the words left Newts mouth had the little beast scurried up her robes, eliciting a shrill scream from the girl whose hair was slowly fading between red, pink and black.

"Looks like Anna only attracts beasts."

"I mean, She _is_ friends with salamander. He's a creature all his own." A furry black head popped out of her robe sleeve, peering at newt.

"Why you little—" suddenly the creature dove back into her robes, it wasn't until the things claws scraped just under her bust that she flattened herself against the ground, effectively stopping the little monster.

"Oof! All right you little pest, OUT!" Newt watched with interest as she basically body slammed the creature who had attempted to make a home in her uniform. Anna fished around her shirt, dragging the niffler out by the scruff of his neck.

"You! Are a foul, Vile little—" she stopped as the niffler tried to sway her, giving her an almost puppy dog look, Newt quirked a brow at the creatures behavior, his eyes trailing down just a bit from Anna's face to see that his friends shirt had come unbuttoned as the niffler crawled over her torso, a bright red dusted his face.

"A-Anna…" he coughed, looking away uncomfortably "You've, you um…your…" he kept pointing but she was determined to put the little critter in his place.

"Nice rack, Carrio, looks like the niffler's aren't the only precocious thing in this clearing." The voice of one of the Slytherin's they shared class with snapped her out of her angry tangent, finally her eyes trailed down and her hair settled on a very vibrant pink as she dropped the niffler who quickly scurried towards Newt who placed it on his shoulder.

Anna made quick work of rebuttoning her shirt before grabbing her bag, her embarrassment too great to continue on with class.

"Anna?" she didn't say anything to him as she sprinted form the forest clearing, some laughter echoing behind her. Newt set the niffler back on the tree stump and hurried after her, earning a perplexed look from Kettleburn.

* * *

He found her collapsed in the Hufflepuff common room, a blanket draped over her figure as if hiding there would shield her from the world.

"Anna?"

"Go away!" he flinched, her words were harsh but it didn't sway his decision to sit next to her, drawing her into a hug and letting her head rest on his shoulder. she put up no fight. The sudden sound of tears stirred him from his thoughts of hexing the Slytherin boy .

"Anna?" her hair had faded to dark blue and he brought his hand up to rest atop her head, ruffling her hair as he so frequently did when she was upset "Hey, shh…shh. I'm here. I'm here." His voice was soft and calming as sobs wracked her small frame, he hated when she cried.

"It's all right, Anna. I'm right here." He reassured again, moving his hand from her head to her shoulders, giving one a firm squeeze.

"You're s-so kind…" her words came out almost choked, breaking the tear-filled silence.

"It's a fault of mine, truly." He heard her choke out a weak laugh "Not a fault, it's what makes you different." Different…he never thought he'd like that word when in reference to himself, but if it was coming from the girl next to him, he didn't mind being _'different'_ he turned to look at her only to be met with her dual colored, brown and green eyes staring up at him, hesitantly he reached his hand up and brushed a stray tear from the corner of her eye, running his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek.

"Newt?" it would be so easy to take advantage of their close quarters and kiss her, something he'd imagined a few times since the year had started, but he had held himself back, not wanting to endanger their already existing relationship.

"Anna could I…Wh-what I mean to say is…" how did one go about phrasing this sort of question.

"Do you think that maybe I could…Keep you?" oh that was good, real good, he made it sounds like she was some new creature for him to study.

' _Smooth, Scamander, real smooth, she probably thinks you a total idiot! 'can I keep you?' oh Merlin, just kill me now'_ he mentally berated himself as the girl before him stared in confusion as his words sank in

"You mean like…as your girlfriend?" her words startled him out of his self-deprecation "Pardon?" he wasn't sure he'd heard her right, that his won ears must be playing some cruel joke on him, and fate was somewhere, laughing at his expense.

"W-well y-yes, that…that was what I m-meant to ask, but it just sort of s-slipped out the way it did. I didn't mean to say keep you, as if to insinuate that you were a specimen to keep, I merely meant that…I mean to say…" as the quirky Hufflepuff boy rambled, a smile returned to Anna's face.

"Newt!" he stopped rambling, peering through her bangs at her, "y-yes?" green eyes were wide and hopeful.

"You can keep me." He suddenly felt a smile tug the corner of his lips upwards, his eyes lit up. It certainly hadn't been the way he'd played this scenario out in his head, but he was just happy she'd said yes.


	4. Year 3 part 2

News traveled quick, the two had kept it a secret until December rolled around again, all eyes had been on Newt and Anna as they descended the stairs, hands intertwined. Keeping it quiet had been difficult, sure, Anna and Newt had both written their parents, needless to say Newts parents approved, Anna's were a bit skeptical but eventually the idea grew on them, asking if Newt would be joining them for a visit soon, the small bit of acceptance from her parents filled her with joy, perhaps they were finally accepting she was a witch.

"It's about time!" The two quickly jumped apart as the voice of Everett Froste reached their ears "We'd started a betting pool, y'see, the majority voted that it'd be our last year before the two of you got together."

"You were betting on this?!" Annas hair faded to a bright pink and newts face dusted with a similar color.

" 'Course, you two have basically been inseparable since last year."

"was it really that obvious." Sure, Newt had been sneaking glances at her during classes but he didn't think anyone would notice. Obviously, he had been wrong…so. very. wrong.

"Your subtlety is similar to that of an erumpent, Scamander." Everett clapped a hand on the boys shoulder "Besides, you got one of the prettier girls in our house, don't blow it." Anna only felt the heat in her cheeks increase at the compliment. Newt glanced back at her, he knew his housemate was right, Anna was pretty in an unusual way, and unusual things were certainly his forte.

"Yes, I suppose you're right…" Everett just shook his head "Newt, I'm going to head over to the owlery, I've got a letter home, see you in the great hall?"

"Of course." She smiled and hurried out the portrait, her hair fading back to brown as she went.

"So, you kissed her yet?" Newts face turned a brilliant shade of cherry at the other boys question.

* * *

"Mister Liverich…Mister locketon…Miss Limsey…" Professor Ustrina rattled off names of students, checking them off as she went down the row of first timers, today was their first trip to Hogsmeade, well…newt and Anna's first trip, the actual first trip she had come down with a fever and Newt insisted on staying with her, despite her protests that he needed to go have fun.

"Into the carriage you go, it's just a short ride away." Anna knew from older students that walking would take about 30 minutes to an hour, depending on if you got lost or not.

"So, what are you most excited to see?"

"Well, I did hope to see Dogweed and Deathcap, see if I could find some potions ingredients, I'm running low on a few things. What about you?"

"Well, I had planned on visiting the three broomsticks, I've been rather curious about Butterbeer, and then maybe to Gladrags wizard wear, My shoes have seen better days." Two sets of eyes trailed down to her more than holey shoes.

"You'd think them saintly." Newt tilted his head at her comment "I'm sorry?"

"Saintly…because, y'know, they're holey." He snorted indignantly, a goofy smile plastering on his face "You're terrible at telling jokes, Anna."

"I've been told. but it got you to smile, didn't it?"

' _So, have you kissed her yet?'_ Everett Froste's words echoed in his mind, they'd been a secret couple for two months now and he'd not kissed her, he felt something like that was best saved for something special, it was something to be remembered, not just something casual one did because they felt obligated. The rest of the ride was pleasantly silent until carriage stopped abruptly sending the brunette girl flying into Newts Lap…in a rather suggestive manner.

"O-Oh…terribly s-sorry, N-Newt. I g-guess I was so lost in thought a-and the carriage just stopped so…so abruptly that I—" was this his moment? No, no he'd wait but he'd discovered something new about her in their sudden close proximity, her green eye held fleck of gold, almost resembling a constellation pattern and the center of her brown eye was almost the color of clover honey.

"It's f-fine." He breathed out, the scent of her filled is senses, it was calming like jasmine flowers and vanilla, it was so very… "Intoxicating" Anna had pried herself off of the poor guy and righted herself

"Did you say something?" he shook his head vehemently as he straightened his robes, "Nothing at all. Sh-Shall we?" he helped her out of the carriage, carefully, so she wouldn't slip on the icy cobblestones of the pathway.

"Do you want to go to Dogweed and Deathcap first, from there maybe we could swing by Ollivander's, My wands in need of a bit of fixing." She fished it out of her robe and showed him the taped up end.

"I had a bit of an accident in dueling club, needless to say, I'm the reason we don't keep wands in our back pockets anymore." Newt laughed again, this time at her expense, "'S not funny, Newt!" he coughed.

"Right, terribly sorry."

"You should be, you'd think you were brought up by your beasts, the way you act sometimes." His jaw dropped, but he knew she was right.

"So, Dogweed and Deathcap for supplies, then Ollivander's for your wand repairs, Maybe the three broomsticks for lunch and then Gladrags before we leave?" with a nod the two set off into the village.

* * *

The supply store had been rather strange, filled with all manner of scents from Asphodel to sage, they also had certain potions on display for students to inspect and ask questions about. Newt himself had purchased his necessary items, some beetle eyes, a jar of asphodel leaves and some Belladonna. However, as the two turned to exit the shop, Anna caught the smell of Pine and soil mixed with varying wild berries. She'd never know she had smelt Amortentia.

Next was Ollivander's wand shop, the elderly man poked his head out of his workshop, taking a look at the girls wand before giving her a grandfatherly smile, "Miss Carrio, a pleasure to see you again. I remember the day you stepped into my wand shop, Pine and phoenix feather, 11 ½ inches, an unusual wand for a Hufflepuff I do say; however, I expect to hear great things about you someday." Newt listened intently to the old man before looking to his girlfriend. "Come back in about an hour, I'll have it good as new, and with a fresh polish, free of charge."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Ollivander." Leaving the wand shop behind the Hufflepuff Duo headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"It's so…homey." The interior reminded her of her grandmother's place, the hardwood flooring and wooden furnishings, it brought a warm expression to her face as her head played through memories. Picking a seat by the fire place they ordered two butterbeers and some food.

"So, phoenix feather?" brown and green stared back with curiosity "Yeah, I didn't know much about my wand when I first started but apparently it's unusual for Hufflepuff's to have wands of such types, usually wands like mine are more so seen with witches or wizards of the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor houses, but I've always been a bit of a creative mind, and fiercely loyal…" she coughed, "To a fault, some would say."

"Well, if it's of any consolation, I find it admirable, you've always thought of interesting ways to get out of situations." The barmaid brought their drinks and food wishing them well as she walked off, tray in hand.

"So, my parents have been wondering if yours would like to join us for the holidays, they've really been trying to be more magic friendly." This lifted a small weight from the teens shoulder, he'd seen the slightly disapproving looks when they'd departed kings cross end of 2nd year.

"That's wonderful news, I could pen a quick letter home and send it out by owl post before we leave." He looked up from his mug of butterbeer and snorted, Anna had a foam mustache from the frothy drink.

"Well, you'd make a very handsome man." She quirked a brow and quickly wiped her mouth upon realization. "You're truly awful!" the sound of music stirred them from their playful argument. A few coupled here and there had stepped away from their tables to dance. The idea crossed Newt's own mind.

"W-Would you care to, um…" he motioned to the floor "I…I have two left feet."

"Don't worry, me too. Never been much of a dancer."

"I was once so eloquently compared to, and I quote, a drunken armadillo."

"What's an armadillo?" the music continued to rage in the background

"Some strange creature that rolls around, My cousins sent me a book of animals for my birthday one year. That aside though, us dancing should give the older students new fuel for years." It was Newt's turns to raise an eye brow.

"You want them to laugh at us?"

"Obviously not, but dancing does sound like fun. And they all seem happy." She motioned to the odd couples, so, dance was what they did, earning a few comments from the older couples in the pub.

"I think you dance wonderfully." Anna felt her cheeks heat up, losing her focus and stepping on his toes.

"Oh! Newt. I am so sorry!"

"No, don't worry about it." The music slowly came to an end and the spotty couples took their seats. There was a brief moment of silence between the two Hufflepuff students, Anna's eyes were on her drink the second she sat down, and Newts eyes were darting about the room.

"So I—"

"You're a wonderful—" laughter, neither could help it "You first." Anna insisted, her mother had always taught her it was rude to interrupt.

"I was going to say, you dance wonderfully." He watched as a light dusting of pink covered her cheeks again, he loved that about her, she was so shy about compliments, he thought it cute.

"I was just going to say I thought that went well, I only stepped on you once. Oh! I got a bit of interesting news; did you know we're hosting the tri-wizard tournament next year?" Newts expression perked up.

"How'd you hear that?"

"Headmaster Black was talking about it with the other heads of houses, supposedly we're housing Ilvermorny and Castelobruxo, the American and Brazilian wizarding schools, it's exciting, isn't it?"

"You were eavesdropping, Anna?" she shrugged "If they didn't want students overhearing maybe talking about it in the corridors wasn't a smart idea."

"All right, I'll give you that one. So, think you'll put your name in?" she looked at him like was crazy, "Now why would I risk my life in a tournament where people can die?"

"Because I think you'd be excellent!" she was taken-a-back by his forwardness.

"Fine, I'll put my name in if you put yours in too." Now it was Newt's turn to be startled.

"M-Me? That's the most insane, the most ridiculous—" he trailed off noticing her serious expression "Fine." Her expression shifted to excitement, "Think about it, it could be our greatest story from school, Newt!" Anna had changed so much from last year, having someone to talk to had really brought her out of her shell, he'd almost mistake her for a Gryffindor with her new-found courage.

"Your wand should be fixed, we can pick it up and owl post my letter then go back to the castle." With that the two left some coins on the table and left the establishment.

* * *

*A few days later*

"Newt, what've you got there?" Anna looked down at the little creature in his hands, "It's a raven chick, I found it by the lake, mother must have abandoned it."

"Oh, poor thing." She sat across from him in the window sill, "Are you going to put it in your trunk?" he looked as though the idea hadn't even occurred to him, "That's a wonderful idea, Anna!" both were startled out of their conversation by a girl skidding to a stop on the staircase, she looked frantic.

"Oh, Hello." The girl looked flushed "Hey, are you all right?" Anna moved and let her sit down "You look like you've just run the quidditch pitch." Newt looked concerned for the dark-skinned girl.

"Running…. hexed someone…chased." It was then that Anna took notice of the girl's house, the inside of her robes were green, she probably deserved the angry mob, but it wasn't her place to judge.

"Can you tell us your name?"

"L-Leta, Leta Lestrange."

"I'm—"

"Anna Carrio, yes, I know. I saw what those boys did to you last year." Anna looked at the floor, it was a memory she'd rather forget, she had been scared of going near the black lake ever since for fear of being ambushed.

"It was terrible what they did to Anna, if I hadn't happened upon the scene she would have likely been killed." Leta looked surprised,

"I had no idea it was that serious, but I remember them talking about scaring you a bit."

"Yes well…they more than scared me, but it doesn't matter, they were expelled. So, why were you running?"

"I hexed this girl for talking behind my back, she said my family didn't want me so I removed her mouth and then ran."

"Why did you do that?"

"I…I panicked." The two Hufflepuff's shared a look "I know somewhere you can hide, but you have to keep it a secret." Leta nodded and the three hurried up the rest of the stairs.

"So, Anna, how come I've never seen this hiding place?" Newt feigned hurt as the brunette looked back at him "I've never needed it when I'm around you, but you get to see it now."

"I was only kidding, Anna."

"I know." She led them through the seventh floor, looking for the right tapestry, "Oh, Barnabus the barmy, where are you?"

"Barnabus?" Newt was confused suddenly there was a cracking sound and Anna beamed. "There it is!" there was a sudden pair of grand stone doors.

"They call it the come and go room according to the house elves, it only shows itself to those in need, a room of requirement of sorts. We can hide out in here until things cool down." She cautiously pushed the door open, stepping into the room, "It's different every time based on the persons need, we needed a place to hide so I guess it chose a sitting area." Newt and Leta looked on with wonder.

"How did you find this room?" Newt and Leta took separate seats on one of the plush couches, enjoying the warmth of the fire provided.

"That involves going back to first year, and it's something I'd rather not talk about, not right now." Newt left the subject alone, understanding she'd tell him when she was ready.

"Thank you so much, Anna." The brunette looked at the dark-skinned girl who took a seat in one of the overly stuffed arm chairs, three cups of hot chocolate appeared on the center table

"Don't worry about it, this will pass and the other kids will move onto something worse by tomorrow." She reached for a mug of the warm chocolate liquid, smiling at the faint smell of peppermint from her mug.

"Oh, Newt, where did you store that little raven?"

"It's here, in my coat pocket." He fished the baby bird out of his robe pocket and showed his friend.

"Is that…where did you find it?" Leta was intrigued.

"He found the little thing by the lake."

"I think it's mother must have abandoned it."

"Poor thing. You know, my family bird is the raven."

* * *

The odd trio had been inseparable, Anna defended Leta if people tried to get violent by changing her face into horrific things, and for a while Leta had been quick to defend the Metamorphmagus for a while…until she really needed it, then things took a turn.

"filthy Sewer blood." She felt her shoulder connect with the hard stone of the floor, Newt and Leta were nowhere to be found.

"Your little freak boyfriend and blood traitor friend aren't here to save you now." It had been true, Newt and Leta had ben spending an awful lot of time together as of late, she wondered where they were always getting off to.

"No, they may not be here Ms. Pettly, however, I am. Please remove your hands from Ms. Carrio's hair." Esme Pettly looked terrified, she'd been caught red handed by a professor, the blonde let the smaller Hufflepuff girl fall to the ground.

"that's 150 points from Gryffindor, Ms. Pettly. If you go now, I assure I won't make your punishment greater." The blonde stuffed her wand back in her robe pocket and took off, Anna's eyes drifted to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you unharmed, Anna?" he gave her a gentle hand up, checking her over for injuries.

"I-I'm fine professor, but my arm…" Dumbledore was one of the younger professors, with short brown hair and a beard to match, he looked very regal, always in a tailored suit of some sort.

"Right, well let's get you to the hospital wing, I'll see to it your friends are alerted."

Sadly, neither chose to show up…


	5. Year 3 end

Anna would see Newt in classes but he barely acknowledged her presence, despite the two of them supposedly dating, she wondered what was going on, but figured it best to keep to herself. You'd even gone home for the holidays and Newt had invited Leta to his place for Christmas as she had no place else to go so your plans had gone out the window.

"Ah, Anna, just who I was wanting to see." Since the incident just before Christmas she'd been working with Dumbledore on ways to defend herself.

"Today we'll work on—"

"Professor?"

"Yes, Anna?" the brunette looked hesitant, her green and brown eyes cast to the floor.

"Why are you helping me? You haven't got any obligation to do so."

"I guess you could say…I route for the underdogs, Miss Carrio. I see great potential in you, and you want to be prepared for next year if you put your name in to represent us, don't you?" she looked up startled.

"How did you—?"

"You should try talking to the portraits sometime, they'll tell you a lot." There was a twinkle in his eyes, she could feel a smile tug at her lips.

"Eyes everywhere, Anna. Nothing goes on in this castle that the headmaster and staff don't know about, that includes student affairs." She looked about in wonder.

"you may learn some history from the portraits as well, that could come in handy. Now, repeat after me, Everte statum"

"Everte…statum?" Dumbledore merely smiled "That was good, but now try with your wand, and aim at that chair." He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards the object before stepping back.

"Focus Anna" she nodded, loosening the grip on her wand a bit and clearing her head before snapping her wrist, "Everte statum!" the chair shot backwards and broke apart, connecting with the stone wall of the classroom.

"Wonderful!" he made quick work of repairing the broken chair, putting it back into position.

"Once more, your wand work was a bit sloppy, make sure you're flicking your wrist, not snapping it." She nodded, shifting her stance a bit and taking his words to heart as she cast the spell again, blasting the chair to pieces as it flew back once more.

"Spectacular, well done, Anna!" she'd never admit it, but she was picturing Leta's face the second time.

"No, we're going to try a smokescreen spell, I'm sure you've seen it cast before, it's called Fumos."

* * *

Spring was fast approaching and Anna was on her way to her private lessons when a sudden hand on her shoulder caused her to panic, she turned, wand at the ready.

"Whoa, Anna, it's me!" her heart continued to race as she came face to face with newt.  
"Oh…it's just you." Saying the girl was cross with him would be an understatement.

"What do you want, _Newton_?"

"You're angry, why are you angry?" she continued walking as he matched his pace to hers.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact you've ignored me for the better part of two months and now you've decided to talk to me? The fact you spend every waking moment with Leta Lestrange, I thought when you'd asked me out, you'd be spending time with me, but since she's come along it's like you only see her." Newt was flummoxed, he'd never heard her sound so angry, not even when that Niffler crawled through her robes during Care of Magical Creatures class.

"You're upset over Leta?" she had every right to be, being a couple, at least in her experience, meant doing things together, not being forgotten so your supposed boyfriend could go gallivanting off with other girls.

"Yes, Newton, I'm upset about Leta, you've been a terrible boyfriend and an even worse friend, the both of you, actually. Where were you both when Esme Pettly was attacking me, were you snogging in the library?" hurt was clear on the boys face.

"Well, what about you? You've been less than accommodating to Leta."

"Less than…Less than Accommodating, Newt, what would have me do. I defend her against kids who could easily kill me should they so please, there's hundreds of ways to go about it here, death in the forbidden forest, they could leave me to the centaurs, or any number of other creatures, or perhaps you'd forgotten about the attempted drowning last year, they could even hang my body from the quidditch posts, TAKE YOUR PICK, NEWTON!"

"You're overreacting, Anna."

"No, Newt, If I were overreacting would Dumbledore be giving me defensive spell lessons during free period when he could be doing half a million other things?!" the reddish haired Hufflepuff was stunned.

"Why would you…Why would you need special defense lessons?"

"Because the second you and Leta ditched me, the less than friendly pure-bloods had to have someone to torment, didn't they, and who better than the lowly muggle-born Hufflepuff?!" He watched as her hair turned a violent shade of red, she knew she was wasting her time explaining things to him.

"You know, why am I even telling you this, you don't care, she doesn't care, I hope the two of you are happy together, Newton."

"Anna, Had I known they'd attacked you…"

"Save it, Newt. Have a nice life." He reached out to grab her robe as she walked away but pulled his hand back at the last second, the severity of the situation sank in.

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, you really buggered this one up." He muttered to himself as she walked away from him.

* * *

He'd tried on multiple occasions to get her to talk to him in the security of the Hufflepuff dorms but she'd always find a way to avoid him, word must have gotten around about his poor treatment of her.

"Anna, please talk to me" he'd taken notice that she hadn't left the dorms to go to class.  
"Go away!"

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" his stubbornness was his worst trait, but he hoped it won out in this argument.

"And I'm not talking to you until you go away!"

"That's not…Anna open this door or I will." He was getting irritated

"If you open this door I'll cast the caterwauling charm."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Newton." Her tone was in fact, one of challenge and he'd had enough.

"If you don't come out here and talk to me I guess I'll just go to Dumbledore and—" the door swung up and suddenly he was met with a fist in his face.

"You….You…total…Asshole!" he stared up at her, how was it possible for her to hit so hard? "We _were_ supposed to be dating, you asked me out, remember, or was your head so far up Leta's Arse that you'd forgotten? You haven't said a word to me in _months!"_ her hair was that same shade of almost blood red, but there was something different, a small hint of blue in her bangs, he actually caused her pain.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry! that's all you have to say?!" Her eyes were stormy.

"Yes."

"Good bye, Newton." She walked past her now ex-boyfriend and headed for the portrait hole.

"Anna. Anna Wait." She ignored him as he scrambled after her, slamming the portrait behind her and sprinting off up the stairs.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the school year and her lessons with Dumbledore were ending.

"Thank you so much for all your help this year, Professor."

"Please, no thanks necessary, Anna. And now you have a leg up for next year." He winked playfully, she'd come to see the soon to be defense against the dark arts professor as a parental figure. She just shook her head at his antics.

"Oh, before you go, there's someone here to see you. Come on in, Newt." Her smile faded as her ex-friend stepped out of the back office.

"You!" Newts eyes widened, her face was one of pure betrayal, "Anna, you two need to talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk about, Professor."

"Anna, please." She could hear the desperation in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Leta."

"It's always about Leta, Newt…I can't…I defended her, against her own house no less, and now she's…" he caught the mix of emotions stirring in her eyes. The dark-skinned girl had been kind of clingy since the day in the come-and-go room, yet it didn't click until now.

"Anna, I'm truly sorry. I didn't know how you were feeling, it was just nice having another person to talk to, it's always just been the two of us."

"Well, lately it's just been the two of you, Newt…I went back to being alone, you even stood me up at Christmas to be with her…" she had him there, but in his mind, he was being kind, helping out a friend. he hadn't even thought about her feelings.

The reddish haired boy stepped towards her as a few tears rolled down her fair cheeks, her hair was fading to blue, She made no attempts to move as he pulled her in for a hug, Anna made no attempts to hug him back, instead she just let the sobs wrack her body, her tears soaking his house jumper, Newt made no protests.

"You're right, I've been terrible to you." He pulled her back, holding her at arm's length, "How about, to make up for Christmas, I come spend time with you this summer, I can travel through the floo network."

"The what?" she looked up with red, puffy eyes. "The floo network, it's faster than the knight bus."

"The knight…what?" she had no knowledge of magical transport.

"You…they didn't teach you about the magical transportation?" She shook her head, obviously out of the loop.

"Well the floo network is basically traveling through a fireplace and the Knight bus is for stranded witches or wizards." She nodded, letting him believe she was stupid enough not to know what either thing was, she'd used the floo network to travel to Diagon Alley her first year, her parents had completely freaked out at the idea of being engulfed by magical fire.

"So you mean to tell me, that all this time, I could have traveled through the fire place?" she pretended to sniffle.

"Yeah, basically." Dumbledore quirked a brow at her play at stupidity, wondering how long she's let him think she was that uneducated, but also if he'd be a terrible instructor for magicking in some popcorn. Anna Carrio would have been a superb fit for Gryffindor house, he'd noticed her small affinity for mischief, but Hufflepuff had been the best fit, the hat was never wrong.

"Well, are you two going to make up, because we have a lesson to see to, Anna."

"O-Oh, right! Sorry professor." She looked sheepish.

"I'll see you in the great hall for dinner, Newt, we can talk more then." A smile broke out on the boy's face "Oh, and Newt?" he turned about to open the door.

"I suggest you practice your defensive spells or I'm going to wipe the floor with you in classes next year. And Newt, don't forget your promise."

"My promise?"

"That if I put my name in, so would you." The grin was back, "You're on, Carrio. Maybe you can teach me a few things this summer." With that he was gone.

"So, onto our lesson, Anna. Today's spell will be Repello inimicum."

* * *

It was finally time to travel home and she spotted Newt and Leta both on the train platform.

"Oh, Anna!" she put on a fake smile as Leta addressed her, "Sorry about taking up so much of Newts time, it's just nice to have someone to finally talk to."

"Yes, well. He's a very good listener." She noticed Leta's arm draped around Newts who looked uncomfortable.

"Leta, please let go of my arm." The dark-skinned Slytherin hesitated but did as he asked, giving Anna an almost sickeningly sweet smile.

"So, I've heard you were getting advanced lessons from Professor Dumbledore, what's he been teaching you?"

"Defensive spells, mostly. A few offensive spells as well, he wants me to help with demonstrations for next years dueling club."

"Anna, that's wonderful news!" Newt brought his hand up, ruffling her hair.

"I'll make sure to sign up, hopefully you'll be a good teacher." Leta was going to sign up for Dueling club? Fourth year was going to be an interesting year. "And I'll be there as well." Newt assured, she smiled.

"All right, onto the train, both of you, we've got a long trip back to King's cross."

And so another year came to an end, none of them knew the tribulations they would face next year.


	6. Year 4 start

Anna and Newt stepped onto the platform, she'd wound up staying with the Scamander family, this time though it was longer than anticipated. Her own parents being called off on business elsewhere. Anthea seemed to adore having another girl in the house and made the young Hufflepuff feel more than welcome.

"You two have a good fourth year, Theseus told me they're hosting the Tri-wizard tournament at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I over heard the professors talking about it last year with Headmaster Black." She remembered Dumbledore telling her the next time she wanted information to talk to the portraits and a small laugh escaped her.

"Oh, wonderful, so you already knew." Anna nodded, leaving her trolley with the train attendant as they walked towards one of the open train doors.

"Well, you'll have to write me when they announce the champions, Maybe it'll be Thes." Climbing onto the train newt hugged his mother good bye and the two teens set off searching for an empty compartment.

"Newt, Anna!" A familiar head of dark hair poked out of a compartment, motioning them inside.

"How was your summer, Leta?"

"I went to Paris for a while, it was interesting learned about some of the wizarding culture over there, and we met a Veela. What about you two, then?"

"Oh, I spent a majority of the summer with Anna, her parents got called away on hospital business." Leta looked at Anna.

"I didn't know your parents were doctors, I bet you know a lot of medical things then, are you good at herbology?" Anna bit back laughter, at least Leta was being friendly now, a complete 180 from last year.

"No, I'm rubbish at Herbology, but Newt's been helping me, I think we actually have it together this year, what about you. What are your classes looking like?" Newt Leaned back in his seat, relieved the two females were getting on.

"I have defense against the dark arts with you and Newt, and I did opt into the dueling club, I look forward to your and Dumbledore's lessons, Anna. I think I might also have potions with the two of you as well."

"I'm not going to go easy on anyone during dueling demonstrations, I expect you both to do the same." Newts ears perked up.

"Anna, did you tell her?"

"Tell me, tell me what?" Anna grinned. "We're putting our names in for the tri-wizard tournament." She looked less than excited.

"People die in that tournament, Anna." Leta thought the brunette out of her mind.

"You only live once, right?"

"Newt, talk some sense into her."

"Why, it'd only go in one ear and out the other, she's been dead set on this since last year when she found out."

"And you're just going to go along with it?"

"Of course, I'm not going to break my promise, Leta." The dark-skinned teen just shook her head, "You two are the daftest Hufflepuff's I've ever met." In her mind she was already working out ways to stop them as the familiar countryside rolled past them like a memory.

* * *

Once the sorting of new students had finished and they'd gone to their assigned tables Headmaster Black stepped up to the podium.

"Students, before we begin our annual welcoming feast, I have an announcement." Murmurs already echoed in the hall.

"This year will be a very special occasion, we're hosting the Tri-wizard tournament and our sister schools. Ilvermorny and Castelobruxo will be joining us on our campus. I urge you, upon their arrival to be welcoming and accommodating. They will attend lessons with you as well, so please help your fellow witches and wizards, as we await their arrival to our school, I am pleased to announce classes will be delayed until next week to give them and yourselves a chance to settle in and catch up with your friends as well as make new ones." The murmurs grew,

"Lastly, you'll notice a small change to your schedules, if you have a free period you'll take dancing lessons with your respective head of house in preparation for the Yule Ball, it's an ancient tradition and as much a part of this tournament as the challenges themselves. Now, with all that out of the way, enjoy the feast." Anna slammed her head down on the table, Newt patted her back.

"Hey, it could be worse."

"How, how could it be worse?" she turned to look at him. "You could…You could be…yeah, I've got nothing. But you did fine dancing with me at the three broomsticks last year." Anna hid her face at the memory.

"No, I stepped on your toes."

"Only the one time." Her green eye peeked out to look at him, "Is that suppose to make me feel better, I'm a rubbish dancer, Newt."

"Oh come on, Anna. It's not that bad, we'll be learning together so we can laugh at each other at least." Nothing, she didn't even twitch at his joke.

"Come on, eat something. The other schools will likely be here tomorrow, and you don't want to look sickly, do you?"

"Leave me here to die, Newt."

"Always with the melodramatics." Leta suddenly plopped down in front of them.

"What's wrong with Anna?" she looked at the brunette whose hair was shifting to black,

"She's none thrilled about the dancing announcement, we've both got two left feet I'm afraid.

"Anna, come on, it won't be that bad, and if it is you can just laugh it off." She flicked a pea at her friend trying to get her to at least lift her head off the wooden surface.

"You shouldn't waste food, Leta. There are starving children in the world." Leta quirked a brow at the girl's statement and Newt was just at a loss for words as to how to respond.

"What?" their shared question went unanswered as Anna started piling food onto her plate.

* * *

The other two schools would be arriving today and everyone was chattering in the corridors and through lunch.

"I Wonder what the other schools are like." Leta was excited.

"I hear Ilvermorny students don't get their wands until they are sorted, and that if more than one house wants them they get to choose."

"That's certainly better than having it chosen for you." There was a sudden rumbling of footsteps from the entry way.

"Think that's them?"

"It has to be. I'd guess everyone else is here in the great hall." Newt did have a point, attendance to tonight's feast was mandatory unless you were ill.

"Before we begin tonight's Feast, let us welcome Ilvermorny and Castelobruxo." The doors to the hall opened and kids in Blue and Cranberry colored robes swept into the area, heads held high to show their school pride, they'd been told it was 4th years and up in terms of participation so they were all kids in the 14-17 year range.

"Huh…our uniforms are pretty similar, only they all share a color." Anna was unimpressed as she watched the students divide up, some of the older ones taking places in the front of the hall, wands pointed towards the ceiling, a spell cast to show the four houses of Ilvermorny.

"Show off's" Leta scoffed under her breath, Anna spared her a glance, intrigued by the strange animals displayed in the enchanted starry night above their heads. The students split off taking seats at random tables after that.

Suddenly, vines slithered along the floors, Anna quickly lifted her feet, remembering a particularly nasty incident during her first year herbology lessons, she'd gotten too close to one of the venomous Tentacula plants set aside for a later class and it had not ended well.

"This must be Castelobruxo, their students have always been well versed in Herbology and Magizoology. Newt. You might make some new friends." The idea did sound appealing, they were two of his favorite subjects. The students of the Brazilian school popped out of some rather large flowers that sprouted from the intricate vine work in robes of bright green, it set off nicely against their more sun kissed skin.

"they're very…tropical." Anna smiled, admiring the use of plants to make an entrance.

"Welcome to our fellow wizarding schools, we hope that you enjoy your stay with us for the school year's duration. Now, without further ado, enjoy the feast." The food appeared in an instant and soon the hall was filled with chatter.

* * *

Needless to say, lessons were a mess it had been a week and the Ilvermorny and Castelobruxo students were still assimilating to not only the time zones but different school layout, Anna could count the amount of times a student from one school or the other had stopped her to ask directions, occasionally they'd be going to the same place, which was helpful.

"So, Anna." She nearly jumped out of her skin as Newt spoke, her mind had been on a potions essay and she hadn't even heard him step next to her.

"Geez, Newt, you startled me." He let out a chuckle, "Already working on that homework?"

"Of course. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Was wondering if you wanna go put our names in while we have a break."

"Our names?" she was confused for a moment before she remembered, "Oh, right! Yeah, I have time."

"I wonder what the tasks are going to be, I've read about past events, apparently they had an issue with a cockatrice once." The two walked towards the great hall where the Goblet of Fire was sat, this week was set aside for entries, and come start of next week the school champions would be chosen.

Tearing off a small sheet of parchment paper she scribbled her name across it, waiting for Newt to do the same when a couple of Ilvermorny students stepped in, Anna didn't pay them much mind.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The two grinned and stepped forward, dropping their names in, Anna wondered if something would happen, but all that did was the fire grew briefly and then once more died down.

"Well, that was anti-climactic."

"Well, not everything in the wizarding world can be fantastic." Anna frowned at him, "That's like saying all your beats can't be exciting, Newt. I'm a muggle-born." He looked taken-a-back at her statement. "Take that back, magical creatures are all fantastic."

"Oh really? Including the Grindilows?"

"All right, I'll concede on that one. Grindilows are terrifying." Anna laughed at his comment, It had been nice since their unofficial break up last year, things had gone back to normal and neither spoke about it, it was like they'd just forgotten it had ever happened.

"So, I still have free period since dancing lessons don't start until next week, and I suppose my essay can wait, I've got time." The two set off outside the castle.

* * *

So, yeah this chapter was pretty crap, I'd love to hear from my fellow witches and wizards, I'm just really exited to get into the tri-wizard tournament, Also, YES I am aware it is a tournament only meant for the European schools but I wanted to change it up a bit, No, Tina and Queenie won't be int he story until the events of the films because Tina was born in 1901 and would only be 10 and queenie was born in 1903 and would only be 7 years old so neither would be at ilvermorny school just yet.

I have so many ideas that I'm working towards right now, the story itself should finally slow down with these newer chapters. I do plan to go back and rewrite things (Eventually) to make the first 2 years of their friendship more interesting but for now I am hashing out the entire plot before I go back in and add things. I already know how the story ends, and none of you are going to be happy with me...


	7. Year 4 part 2

Excitement filled the great hall on this windy night of September, it was the night they'd find out who each champion was.

"I bet it'll be one of the older kids, they have more experience."

"Yeah, but younger students will be more resourceful because of that lack of magical knowledge." Leta rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how many put their names in." Newt muttered as he turned his eyes towards the front, the flaming goblet sat on the podium, the flames a brilliant blue situated in rather large brass goblet, he figured the name was supposed to be straight forward.

"Plus, with it only being fourth year and up, that's only three years worth of students, so odds will increase."

Things quieted as Headmaster Black stepped to the podium, a semblance of a smile on his face.

"It is time for the goblet to choose our three champions, know that it is an honor to be chosen for these tasks and the goblet never chooses one who cannot handle the trials. Each champion shall be chosen if a band in your house color or school color appears around your wrist, best of luck to you who entered your names. Now, let us find out who our champions are, please stand if a wrist band appears." The goblet's fire shot up and students waited on bated breath for the first student to stand up, it was a boy from Castelobruxo who stood first, his left wrist raised in the air to display a bright green band on his right wrist. Headmaster black handed the paper down to Benedita Dourado.

"The champion of Castelobruxo…" she opened the folded piece of parchment, "Sixth year student, Kain Sousa!" there was a look of pride in both the headmistress and the student's eyes. Castelobruxo student erupted in cheers

"Champions, please remain on your feet until your other competitors reveal themselves." Suddenly the goblet roared to life again, another torn piece of parchment shot up and drifted into awaiting hands as eyes scanned the crowds to see who the next champion was. A pale hand reached into the air, all eyes on the fair woman, Esther Whiteacre, the headmistress of Ilvermorny school.

All eyes were scanning the Ilvermorny students to see who would stand up, suddenly a girl with ginger colored hair stood, her left wrist in the air, decorated with a red and blue striped band.

"The champion from Ilvermorny…" Esther looked down at the paper with a smile, "Seventh Year, Sarah Hale!" it was Ilvermorny's turn to cheer, Sarah looked around sheepishly but kept her head held high.

The goblet roared to life one last time, Headmaster black catching the final piece of parchment, the hall fell into hushed whispers and Anna's eyes looked around before a sudden thud startled her.

"Newt?" her concern soon grew into worry as she saw his wrist on the table, Newt had been chosen as the champion. He was going to be up against a witch and wizard with far more experience than himself.

"Hey, come on, stand up!" he looked at her with uncertainty, "Newton Scamander, if you don't stand up, I'll make you stand up." He quirked a brow at her, "And how are you going to do that?" suddenly she pinched him in the back of the neck and pulled upwards. He stood quickly.

"OW! Okay, I'm up!" he quickly rose his wrist in the air.

"Our Hogwarts Champion, Ladies and Gentlemen…" Headmaster Black unfolded the paper and read the name off, Newt quickly kicked Anna's leg under the table, "Fourth year from Hufflepuff House, Newton Scamander!" Hogwarts students erupted in cheers, Anna clapped him on the back.

"We have our champions!" Headmaster black called from the front of the great hall. "Now, enjoy your feast. Champions, when you are finished report to the trophy room for your first clue to your task." With that the hall once again filled the voices of students.

"If you ever do that to me again, I'll shrink you down and….and…" Anna quirked her brow at him, "And what? Put me with the bowtruckle colonies?" he gave the idea a second thought.

"Maybe…" he narrowed his eyes playfully. "Oh please, you'd never hurt me, Newt…"

"Congratulations, little brother!" a large hand clapped Newt on the back and the smaller boy lurched forward.

"Theseus? I figured you'd be upset. you put your name in too, right?" the older boy looked down to the brunette.

"Yeah, but no big deal. Newt will finally have something interesting to tell people if he wins." Anna narrowed her eyes, red tipped her hair.

"You shouldn't be cutting him down, you should be offering to help, you are his brother after all." The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"You would do well to show respect to your superiors, Miss Carrio." She wondered if he was still upset about her thinking him conceited, but with the way he talked down to her only made her supposedly impure blood boil more.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to my little brothers Sewer blooded girlfriend." Her eyes widened at his statement, quickly finding the ground, a splashing sound filled her ears and the hall silenced.

"You have NO RIGHT to speak to Anna that way!" Newts shaking hand held a now empty goblet of pumpkin juice, the other balled tightly into a fist.

"Muggle born students are beneath us, Newt. The sooner you see that, the better off you'll be."

' _Beneath them…'_ the words rang in Anna's mind, "And beyond that, just look at her. Her eyes don't match and she's not even attractive. No one is going to love an opinionated woman." Theseus stared straight at her as he spoke, reveling in her downcast eyes. Anna quickly stood and left the great hall.

"Anna, Wait!" Newt called after her but she didn't even pause in her steps.

"You know what your problem is, Theseus? You have your head so far up the ministry's arse, that I'm not even sure you can be considered human anymore." With that said he shoved past his older sibling and ran after Anna, Leta followed suit not long after, shooting the Gryffindor a ruthless glare.

* * *

"Anna!" the now black-haired girl still made no effort to stop, "ANNA!" he finally caught up to her, Leta stopped a few feet behind, a curious look on her face as Anna turned, eyes now red from crying, the Slytherin felt Pity rise in her stomach as Newt wiped a stray tear off Anna's cheek.

"Hey, Hey, don't let anything my older brother says get to you, alright? He's a fool." He noticed she wouldn't look at him and frowned. "Hey…" his voice was soft, and calming. Leta took the opportunity to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"The older students are jerks, Anna. Besides, who cares what he thinks, he's just one guy." Anna still didn't look up.

"Anna, Please look at me?" she shook her head, "Please, let me go, Newt, Leta…"

"Not until you look up. You are beautiful."

"Newt's right, You're pretty in your own way, besides no one else at this school can change their appearance at will, that's something only you can do."

"You're also wonderful at magic, blood status doesn't mean anything." Brown and green finally met the eyes of her friend.

"Theseus is right…" it hurt the two of them to hear her speak so brokenly.

"No, No he's not." Leta's voice was hard, "Who cares what that arrogant lion has to say. No one gets to tell you who you are."

"Anna." Newt cut Leta off, "I have to go find out what the clue is, but I'll see you in the common room." He ruffled her hair in his usual fashion and hurried off.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Anna simply nodded her head and the two girls walked out into the cool night air.

* * *

True to his word Newt had found her that evening on the couch in front of the fire, knees curled and tucked under her arms as she watched the flames dance.

"Hey, still on your mind, huh?" usually her resilience was quicker, she didn't let things like that bug her like they used to.

"Yeah, Leta and I took a walk so I could clear my mind…but it didn't work. What did I ever do to him?"

"My brother has always been a bit of a git." Wanting to change the topic now, thinking it may help get her mind off the subject she just went for it.

"So…what's your first clue?" Annoyed that she was now avoiding the issue he sighed but let her win this time.

"A riddle" he fished a slightly crumpled piece of paper from his robe pocket and handed it over.

" I know who I am, but who am I? If I am he, then he is me, me is him who I see, I am who, but who is he." She tilted her head in confusion.

"We all had the same reaction"

"Well…My first guess would be twins, but it would never be that easy because of the 'who is he?' part. So we can rule it out as a possible answer." And the two were off trying to figure out the riddle, Anna's mind anywhere but on Theseus' harsh words.

"I wonder…" the two had been at the riddle for the better part of an hour now, "I know who I am…but who am I?...if I am He, then he is me, me is him who I see…"

"Me is him who I see?"

"OH! It's your reflection!" Anna bounced in her seat, "My reflection?" Newt looked skeptical, "What does my reflection have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Maybe your first task is self-reflection. You know, like answering questions to get to the next clue." Newt looked dumb-founded, had she really figured it out.

"How were you not sorted into Ravenclaw?" She laughed "Because if I'd been sorted into Ravenclaw we never would have met and you'd still be working on this riddle."

"Touché" he muttered. "So, my first task is one of self-reflection…great, should be embarrassing."

"Hey, you'll do great." He'd succeeded in getting her mind of his brother's cruel words and quickly solved the riddle.

"So, when is the first task?"

"In three days."

"Wow…they really aren't giving you guys a lot of time."

"No, but once the first task is done we get two months to work out the next clue." Anna yawned. "Well, two months is something. I bet the second task will be more difficult."

"I can only imagine. But at least for now I've got a lead on the other two champions." Anna yawned again, leaning against Newts shoulder. "Well, I'll help in any way I can, and I know Leta will as well."

"If you're tired, you should go sleep."

"But I'm comfortable, here." Newt rolled his eyes and laughed, "Whatever you say." He draped an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head on hers, enjoying the smell of her shampoo and wondering when she had changed it to rose.

Before either of them knew it, they had fallen asleep.

* * *

So, this is the end of chapter 7, yes. It was another short chapter but I like where it ended, things are going to pick up in the next few chapters. The first task is going to be Newts easiest.


	8. 4th year part 3 (Task 1)

The day of the first task was at hand and Newts was beyond himself with anxiety.

"What if I screw up, the whole school is watching these tasks." Anna slapped him, "Get a hold of yourself, Newt." The Hufflepuff boy looked stunned. "You just slapped me."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why?!" his hand covered the red spot on his cheek.

"Because I've never known you to actually care what those people think, and they don't matter anyways." Suddenly she felt a pain against her own cheek, turning to face him with eyes almost as black as the night sky, a sardonic smile on her face.

"I'm going to punch your lights out, then you'll really fail this task, Newt." He'd slapped her back as payback, now the two stood, staring at one another before Newt scurried off at full speed out the common room entrance.

"NEWTON ARTEMIS FIDO SCAMANDER! GET YOUR CREATURE LOVING ARSE BACK HERE!" She sped after the yellow and black clad boy, cursing her short stature as he hopped down the moving stair cases two steps at a time.

"Don't make me stun you!" Newt laughed as he turned a corner into a different corridor, she quickly followed him, her wand drawn.

"Colloshoo!" Newt came to an abrupt stop, falling flat on his face as his shoes magically stuck to the floor, catching up to him she plopped down on his back.

"Get off me, Anna!"

"Not until you admit defeat, Scamander." There was a cough from behind the two.

"Well, I feel Miss Carrio may be more cut out for these tasks, Mr. Scamander."

"Professor Dumbledore!" there was a twinkle in the professor's eyes, familiar and almost fatherly. Anna quickly undid the shoe stick charm and Newt scrambled to his feet, nudging her in the process.

"My threat still stands, Newt." Dumbledore cleared his throat once again.

"Newt, you're supposed to be by the entrance to the forest, the first task will start soon. Anna, I'll escort you to your houses seats." Newt nodded and took off.

"Good luck!" he waved as Anna and Dumbledore headed for the viewing area.

* * *

"Champions!" Headmaster Black's voice rang through the area like it would were he one of those sports announcers. "You will have 3 hours for this task, 2 to find your destination, and one to find your clue. You may use any spells or charms that you please but you may not sabotage the others. The three of you will be teleported to different sections of the forbidden forest and go from there. If ant anytime something happens, and you need to be pulled out point your wands towards the sky and shoot off red sparks, someone will come find you. Best of luck to you all."

Watchful eyes witnessed as the three school champions vanished, strange projections appeared before the quidditch stands, showing the three students and their locations, Anna's eyes stayed on Newt.

The forbidden forest was an unforgiving terrain, even the most skilled wizards could get lost if they didn't know how to navigate properly.

And off they ran. "Newt, play to your strengths…" he had become rather skilled in locating spells over their summer vacation, mainly after having to track down a couple of baby Hippogriff's that had strayed from the rest of the herd. If only the projections had sound, she'd feel so much better.

Watching the screen, Newt looked completely lost. They'd only really spent time in the forest for Care of Magical Creatures, and if she remembered correctly there was in fact a river nearby, so if he could track to that clearing, he'd be able to find the where he needed to go, and if her suspicions were correct, He needed to find the bridge crossing the river. He seemed to be mouthing something before sprinting off, his wand floating in front of him, direction shifting every now and then.

' _point me…a perfect choice, especially if he used it the way I think he did.'_ Her eyes trailed to the other two champions, it appeared once had come in contact with a rather grotesque looking troll. The crowd gasped almost as if they were a scripted audience, the first set of red sparks shot off from the Castelobruxo students wand, his projection vanished as he was apparated back into the quidditch pitch, that Left Sarah Hale and Newt as the contenders.

* * *

The first hour was up and Sarah looked to be completely lost, finally giving in to her need to use magic, meanwhile, Newt was finally coming up to the Care of Magical Creatures clearing.

"YES!" the Hogwarts students were cheering, Anna clapped her hand together, once in the clearing it was a short distance to the rivers crossing. And if the challenge wasn't too harsh he'd have the clue and be back in the quidditch soon.

* * *

Newt found the clearing, ending the point me charm and tucking his wand away as he sprinted down the pathway to the river, glancing back every now and then to see if anything had spotted him, seeing nothing he kept on.

Finally stopping at the river he looked around, confused, the bridge sat unguarded but it almost seemed too easy…

"Hello, Champion." Newt searched for the voice but saw no one. "Up here, Handsome." Newt turned his eyes to a hovering tree branch and then immediately dropped them to the ground, up in the trees was a very beautiful, but very naked, winged woman.

"Aww, you're shy, well don't worry Honey, all you have to do to cross that bridge is answer my questions." Still slightly red in the face.

"Th-That's all…That's all I have to do? Just answer questions?" the fair woman jumped down, perching herself on the edge of the bridge, Newt kept his eyes averted.

"Just these three."

"Th-Then…let's get to it." The fairy giggled at his modesty.

"What is your name?" Newt looked confused, why did she want his name, then the riddle he and Anna had solved came back to mind.

" _I know who I am, but who am I? If I am he, then he is me, me is him who I see, I am who, but who is he?"_ she'd guessed it was a reflection and if she had been right then this task was about self-reflection.

"I'm waiting, Honey." For a fairy she was certainly impatient. Taking a deep breath he brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander." The fairy smiled, her eyes suddenly glowing purple, Newt felt his head swim.

"All right, next question." He felt his head swim but did his best to keep his focus.

"What is your quest?" Another easy question, what was this fairy playing at, why were all these questions so…Wait…what had her question been again? The Fairy's smile grew.

"Clocks ticking, sweetheart" Newt shook his head, thinking hard about the question she had asked, trying to think f what it had been.

"To win this tournament." Once his answer was out, he saw the fairy scowl, he'd broken through her enchantment.

"Very well, Champion. Onto the final question" she moved to flutter in front of him, tilting his head up so he was looking into her eyes.

"What is your most valuable treasure?" her eyes flashed purple again trying to sway his answer choice. He jerked away quickly.

"You…You're using magic to confuse me." The fairy frowned, having been found out.

"Is that your answer?" her grin was cheeky as she drifted back to the bridge.

"No. Ask your question again, Fairy." Newt was laser focused now.

"As you wish, Champion. What is your most valuable treasure?" he had so many treasures, the creatures he now had hidden in his Hogwarts trunk, but was that really valuable? There was also his family, sure his elder brother annoyed him to no end with his attitude, but family was irreplaceable, yet he still wouldn't say that he held them as a treasure.

Brown and green eyes flashed in his mind, a girl with so many sides to her she was still an enigma and one he wouldn't trade for the world, the muggle born girl gifted with abilities most would only dream of. Her smile could brighten the room, and on many an occasion it had brightened his day and chased clouds from his mind. A girl he'd saved what felt like ages ago. Yes, she was his most valuable treasure.

Taking a deep breath he looked back at the fairy before him, confidence filled him.

"Anna Carrio." The fairy blinked a few times before breaking into laughter, Newt was not smiling though, his expression was serious and the fairy soon became so as well.

"Very well, you may cross." The fair moved back to her place in the tree, to await the other champions.

"What you seek is in the grove just up the pathway. Off you go." The fairy looked extremely pissed off as he sped across the bridge just as Sarah stepped into the clearing.

* * *

Anna was dumbfounded, Dumbledore had fed her all of Newts answers to give the girl peace of mind after she'd witnessed the fairy's mind trick magic. But the second he'd told her of Newts final answer her face turned as red as a blood pop. She stood and quickly headed for the quidditch pitch team tunnels.

The second he reappeared on the quidditch pitch with a rolled up piece of parchment she sprinted onto the field, tackling the poor boy to the ground.

"You have some nerve, Newt!" there were tears in her eyes, "You think you can just tell people things like that?!"

"You're angry, why are you angry?"

"You told that fairy I was your treasure." Newt finally looked into her eyes as the two of them sat up, noticing the mist of tears in her eyes, she wasn't angry…she was scared and maybe a bit confused. Their conversation was cut short as Headmaster black announced Newts return.

"Ladies and Gentleman, The Hogwarts Champion, Newt Scamander has returned with his clue!" Cheers filled the stadium and Anna nudged his side.

"Raise the clue…" he looked at her confused, following her eyes to the rolled of parchment in his hand.

"O-Oh, right!" Newt quickly took her hand in his without thinking and shot their entwined fists into the air.

A chant of 'Hogwarts!' rang in the air before Sarah Hale appeared on the pitch, a clue of her own in hand.


	9. Year 4 part 4

"Gentleman," All eyes were on Kettleburn, Anna wondered exactly how this man was going to teach them how to dance a proper waltz when he only had one real leg and a metal contraption for a hand.

"Please, find a partner, we will be working on steps today." The crowd soon split off, boys and girls standing next to their chosen dance partner.

"Anna?" she looked up to see Newt, "Come to woo me with your wonderful dancing again?" she teased, he rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He hauled her up and off the bleachers.

"Wonderful, now that you all have a partner. Gentleman, your left arm should be raised so that the elbow is slightly lower than the shoulder and the elbow is bent sharply so that the left forearm slopes upwards and slightly forward from elbow to hand." Around the room students shuffled and Newt felt his courage dwindling.

"Come on, this isn't the most awkward thing we've done. Remember second year when…" he placed a hand over her mouth, shaking his head as he placed his arm how Kettleburn had instructed.

"Now, the lady will then place the fingers of her right hand between the thumb and first fingers of the man's left hand. The man's fingers then close loosely over the side of the woman's right hand." Anna giggled as Newts face dusted with pink. Kettleburn's eyes scanned the room, a few of the students seemed to struggle so he stepped in to help.

"Wonderful, Now, the Man's right arm sloped slightly downwards from shoulder to elbow and the hand is placed comfortably on the Lady's shoulder blade. The Lady's left arm is then placed comfortably on the man's right arm with her left hand resting lightly on the man's right arm just below the shoulder." The hold was the easiest part of the Waltz but also easily the most embarrassing considering that the current batch of students was packed full of awkwardness and developing hormones.

"Now…" Professor Kettleburn flicked his wand towards the Gramophone in the corner and a soft melody began.

"Men step forward with your left foot, ladies, step back with your right." Each pair did as instructed.

"It would just be easier to enchant a pair of shoes…" Newt choked back a laugh, "Ladies, step forward with your left foot and men step back with your right." Shuffling feet filled the room once again.

"No, just repeat to the music, start slow, do not step on your partners' feet." Newt and Anna moved back and forth to the music, him watching his feet and her staring off at the wall.

"No, no, no. look at your partner, you'll mis-step if you don't." Now both of their faces turned red as their eyes met.

"Wonderful, now try moving to the music. Nothing to be shy about." Maybe not in his opinion, he had no idea of their history. Newt stepped forward first, leading her around the floor.

"Well, he might be a bit cooky when it comes to teaching about magical creatures…but he certainly knows what he's talking about with dancing."

"I expect he'll be retiring before long." Neither knew it would be decades before the man did finally leave Hogwarts behind him. Finally Kettleburn announced lessons were over.

"Well done, everyone, you'll be ready for the ball in no time at all!" Anna had written home to inform her parents of the ball they'd written back that they'd send her some dress options.

"Have you got a suit?"

"Why?"

"Well, obviously the champions lead us in…" he looked startled by the news.

"No one told you?" she shook her head, poor Newt had no idea.

"Someone…may have mentioned it once…" she laughed, "You'd lose your head if it weren't attached, you know?"

"I'd say you were right…but that would be admitting defeat." Anna laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, and we all know, the great, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, _never_ admits defeat."

'No, never. Because if I did then who'd save the damsel in distress?"

"I see no damsels in distress." As soon as the words left her mouth she tripped over her feet and hit the ground. Newt looked like he was about to comment but she stopped him.

"Not. A. Word. Saving me from my self is not a rescue."

"But saving you from the harsh, unforgiven floor would have been." She scowled playfully and dusted herself off.

"All right then, Mr. Hero, maybe I'll give you a reason to save me." And with no further words Anna left the ballroom leaving a very confused Newt behind her.

"Wait…What are you going to do!?" he hurried after her, grabbing his satchel as he ran.

"If you have to ask, it wouldn't be a rescue." Stopping fr a moment to let her words sink in he shook his head.

"Nope, really going to need an answer, Anna."

"Well, you won't get one, Newt." She teased as she started climbing the stairs.

"I don't like you when you're cryptic."

"I don't like you when you get cocky."

"I'm never cocky."

"Blasphemy."

"When have I ever been cocky?"

"you were cocky in the ballroom."

"I think the word you're looking for is suave."

"If that's suave, then I'm a baboon's uncle." Newt just looked confused, what did baboon's have to do with anything? Too bad the unsuspecting boy had no idea what the next task actually entailed.

* * *

"Anna." Leta's voice stirred her from her thoughts, she'd been working on her charms essay in the furthest back corner of the library.

"Wow, you'd think the hat would have put you in Ravenclaw, with all the books you're using." Anna finally looked up, "Sorry, I'm a bit stressed, we're working on charms with multiple uses."

"Oh, I finished that one yesterday, I did mine on the disillusionment charm."

"I'm doing mine on protective charms in general, because they all sort of work together. So, what did you seek me out for?"

"The Yule ball, I was thinking of asking Newt's brother, do you think he'd go for me?"

"Theseus? That's hard to say, Leta. I'm pretty sure he'll be taking his reflection seeing as he thinks he's the best thing since slice bread." Leta stared at the brunette in confusion, "What?"

"Well you know…he's just a bit…arrogant and pig headed. Honestly, I think you should go with someone from one of the other schools.

"Really? You think I should go with a foreign date?"

"Of course, it might make your night more interesting, and maybe you'll even learn something." Leta scrunched up her nose.

"Ew, who'd want to learn when we're supposed to be having fun?"

"Ah, Always the Slytherin, Leta." Anna teased closing the book she was looking at.

"Well, we are elitists, my dear muggle-born friend. So, are you planning to go with anyone."

"Honestly? I'm not sure I want to go."

"You have to go!" the librarian shushed them and Leta blushed, "You have to go, Anna. If my date is awful, I need to have someone to talk to."

"You'll have Newt, champion attendance is mandatory."

"I figure Newt will ask you before too long, you two are probably the most anticipated couple in school." Anna laughed, "Ah, so you didn't hear about last year?"

"Yeah, actually…I've been meaning to apologize for taking up so much of his time, I guess I was just jealous of how close you two are and—"

"You were jealous…of me?" the brunette had to admit she was surprised, "I was actually jealous of you when the two of you started spending so much time together, I felt kind of left out."

"Well, there is nothing to be jealous of. Newts made it pretty clear he's not interested in me, when we'd hang out he'd ramble about you and how he loved your eyes." Anna blushed, her eyes were generally what people hated most, and she never understood why.

"He likes my eyes?" her tone was very skeptical.

"That and the way your hair changes depending on how you feel. Even I have to admit that's amazing, I've never met a Metamorphmagus before. Oh, is that the time?" Anna and Leta's eyes trailed to the clock.

"I have to get to potions, I'll see you later, Anna. And don't tell newt I told you, I was supposed to keep it all a secret."

"No worries, Leta. Now go or you'll be late." She watched the Dark-skinned girl leave the library behind, closing her book and following suit.


	10. Year 4 part 5 (Task 2)

" _ **When in the mountains you must seek, a cure for situations bleak. A beast with horns is where you should look, to restore the life we took."**_

* * *

Anna tossed and turned in her bed, the second task was tomorrow and she hadn't heard if Newt had figured out the clue or not, he was resourceful so the chances were high that he had.

A sudden rustling from behind her curtains caused her to draw the blankets up over her person, a hand placed over her mouth, hearing the curtains around her bed slowly open she kept herself from screaming and quickly pretended to be sleeping, before she knew what was happening, she felt light and soon was out like sleep had never evaded her. The stranger at her bedside scooped her body up off the bed and left the Hufflepuff dormitory.

* * *

"Leta, have you seen Anna?"

"Not since yesterday in the great hall."

"I'm worried, she said she'd be here." Leta watched her friend with sympathetic eyes as he frantically looked for the brunette.

"Champions!" Newts attention was immediately on Headmaster Black. Leta patted him on the back and headed for the stands.

Hurrying to where the others stood Newt was absolutely horrified at the sight before him, there were three students, each from a corresponding school, his eyes scanned over the seemingly sleeping students and his heart almost stopped when they landed on Anna.

"Each of you have 2 hours to find the bezoar that will save your friends life." At least he'd been right in his guess, but he hadn't realized just how dire this task was, until now.

The three champions shared a look.

"Your task begins…" the Hogwarts Headmaster Paused, "Now." Each champion grabbed one of the quidditch practice brooms, heading for the mountains.

* * *

Newt had been chasing the goat for at least 15 minutes before it sprinted into one of the caves, quickly hurrying after it he'd forgotten how dangerous they could be and had slid down the icy tunnel pathway.

"Oh, come on…" his shirt had torn on of the jagged rock formations as he'd slid down, the goat looked back, only as if to mock him before bouncing off.

"No, No…I need the bezoar!" He clambered to his feet and sped off after the horned beast who only seemed to taunt him.

"Oh, that is beneath you…" the goat bleated at him and hurried off, again. The first hour was surely spent.

"All right, you leave me no choice." The goat turned to stare at him, bleating again as Newt pulled out his wand. "Locomotor mortis." The goat tried to hop away again but only fell onto its side.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about this." He knelt down by the goat, softly stroking its head, "Accio Bezoar." It was mere seconds before something brown fell out of the goat's mouth, Newt looked down at it with repulsion but quickly pocketed it before undoing the leg locker jinx and letting the goat run off again.

He looked around having no idea how to get back to the cave entrance. "Point me."

* * *

Hogwarts students watched to see if the Hufflepuff was going to resurface, many students had gone missing in the mountains, most of them quidditch players, but they all turned up eventually. As soon as Leta had found out Anna was part of the second task and had been poisoned, the Slytherin felt her heart sink, Newts heart would be broken if he failed this task, how could they come up with a task where a student's life was in this much danger?

There was a sudden crash in the quidditch pitch and all eyes looked to the body rolling across the field.

"Newt Scamander has returned with 30 minutes left to spare!" Student cheers filled the arena.

"Champions, you may now administer your Bezoars." Leta watched with frayed nerves as Newt walked towards Anna, what if this didn't cure the poison? Bezoar was only a cure for most types, not all.

As the champions stood next to their respective student Newt stared down at Anna. Her skin was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes she looked peaceful…in the worst way. Lightly touching her face he ran a finger over her lips, parting them so he could put the bezoar in her mouth, making sure it got swallowed. Then he waited.

The students from the other schools woke in a daze and Newts heart sank, had he been too late, Had he done something wrong? Sputtering came from the girl laying in front of him and he looked up, color was returning to her cheeks and he jumped forward, hugging her tightly to him.

"Anna, oh gods, I thought I'd lost you!" Startled Anna wondered who had hugged her but hearing his sobs in her shoulder calmed her panicked heart.

"I'm right here, Newt. I'm not going anywhere." She wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug.

"Promise me?" at a complete loss for words as he pulled away, she leaned her head forward to rest against his.

"I promise." Taking a leap of faith, Newt quickly closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on Anna's lips. The brunette was startled at his sudden forwardness but made no effort to push him away, instead, she leaned into him, kissing him back. His lips were slightly chapped, she'd guess from the frigid mountain air, but it didn't bother her, in fact, she felt butterflies, a sure fire sign of something more than friendship, or at least that's what she'd been told.

The sudden cheering from the stands snapped them out of their moment and Anna's hair turned a violent shade of pink while Newts face dusted a similar color.

"Looks like Mr. Scamander has won a prize all his own." The headmistress of Ilvermorny smiled knowingly if not a bit slyly.

Castelobruxo had come in first this time, Kain Sousa had returned within the first 45 minutes, albeit a bit worse for wear considering he'd decided to wrestle with the goat, but he'd gotten the Bezoar all the same.

Newt himself had finished in second place this time, it turned out Sarah Hale, the Ilvermorny student had attempted to cheat the event by taking one from the potions classroom to try and get ahead, she'd really been lucky they hadn't just disqualified her for this task. Esther Whiteacre had been irate when she'd found out. They'd made her surrender the one she'd taken and docked her time by one hour, giving her only one to complete the task.

"Well done students, well done. You completed your task admirably. Classes have been cancelled for tomorrow so rest well, your third and final task shall be announced at dinner tomorrow night. Also, I suggest you think of who you will be taking to the ball." Students began to disperse but Newt and Anna hung back, both a bit awkward after the sudden kiss.

"So—"

"That was—" Anna giggled, the two Hufflepuff's had a habit of cutting one another off.

"You first." Newt insisted.

"My father might just kill you."

"I hope it never comes to that." Newt now looked at the ground. "It's kind of cold out here, want to go inside?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Newt offered his hand and smiling, Anna took it, following him and the remaining throng of students back to the castle.

* * *

TA-DA, Finally a kiss! I do have a lot more planned for year 4 than I initially wanted to write, but they do take on a mind of their own as I write, and while I'm thinking about it, I've made a few errors in writing with the upcoming chapters. Theseus and newt are 9 years apart so they never would have been in school together, and Theseus was ALSO in Hufflepuff, so I will fix that when I go back and do re-write much further down the road. but for now, creative liberties have been taken.


	11. Year 4 part 6

"Welcome to the Dueling Club!" Anna stood on the platform with Dumbledore, looking over some familiar faces and some not, Newt and Leta smiled up at her, the former waving a bit.

"Those of you who signed up have shown interest in furthering your defense against dark arts knowledge."

"Professor why is that mud-blood up there" A snide 6th year from Gryffindor house asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Miss Carrio will be assisting me, and we do not use terms like Mud-Blood in this room, Miss Gavell. Anyone who is hear to learn spells for the wrong reasons may leave immediately." Anna stared at the girl from Gryffindor who immediately backed down at Dumbledore's words, Leta gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Today we will not be dueling, obviously, but we will pair off and work on defensive refresher spells, for example…" it was a matter of which caster was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" Students looked on in surprise as Anna disarmed the elder wizard, "Very good, Anna!" There was applause scattered about the room as Dumbledore picked up his wand again, a proud smile plastered on his face.

"Most of you are ready for more advanced spells so we'll have our first years split off and work on the disarming charm, the rest of you will split off when we tell you too, from there Anna and I will be going around to check progress." The first years did as told and split off from the group.

"Alright, Onto the spell for second years. Anna?" The brunette stepped forward, doing her best to look confident. "Second years, you will be learning Protego, the shielding spell. This will be useful in knocking an opponent's spell away from you, so if Professor Dumbledore will once again help me demonstrate?" The student and teacher pair took their positions on the platform.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Dumbledore had tried to disarm Anna, who in turn was effective with her demonstration of the shielding spell, before launching a spell back, "STUPEFY!" Students watched with intrigue as their professor was knocked back.

"Second years, you will practice with these two spells only today, remember we will be coming around to check on you. Split off and begin practicing." Newt watched with admiration, the brunette certainly had a knack for teaching, he wondered if she'd become a professor while he went travelling the world, learning about his beasts…or maybe…if she'd travel with him. She quickly instructed the third years before finally moving onto their year.

"Alright forth years!" All eyes were on here, the Gryffindor girl from before clearly seemed impressed at how knowledgeable Anna was in the field.

"You will be working on Protego paired with Flipendo-tria." Leta had remembered reading about that spell.

"Flipendo-Tria is a tornado like jinx that will hit you rapid fire, you need to be quick on your toes to defend yourself, or you will go flying." She recounted her first experience with the spell last year. Students watched with interest as Dumbledore launched the offensive spell this time, Anna cast the shield spell and moved her arm in a triangular formation to avoid getting hit.

"Don't worry if it hit's you the first few time's, you will get it, I promise. All, right, pair off and practice." She watched Newt and Leta pair off, knowing Leta wouldn't go easy on him she grinned.

"Don't hurt him too much, Lestrange!" once instruction for the remaining 3 years had been given and everyone split off with their chosen partners Dumbledore looked around the crowd.

"Well done, Professor Carrio." She looked up at him with a strange expression. "I'm not good enough to be a teacher."

"On the contrary, you did wonderfully." Pink filled her peripheral vision. "Go on, I think some of the first years need some guidance." The too-wise-for-his-age wizard pushed her towards the first-year students and she jumped right in to showing them proper stance.

"See, your spells will be more effective if you keep your posture straight, otherwise your wand will misfire and you could get hurt, also remember to hold your wand lightly, it's an extension of your arm, move it like you would were your hand in water." Anna demonstrated, and the first years watched in awe. From across the room Newt watched, a dopey smile on his face, Leta took his distraction and blasted him backwards.

Anna looked up startled and quickly aimed her wand, "LEVICORPUS!" it caught the flying Hufflepuff boy by the leg and dangled him in the air before he could hit the wall.

"Let Newt be a fine example for what happens when you get distracted." She carefully lowered him to the ground.

"He fancies you, I think." A few of the first years giggled at the comment and Anna just smiled, "Yes, you could say that." She retained her composure, "All right, back to practice, the lot of you." They didn't even hesitate as she strode to her friend who looked entirely too apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Anna." She just smiled and offered him a hand up, "Oh Newt, use this as a lesson to not let your mind wander. Bad things could happen if this were an actual duel." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Well, at least we know Leta will be a good challenge for you."

"Though I much think he'd prefer you." Leta teased, walking up to the couple. "I think I'd kill him, he'd be too busy watching me he'd forget to watch himself." Newt looked offended "Th-That is not…" he sighed, "Yeah, probably…"

"And the truth finally comes out." Anna teased, pecking him lightly on the cheek, a few 'Ewww's' Resounded from the first and second-year students and it only made the group of fourth years laugh.

Clearing his voice from the platform All eyes trailed to Dumbledore.

"All right you lot, clubs over for today. We'll see you back here, at the same time Thursday, eat something light." As students all filed out, she got pats on the back from students she'd never even had interactions with, surprised when Maria Gavell stopped by the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Anna was startled at the apology, "You really seem to know what you're doing, and if Dumbledore trusts you, then you can't be all bad."

At a loss for words she just smiled "Thank you, Maria, I'm Anna, by the way."

"I know, you've got a few admirers in Gryffindor house." The brunette was shell-shocked "Well, they're terrible at showing it."

"Aren't most guys?" Anna bit back the urge to laugh, "Well, sadly they'll have to admire from afar, I kind of already got someone." Anna looked back at Newt who was talking to Dumbledore.

"Yeah, word travels fast…and we all saw the kiss on the quidditch pitch." Annas face flushed pink as Dumbledore waved her over.

"I'd love to stay and talk, but I've been summoned." The two students waved good bye and she hurried over.

"Yes?"

"Well done today, Anna. I think you'd be a wonderful teacher someday." She blushed at the compliment. "I don't know…I always thought I'd wind up at a boring desk job somewhere in the ministry."

"Yes well, that seems to be a common occurrence among Hogwarts students. But your future is your own, should you decide you want to teach, I will vouch for you." She was startled, she didn't have to worry about career placement until 6th year but he was telling her she'd have a place at Hogwarts should she want it.

"Thank you so much, professor!" She beamed Newt clapped her on the back, but felt his hope fall a bit at the idea that they wouldn't always be together.

"All right you two, It's time for dinner, off you go." He all but pushed them towards the classroom door, "Oh, and Newt, you'll want to pay special attention to some of the spells the older students are utilizing in club meetings, they may prove useful soon." The door then closed on them and Newt was left with more questions than he wanted.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Dumbledore's always been a fan of riddles."

"Yeah, well, if I were in Ravenclaw I might find them endearing, but I've never been a fan of puzzles." Anna led him down the stairs towards the great hall.

"Well, if he's telling you to learn about the more advanced spells then maybe the final challenge requires advanced magic. If you'd like I can teach you more after classes let out for the day. I know Thursday we'd planned to—"

"Are you really going to become a teacher?" he hadn't meant to voice his thought, but it had just slipped out.

"What?"

"Are you really going to become a teacher here?"

"I don't…Newt, where is this coming from?"

"Dumbledore said if you wanted to teach he'd get you in, but we're only fourth years, we haven't even taken our .S yet, and then there's the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test's, and there's so much I want to show you, I'd hoped we could travel together, I don't want you to—"

"Whoa! Newt, slow down, breath." The reddish haired boy clamed himself down, "I only meant that…I'd like it if…if we could…I mean if it's not too much trouble…would you?" Anna tilted her head.

"Would I…travel with you?" he nodded, shyly, he had a habit of avoiding eye contact when he got nervous, but it was something she loved, it made him look cute.

"Newt, I'm sure we'll have so many wonderful adventures, both at school and away, but can we please focus on the here and now? I'm not saying no, I would love to travel the world with you, but I'm not a seer and the future is so far away." Newt was content with her answer.

"How about this." His seafoam colored eyes glanced upwards, "If we're still together at the end of seventh year, I won't take the teaching job and we can travel the world, living out of that crazy case of yours." She held out her hand to him.

"Promise?" He took her hand

"Promise."

If only the two Hufflepuffs knew just how entwined their fates were.


	12. Year 4 part 7 (Yule Ball)

It was December and Newt still had not asked Anna to the dance, well not exactly like he hadn't, more like he didn't know how.

"Come on, Scamander, just ask her." Wesley Parsons all but shouted at him. "She's right there. Just go up and ask her." The dark-haired boy shoved him towards the plush yellow couch of the common room, Anna had had her nose in a book all morning but she was startled out of it when the back of the couch shook.

"Oh, Hello Newt." He looked nervous but she just smiled "Can I help you?" He had never had a problem with talking to her until it came to this particular feat. All he could do was stare, she'd had her hair pulled back in a braided up-do of sorts and her eyes were both glowing in the dim light of the fire lit common room, her skin was glowing.

"Um…I was w-wondering if…"

"Yes?"

"Well, the thing is that…" All eyes were on them, "You can just ask me, Newt. Don't be nervous." She smiled and closed her book, turning to give him her full attention.

"Well…The Yule ball is coming up and I was just wondering if you'd…well, if you'd consider going with—"

"Going with you?" She finished for him, Prying eyes now waited on bated breath for her answer.

"Newt?" He looked up, hope clear in his eyes but fear as well, the fear of rejection.

"You didn't even need to ask." He could almost feel his heart sink, "Isn't it customary for couples to go together to dances?" He looked up startled, he'd almost forgotten about that.

"W-we're a couple?"

"Well, yes…or at least that's the word around school." He felt a wide smile break out over his face, what happened next caught Anna off guard, he kissed her…again. She wondered if this was just how he was. A sudden eruption of cheers brought them back to reality.

"Is that going to happen every time?" Anna asked as she pulled away, Newt only shrugged, still smiling at her.

"I guess I finally have to choose which dress I'm going to wear."

"You already had dresses picked out?"

"Well, yeah. I figured you would ask sooner or later, and I find it's best to be prepared, especially when it comes to you. I never know what you'll do or when, every day is a bit of a surprise." Anna grinned, teasing him. He nudged her shoulder as the crowd of onlookers began to disperse.

"Well, in all honesty, you could show up in your uniform and you'd still be stunning…did I just say that out loud?" he averted his eyes again and Anna just smiled, leaning over the back of the couch to peck his cheek.

"So, Do you want to walk down to dinner?" Newt just gave a simple nod of the head and Anna grabbed his hand, pulling the boy along.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly, and the night of the yule ball was upon them, Newt was incredibly nervous, but whether it was the fact that champions led the first dance or the fact he was so focused on not screwing up, he didn't know, but the other champions dates had arrived and he'd yet to see any sign of Anna.

"Hey, she'll be here." He recognized one of the champions date's as a girl a year above them from Ravenclaw house. He didn't have his fingers crossed, maybe something had gone wrong, maybe she'd been hurt…his mind reeled at the idea, a hand on his shoulder pulled him back, the same girl pointed to the top of the stairs and Newt felt his breath hitch, she was stunning, Her dress was a pastel blue chiffon fabric shirt with gold fabric and embroidery on the bodice and hemline, a sparkling over coat of sorts wrapped around her torso her hair was it's natural chestnut brown color and her face had been touched up only a little bit giving her a slightly ethereal glow.

"Hello, Newt." Brown and green eyes glittered in the light of the ballroom and he was at an absolute loss for words, she only smiled as he offered his arm, looping her own through it as the doors opened.

"Breath, or you'll pass out." The Hufflepuff let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, once at the center of the dance floor the champions took their positions and the waltz began.

"Remember, keep your head up" Anna whispered to him as they moved around the floor, other couples slowly joining in.

"You've gotten better, lessons must have been helping us both."

"I've been practicing in secret." She laughed as he spun her before placing his hand back at her waist and got back into the usual movement.

Both teens were pleased when the champions dance ended, and they were allowed to go find a seat at one of the elegantly decorated tables.

"I'll go get us drinks."

"Oh, Thank you." Newt departed for the refreshments table and the familiar face of Maria Gavell floated into her vision.

"You two looked lovely out there." Anna felt her face dust pink, "Th-Thank you."

"No, really. And your dress is gorgeous, where did you get it?"

"My parents sent it back with my owl, they actually sent a few but I loved this one the most."

"Well, I'd say you made the right choice." Anna and Maria had grown close since dueling club meetings had started, they had an almost sibling relationship. Newt returned with two cups of punch and Anna took hers, careful not to spill as he took the seat next to her.

"I was meaning to ask if you could help me with charms, if Dumbledore recommends you, you must really know what you're doing. And your instructions in club meeting's is spectacular." Anna took a small sip of her beverage before setting it on the table.

"Of course, I'm always ready to help, Maybe we can set up a study group in the courtyard at a time that's convenient for everyone." She turned to Newt. "You'll come too, right?" catching the hopeful glint in her eyes he couldn't bring himself to tell her no. "Of course."

"You two are so cute" the older girl crooned. "Well, I best get back to my date, Maybe we can put up some kind of notification and attract people that way. I'll talk to you after club Tuesday." With that the Older Gryffindor was gone.

"You're certainly popular, lately." Anna looked down at her hands "I guess, it's a bit unusual and I can't stop myself from feeling there is some kind of plot and I'm not catching on. But I also think that the first three years I spent here were just bad luck, and I'm over analyzing things."

"Well considering when I'd met you students from Slytherin house were trying to drown you, I'd say your suspicion is justified. But Maria seems really fond of you." A much faster song now echoed in the space.

"Well, I think I've bonded with a lot of the other kids during club meetings."

"You are quite good with the first and second-year students."

"They just need a gentle and guiding hand." Anna was certainly that, at least in his mind, even if he blundered somewhere she was there to help him, especially when it came to his creatures, the Niffler had a habit of escaping and wreaking havoc in the common room and she was always right behind him with something to attract the critter back into the case.

"Gentle and guiding…" He smiled as he looked down at his cup, Anna just shook her head and went back to watching the other couples as a slow song filled the space once again.

"W-Would you like to dance?" Newt looked over at her, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to dance." She set tugged up the skirt of her dress so as not to step on it as she stood and the two stepped back onto the dancefloor.

"You know…when the next fast song comes on, we should show them how to have some real fun." Newt tilted his head in confusion, but then remembered their first summer together. His mother had played some rather upbeat music and the two of them made a whole odd routine to the music.

"That sounds…amazing."


	13. Year 4 part 8 (Task 3 start)

"Anna, I'm not sure I'm understanding Bombarda." The tutoring idea had gone over well and those not in dueling club but who wanted to expand their knowledge of defensive spells and charms visited the courtyard on Saturdays.

"Give me five minutes, Lucy, I'll be right there." She was instructing a 2nd year on how to properly hold their wand…again.

"If you choke up on your wand your spells will backfire and both you and your target could get hurt." She moved the boy's hand down and loosened his grip. "Now, try the spell again." She smiled as she hurried over to Lucy.

Newt watched her from the sidelines, a somewhat dopey smile present on his face, the second task was next week, and he knew exactly who he wanted as his partner, she knew what she was doing and then some.

The third task had been announced as a sort of tournament of it's own, each champion could pick one person they knew to bring into the task with them, he'd asked Leta if she would do it but the Slytherin seemed like she'd rather bury her head in the sand than draw attention to herself more than she already had. But he'd only asked out of formality, he knew he wanted Anna there next to him, Leta even agreed.

The task involved extensive knowledge of spells and survival instincts, if you got both participants from the other two teams out, you won and therefore the tri wizard tournament would be over. However, they didn't choose their partner until the day of the task.

"DUCK!" Newt felt himself hit the ground as one of the first-years' spells bounced off the pillar and right for the unsuspecting Hufflepuff.

"You know, I think you like hurting me."

"No, not really. But sometimes it's an added bonus." She teased getting off of him and offering him a hand up.

"I'm so sorry!" the first year hurried over. "All is fine, Charlotte. No one got hurt, but remember…"

"Defensive spells, away from the crowd. I know." Anna smiled and patted the smaller Gryffindor on the back.

"Good, of you go." Newt watched the smaller girl go, "It's funny…we were all that small just a few years ago…" Her words trailed off as a familiar face show up in the court yard, Newts Older brother, Theseus.

"Well, well, well…Gryffindor's golden boy…" She narrowed her eyes and Newt knew to step away from her, in case things got ugly.

"Oh…" there was a look of disgust on his face, "I'd heard about this tutoring group from Maria, but had I known you were leading it, sewer blood, I never would have come."

"Golden boy's not doing so hot with his spell work, hmm?" Newt watched his brothers scowl grow.

"Look, I'll just go." The older boy turned to walk away but stopped at Annas next words.

"Funny, I thought Gryffindor's to be the brave one's of the school. Surely, you're not going to be intimidated by a little _sewer-blooded_ witch like me, Theseus." He turned and rapid fire sent a spell in her direction.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae!" Anna watched with mild interest, "Aguamenti!" She countered, putting out the fire ball in mid-air, the curious eyes of students varied in age watched the impromptu duel.

"It would be ill advised for you to cast such destructive spells while there are so many other students present, Theseus." The Metamorphmagus advised the older boy, her hair fading to an unnatural red color, eyes following suit and settling on pitch black. This had to be one of the best days of Newt's life as he watched his older brother struggle against someone three years younger than him.

"I won't take advise from you."

"I won't teach someone who won't keep an open mind." This made Theseus stop again, clutching his wand tightly.

"You don't have to like me, Theseus, but I won't stand here and be disrespected because you have it in your head that Muggle born witches and wizards are beneath those of pure blood status. And I most certainly will not let you believe you are any better than those of us here, you came today looking for help and I am prepared to offer it, but only if you quit acting like you own the place." Correction, this WAS the best day of Newt's life, Theseus had always been pig-headed when it came to admitting he was in the wrong, and as children it frequently got the older boy into trouble at home.

"So…will you accept my help, or will you leave?" Anna let her anger drop, her appearance returning to normal. Theseus looked around at the students, mildly surprised to see students from every house gathered and spread around the cobblestone courtyard.

Anna reached out her hand, the brunette Gryffindor looked at her skeptically and walked out of the court yard. Dismayed Anna sighed and turned to the onlooking students.

"All right, you lot. That's enough for tonight, go get dinner and rest up." The students quickly dispersed and eventually she and Newt were the only one's left.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"You're always Hungry, Anna."

"Well, someday there will just be more of me to love then." She laughed as she took his hand and ran towards the castle."

* * *

Time flew quickly and it was now April, the snow of the winter months had long since faded and warm air paired with the usual rainfall had returned to Hogwarts

"Champions!" Headmaster Black addressed the three students. "Your final task will last until only one team remains standing, no unforgivable curses or deadly spells are allowed!" murmurs filled the stands. "Each student will pick their partner for this challenge but choose wisely!" The Headmaster's stepped up to their respective student, wand held out like a microphone to amplify their voices.

"Kain sousa, Who is your pick?" Benedita Dourado, the Castelobruxo headmistress asked her student, the dark-skinned boy looked confident.

"I choose 7th year student, Idris Cohen!" Kain's voice rang out in the evening air, the Aforementioned students appeared next to Kain, his clothes quickly transfigured to match the Castelobruxo champions.

Headmaster Black held his wand towards Newt, the Hufflepuff had come in second during the last challenge after all.

"Mr. Scamander, who is your partner?" the entirety of the school already knew, so announcing was just another formality.

"Anna!" The brunette felt nauseous as she was apparated to the field, her uniform transfigured to an outfit similar to newts in Yellow and Black.

"Welcome to hell." Newt teased, Anna rolled her eyes. "I was poisoned for the last task…this is what you think hell is?" she pushed back.

"Hey, I saved you." She nudged his side as the Ilvermorny girl chose her partner, a 6th year students by the name of Leon Branch.

"Yeah, and then kissed me in front of the entirety of Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, AND Castelobruxo…you know, for an anti-social Beast lover…you certainly know how to draw attention."

"Your task will last until only one team remains, Anything but unforgivable curses and deadly spells goes. Prepare yourselves." Anna wondered what the headmaster meant when he'd uttered those words, but the twisting, turning feeling returned to her stomach as she felt her body being teleported again.

"Oh…I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Anna…" The two fourth years were dismayed when realization hit that they were in unfamiliar territory.

"I don't think we're at Hogwarts anymore…"

* * *

So, I have already made a HUGE error in writing this, but it will eventually be fixed. Upon doing my research, I learned Theseus was just a very confident Hufflepuff…and also 8-9 years older than Newt, being born in 1888-1889, and would thus not be at school during Newt and Anna's adventures… I do sincerely apologize for this. It will be fixed in the eventual reworking of this story.


	14. year 4 part 9 (Task 3 part 2)

So, just a heads up, but I return to classes on Monday, I have up to chapter 19 written as I type this A/N so I do have updates ready for you guys, to post while I get back into the swing of school, I'll probably get a few more chapters done before the 14th, and as I finish up the school arc I am excited to get into the movie plot and the plot points I've already started adding in at the start of year 5, some of you might like the idea, and other's may absolutely detest me for my decision, but I don't care too much, it's all worked out in my head how this ends already.

P.S: ! **Trigger warnings present**!

* * *

The forest was incredibly dense, but nothing like the familiar terrain of the forbidden forest back at Hogwarts. sun light streamed through the thick groves of pine and spruce trees.

"All right…All right, they said survival is a key factor here…so, we need to build shelter and a place for a fire. At least it's April, so we know we won't freeze at night, so we'll only need a small supply of wood."

"I can handle getting fire wood if you wanna get started on cutting down trees to build the shelter, it'll be easier with magic than with an axe, at least." Newt nodded and set off on his task as Anna walked a bit down the way to find some fallen or near dead trees.

* * *

An hour later Anna returned to their location, several piles of logs floating in behind her, Newt had chopped down a decent number of taller trees from the outlying area, making sure not to draw attention to themselves. Flicking her wand to the side the wood neatly arranged itself and they set to work on building a shelter.

"We should work on a plan for if the other teams attack us with our guard down. However, if we're smart about this…we can let them take one another out and then only have to deal with one of the other teams as opposed to two." She cast a basic spell and rope started to spout from her wand.

"Catch." Newt quickly grabbed onto the rope and started pulling it until they thought there was enough. The Hufflepuff pair made quick work of building a shelter, newt had the idea of adding an undetectable extension charm to the small shelter they built so at least they might have some privacy

"I think we'll likely all have had the same idea, but to be safe I'll put a protection charm around the camp so we'll be safe for tonight, I'll need your help though, it'll be stronger with the both of us casting." Once the area was secure Anna quickly lit the fire and the two settled in.

After what felt like eons, Newt broke the silence. "So, you really think we stand a chance." The brunette stared at the fire, "I think so, we're pretty crafty when it comes to hiding out." She certainly wasn't wrong, His anti-social nature and her unwitting ability to blend into a crowd (most of the time) certainly left their lives peaceful during the school year, this year being the first exception since he'd rescued her in second year.

"Do you…" He wasn't sure how to ask the question on his mind, "Do you still wish I'd have just let you drown?" The Hufflepuff boys voice was soft as he watched the fire dance. Anna finally looked up.

"honestly?" he nodded, "There were a few times last year, with Leta and you spending so much time together…I actually thought about it…but I settled for less conventional methods of dealing with my pain instead." She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to show some scars on her wrists.

Newt was stunned and hurt that he'd caused her such pain, "I thought about using the killing curse on myself, but I knew I couldn't do that…not to you."

"Anna I—"

"It's not your fault."

"But it is! It is my fault! I was a terrible friend last year, because of me you…" she caught the tears forming in his eyes.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the one who killed you." Anna looked back at the fire, "Why…why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want to bring you down, besides, the three of us worked past our issues and we're all friends, so what does it matter." He gripped her shoulder, forcing her to face him, " What does it matter?! Anna, It matters because you wanted to die! We made you want to die, that's why it matters!"

She'd never heard him so angry before, "I don't ever want to be the reason you do this." He showed her her wrist, a few tears streamed down his freckled cheeks, glowing orange with the firelight. She leaned forward, her head resting on his shoulder now.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He looked puzzled but wrapped his arms around her, running a hand through her hair.

"You shouldn't be apologizing—"

"I'm selfish, a trait I inherit from my muggle born status, and being an only child. I didn't want to share you." Newt felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"You have every right to be angry with me, Newt." He rested his head atop hers. "Shh, Anna." The brunette's eyes suddenly felt heavy.

"Newt…what did you…do?" she felt tired. "Shh, sleep now." He felt her breathing even out, he'd cast the Somnambulist charm on his friend, she was clearly distressed and needed rest. They could start with fresh and clear minds in the morning, carefully lifting her he headed towards their make shift shelter and laid her on the ground, laying next to her before drifting off.

* * *

A caterwauling charm scared him awake, but Anna remained asleep next to him, had one of the other champions found their camp? Peeking his head out all he saw was a deer that had rammed it's head into their shield charm.

"Go on, shoo!" he urged the creature who only stared at him with dark and dazed eyes before prancing off into the trees. The Somnambulist charm was powerful and he really wanted her to rest longer, but they couldn't afford to waste time, so with a flick of his wand he woke her.

"Newt?" she looked around in confusion "When did I fall asleep."

"I used the sleep charm on you, I wanted you to rest." He awaited her anger, but none came, instead she just smiled in adoration.

"Thank you." She got up, dusting the dirt off her clothes, "And about last night… I really am sorry."

"Not to worry, let's focus on gathering food and figuring out if both teams are left or if one took out the other yet. We can use Point me to get back to camp, marking a trail will only lead them to us if both teams are still in this thing." A look of admiration crossed the boys face as his partner turned her back, he loved that she was so focused.

* * *

The moment the two fourth years found the river they'd quickly been ambushed, the Castelobruxo team had set an elaborate trap, but in the process Anna's wand had fallen into the rushing water down below.

"NO!" Newt had been quick to act, using accio to pull her wand to him before quickly setting her free from the net trap. Kain and Idris shifted on their feet, the dark-skinned students heard rumors of the two Hufflepuffs.

"On your guard, Idris." Anna grinned, she finally had a chance to show off her dueling skills. Glancing up into the trees she grinned.

"The little one has a plan." the foreign, dark-skinned 7th year's accent was heavy.

"Oh yes, the little one does have a plan. How observant." Anna aimed her wand upwards, towards one of the pine trees.

"Anna what are you—" Newt didn't get to finish as she cast her spell, "Avifors." He watched as millions of the tiny green needles formed into bird like shapes, awaiting the spell caster's next order, Kain and Idris looked confused.

"Opugno!" the pine needle birds nose dived for the two Castelobruxo students, her own partner watched with intrigue.

"Hey, Headmaster black said anything goes, as long as we don't kill them." She winked, watching the two older students struggle to fight off the pine needle birds.

"Incendio!" Some of the little pine needle birds caught fire, an attempt to break free from the barrage of magically conjured creatures.

"Expelliarmus!" Kain tried to disarm Anna but Newt was ready for the attack, "Stupefy!" Kain was knocked backwards, unconscious. Idris held his ground.

"Petrificus totalus." The spell hit Anna who toppled like a domino to the ground.

"Anna!" turning to face his opponent, a determined look settled on his features, the two of them were left.

"What will you do? Surrender, or fight?" Idris felt himself blast backwards "Ventus!" Gale force wind shot forth from Newts wand towards the older boy.

"Stupefy!" he watched as Idris fell unconscious next to his partner as he hurried over to Anna, lifting the petrifying charm from her.

"I see you've been paying attention in the courtyard." She laughed "Well, why else would I show up?"

"Attention Students!" Anna and Newt looked upwards, "The team from Castelobruxo has been defeated, only Hogwarts and Ilvermorny remain." And looked over to see the two Brazilian students disappear.

"So that's Sarah and Leon, based on the previous challenges Sarah is skilled with defensive charms and location magic, so it's a good thing we decided to use the caterwauling charm back at camp."

"But we know nothing about Leon."

"Precisely, so that makes this task difficult, the Castelobruxo students are used to this type of terrain so it was easy to tell they would utilize the surroundings and offensive spells. From what I've read about Ilvermorny, it's located in Massachusetts, back in the states, surrounded by thick forests…which now that I think about it…is a commonality amongst all the wizarding schools…" Newt shrugged at the common trait.

"I think it's best if we gather some food and then head back."

"I agree." Anna waded through the river to check for berries on the other side while newt set to blasting fish from the river.

* * *

A sudden scream startled Anna from her thoughts, some of the fish they'd caught were cooking over the fire, she relaxed when she figured out it had to be the caterwauling charm, but what had set it off?

"Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Something set off the alarm…" two heads poked out of their shelter and felt dread fall over them, just outside the protection charm was a raging fire.

"That's not good…" his ability to remain calm in this situation was a bit unsettling. "Not good?" she could ahve smacked him upside the head for the obvious statement but restrained herself and instead put on a dangerous smile.

"Newt…we're trapped in here until the fire goes out. And who knows how long that will be."

"You're right…" he seemed to think for a few moments before pulling out his wand, "We can use Geminio to duplicate the food so we have enough to last, and aguamenti can provide us water. We certainly can't open the barrier…" she was relieved to see the wheels turning in his head, he was finally getting to the survivalist part of the task.

"I wonder if Hale and her partner set the fire to delay us, we made quick work of the first team so maybe…Maybe they're scared."

"What is there to be scared of? We're 4th years."

"But we're fourth years with a very knowledgeable professor looking out for us, he must have known what this task involved and that's why he reminded you to work on your spell work, even though he knew you excelled."

"So we need a plan of attack."

"Right. So we can tell she's none to keen on playing fair, especially since she got in trouble for cheating in the last task, trying to sneak a bezoar into the challenge to save herself time."

"I see you heard about that."

"Yeah, it traveled school pretty quickly, she's banned from attending potions class."

"I didn't hear about that one."

"Well, you do spend an awful lot of time in your school trunk." She paused, that had to have been one of the weirdest sentences she'd ever said. Newt looked sheepish but Anna just shook her head.

"so, what did you have in mind." Anna thought on it before a Cheshire grin spread over her face.

"We're going to fight."

"What?" Newt wasn't sure about this plan, he needed more information.


	15. Year 4 part 10 (Task 3 end)

The fire had gone on longer than the two fourth years anticipated, eventually dying out after a couple of days.

"Remember the plan, and be as loud as you can, we're going to make them think we've turned on one another and then we can blind side them." Anna had explained the plan in detail and the more he understood the more he was willing to go along with it. Sarah was crafty but not all that bright it seemed, the fire had started from an area up higher in the hills, from that point it didn't take long to find the camp.

"Ready?"

"What do I start with?"

"We should start with verbal, just basic back and forth mud-slinging."

"Whatever you say, bossy…"

"What?" catching on she went along with it.

"I called you bossy."

"I am not bossy, you're just not assertive!"

"No, you're bossy! And kind of short."

"Well at least I don't love beasts more than people!"

"You are so shallow!" he drew his wand.

"Better shallow than stupid!" she copied him, hearing something in the trees, she smiled, urging him to listen.

"I should have picked Leta, at least she can keep her opinions to herself!" okay, that one had hurt a little, but their plan was working.

"Well why don't you go marry Leta?!"

"Aww, lover's quarrel?" Success, Sarah and her partner Leon stepped out of the trees, "Make this easy on us and just finish yourselves off." Wands drawn on the two younger students they looked to each other, Anna motioning with her eyes towards Leon.

"Confringo!" Newt quickly deflected her false attack before launching one of his own.

"Everte Statum!" he had paid special attention to this one during dueling club meetings, Anna let the spell hit her, throwing her backwards and pretending to be knocked out. That's when Sarah and Leon turned on Newt.

"Now that the partner is out, we just have to take you down and we win. Luck for us you two turned on one another" Newt stared at the older students, keeping his eyes averted, he'd never done well with conflict, but if this worked out, and he hoped it would, Anna would blindside Sarah while he took on Leon.

"I-Imobulus!" Newt aimed his wand for Leon who ducked out of the way, "Expelliarmus!" Newts wand flew out of his hand and into the awaiting boy's. now would be a good time, in his opinion, for Anna to step in. A thick fog filled the area, disorienting the two Ilvermorny students, Newt looked to Anna who still looked out of it, he'd read about silent spell casting but was she really that skilled?

"A-Anna?" Newt looked around to see if she was up, but couldn't see anything through the dense fog, a sudden thud left him alert, she had to be up, unless in their confusion Sarah and Leon blasted each other.

"Accio."

"What in the—" another thud, Newt searched frantically for whoever, not liking being this blind Newt back towards the surrounding tree line.

"Newt!" He felt something lightly hit him, looking down at the ground in front of him he spotted his wand. He sighed in relief but also frustration, the fog made this duel a whole lot harder, none of them could see each other.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me, Newt?" Of course he trusted her, she was his best friend…and his girlfriend, as strange as the word sounded to him.

"Newt?"

"Yes."

"Sonorus." Anna aimed her wand to her vocal chords.

"Come find me." Her voice echoed through the foggy landscape, Newt was curious why she would use a spell that would give them away until he heard the echo.

' _Genius.'_

"Come out you little cowards, too afraid to fight?" he could hear Anna's laughter through the amplification spell, Sarah was growing irritated at being toyed with until a spell knocked her forward.

"Over here." Anna quickly ducked back into the fog, Newt aimed his spell for Leon, "Lapifors." He watched the shadowy figure start to shrink down, He'd used a spell he learned in transfiguration, turning Leon into a rabbit, picking up the boy's wand and tucking it into his pocket to return later.

"Leon's out!" he shouted through the dense fog, Sarah must have heard him because the sound of a spell hitting something could be heard, the Ilvermorny girl must have been upset.

"Levircorpus!" a screech filled the space, but whether it belonged to Sarah or to Anna he didn't know.

"Rictusempra!" now laughter filled his ears, he was certain it wasn't Anna laughing and hurried towards the source, finally finding his partner and their remaining opponent.

"Wh-Why y-you little…" Sarah gasped out through fits of giggles, her expression showed murderous intent as she raised her wand, what happened next sealed their win.

"Crucio." Newt watched in absolute horror as the curse hit Anna, green had flashed through the fog and he knew what Sarah had done, the brunettes screaming was all he heard.

"Unforgivable curses weren't allowed!" the Older girl ignored him, continuing to hold her spell.

"Miss Hale, you are disqualified from this challenge." Sarah's eyes widened as her headmistress' voice echoed behind her. "You and Mr. Branch will be apparated back to Hogwarts where you will face your punishment for using an unforgivable curse." The blonde dropped her wand in realization and Newt made quick work of taking it, tucking it away with her partner's before kneeling next to Anna. Tears filled his eyes as he hugged her close, back in the stands Leta watched in absolute horror as her friend writhed in pain because of what Sarah Hale had done.

Unbeknownst the them, Theseus watched in horror as well, a regretful feeling rising in his chest.

"Anna?" he was scared, he was more than scared, he was terrified, terrified of losing her. Keeping her close he felt his stomach lurch as they were brought back to the quidditch pitch.

Headmaster Black, despite his disdain for muggle born witches and wizards hurried over once the two Hufflepuff's were back on the field, he had an oath to protect all of his students. Dumbledore watched from his seat as Leta made quick work of getting onto the pitch.

"Miss Carrio?" The headmaster checked her for a pulse, Sarah hale and her partner were restrained off to the side, Leon Branch having been transfigured back into a human being.

"Mr. Scamander, do you think you could let go of her for just a few minutes? We need t make sure there was no serious damage done to your friend." Esther Whiteacre, the headmistress of Ilvermorny school knelt down beside the grief stricken Hufflepuff. He watched her with a guarded expression, trying to keep his anger at bay as his eyes turned to Sarah.

"This is your fault!" He only let go of Anna so they could make sure she was all right, but he'd never forgive this girl if Anna got hurt, or worse, died. The blonde flinched away from him. Leta got onto the pitch but froze when Newt screamed at the Ilvermorny student.

"What did she do to you, WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!" Dumbledore stood from his seat, making his way down to the field.

"YOU KNEW THE RULES, BUT YOU USED AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE ANYWAYS! WHAT IF ANNA DIES?!" his words seemed to final sink in and Sarah's expressing shifted to guilt.

"Newt, calm down."

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T, SHE COULD HAVE KILLED HER! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED ANNA!"

"She's fine, Newt, Miss Carrio is going to be fine, she's breathing." The headmasters words calmed him only slightly and there seemed to be a wave of relief that washed over the Quidditch pitch. Leta put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Newt, breath." The poor boy had started hyperventilating in his anger.

"Mr. Scamander. I assure you, Miss Hale will be dealt with accordingly, MACUSA will set up a hearing as soon as we send her back to the states. She will not be remaining at Hogwarts." Esther's words eased his pain a bit more.

"Newt, let's go, she'll want some friendly faces when she wakes up." He looked at Leta with a broken expression and she draped her arm over his shoulder and let him back towards the school, Dumbledore and the headmaster following closely behind.


	16. Year 4 part 11

"Newt?" The Hufflepuff hadn't left the infirmary since the third task ended, three days ago.

"What is it, Leta?" Anna hadn't woken up and news around school was that she might not, she had to wake up, he couldn't lose her, not like this.

"They decided on Sarah Hales punishment, she is to be expelled from Ilvermorny school for use of an unforgivable curse and her wand was broken, she'll be on probation with MACUSA until they deem her fit to receive a new wand." This was wonderful news to the reddish haired boy.

"It's what she deserves, witches like that…they're the reason the witch hunts happened." There was Malice in his voice. There were a few moments of silence as Leta pulled up a chair.

"Madame Greenwood told me she might not wake up because of trauma. They want to move her to St. Mungo's."

"She'll wake up, Newt. Professor Dumbledore mentioned legilimensy to see if they can figure out what might be wrong.

"Legilimensy? But that's only for reading minds, how can it be used to help here?"

"They're going to bring in a professional from the hospital, if they can pinpoint what's wrong by seeing into her head, they can fix it. If they can't then they will move her."

"What about dueling club, and her tutoring group? Those students look up to her…if she's not here..."

"We can take over until she makes a full recovery." The door opened and closed behind them and Newt turned to see who had come in, his breath catching in his throat.

"Theseus?" his older brother was the last person he expected to show up here, a few of the younger students had come to leave cards or small gifts but they didn't stay long.

"What…What are you doing here?" Newt quickly stood, knocking his chair over in the process, "Did you come to finish what she started? Theseus actually looked hurt.

"No, Newt…I came to see if she was awake. It seems I owe your friend an apology." Leta turned to face the older Scamander sibling.

"If you hadn't given her a reason to try and prove herself then maybe she wouldn't be here." Newt looked at his friend in shock.

"She thought she had to prove herself?" he turned on his brother, "Is this your fault?"

"I didn't attack her, Newt. I came to apologize."

"No, you didn't attack her, but your part of the reason she got hurt, Theseus. If you hadn't said all those cruel things that day in the courtyard…if you hadn't made her feel more pathetic than everyone else already had…"

"Both of you stop it, who is your fighting helping?!" both boys looked at the Dark-skinned Slytherin in surprise

"Your bickering certainly isn't going to help Anna get better any quicker, so either be civil or get out." Theseus looked at his brother and Leta before turning and walking back out the infirmary door.

"Newt, I have to get to class, but please try and get some rest. You're clearly agitated." That being said the Slytherin left the infirmary and Newt turned to look at Anna. He remembered Anna's father saying something about talking to patients, that they could hear you, even when they were asleep.

"Anna…I hope you can hear me…" he moved to sit on the bed, swinging his legs up so he was lying next to her.

"Please don't leave." He felt stupid, but he wanted to talk to her and this was the only way. "do you remember…when I first showed you the inside of my school trunk? I'd never shown anyone before, I still remember your smile from that day and…the way it made the room feel even the tiniest bit warmer." He felt a lump form in his throat, his adam's apple bobbing as he tried to choke it back down.

"I feel…at home…when you're around…and the—" his voice cracked, "The idea that…that I might never see your smile again, or hear your contagious laughter…oh, merlin…if you only knew, Anna."

"She's going to wake up, Newt." Dumbledore coming to the Hospital wing was a surprise.

"I cancelled class so I could actually pay a visit, I suspect the third years will be grateful for a reprieve." Newt didn't move from the bed as Dumbledore took over his previously occupied chair.

"The doctor is coming tomorrow, and I've arranged to make sure you can stay, I know it will give you peace of mind. Congratulations on your win, by the way." Newt didn't care about his tournament win, he cared about his best friend waking up.

"I don't want fame, or glory…" The Defense against the dark arts professor just smiled, "I know, Newt."

"She was so focused, professor. She kept me on track and we won, together."

"I know. You know, I don't think I've seen you so passionate about anything but your studies, ever. She's really brought out something special in you." The professor stood, his usual knowing smile on his face.

"You two are going to accomplish wonderful things, Newt." The word Are is what intrigued the boy about the mans phrasing.

"What do you mean 'Are'?"

"I can't tell you that, not right now. Get some rest, Newt."

Newt once again sat in the chair next to his friend's bed, he'd woken a few times in the night because of nightmares, but Madame Greenwood had given him a sleeping drought, so he'd finally get a good nights sleep. The doctor from St. Mungo's had shown up sometime in the mid-morning and was currently picking through the metamorphmagus' head.

"She was hit with an unforgivable curse…but that doesn't explain why she's not—" The doctor stopped mid-sentence.

"There's some kind of block." Newt and the Head nurse looked at each other, "A block?" A knowing look crossed Dumbledore's face, he and Headmaster black had come to accompany the doctor if he needed information.

"That block is there to protect Anna."

"Protect her? Why does she need protecting?"

"It's a legal matter involving the ministry, that's all we can tell you." This piqued Newts interest.

"You can't tell her anything about it, it will break a confidentiality agreement, all you need to know is it's there to keep her safe." The Hufflepuff regretted not leaving the room now, he was terrible at keeping secrets.

"Well, that block aside, I do think I've found the problem. When the curse was cast, and her body connected with the ground, her pain receptors went into over drive, her body is just in shock. All she needs is a little bit of energy and some more rest." Madame greenwood ushered the doctor out after he'd grabbed his things.

"Professor?" Dumbledore looked at his student, "what is it, Newt?"

"Permission to use magic on another student."

"What are you planning?" Newt didn't answer as he took his wand from his robes.

"Ennervate." A soft glow emitted from his wand, Dumbledore watched with interest.

"Newt I don't—"

"It will work." The older man backed down, taking a seat.

"if I can restore some of her energy a little bit at the time…I think I can wake her up, it will just take a few days." The professor sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Newt, I'll allow this if you get some rest." He headed for the door, "And try and eat something, I get the feeling she'll be unhappy if she sees you suffered because of her."

"How do you—"

"Anna's just the type, Newt." With that, the older man was gone.

True to his word the Hufflepuff left his friends side to eat, but he slept in one of the spare beds rather than return to the dorm's so he could help her. She'd been asleep for almost a week now. Her bedside had amassed quite a collection of cards and get-well gifts.

"Mr. Scamander." The Matron of the hospital wing stepped onto the floor and he only glanced up for a second.

"I need to take a look at her, Newt didn't stop until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"I won't be long." Her smile was comforting as he tucked his wand away at his side, setting about checking Anna over.

"well, Ennervate seems to be working, but why don't we try something a bit stronger?" He looked up quickly and the woman's smile only grew.

"Repeat after me. Vulnera Sanentur." She took out her own wand, he mimicked, bringing it up across from the healer.

"Vulnera Sanentur." A gold light fell from the tips of both wands and Newt watched with hopeful eyes to see if his friend would wake up.


	17. Year 4 part 12 (end)

"Newt?" he stirred slightly, looking for the source of the voice, Seeing Leta and the foot of the bed. Anna still hadn't woken up and he was losing hope.

"Madame Greenwood said if she doesn't wake up soon, they won't have a choice but to move her."

"Newt." The Hufflepuff kept rambling, "If they move her then I'll have to wait to visit until school lets out." A sudden laughter from next to him made him jump.

"I've been awake for a couple of hours, Newt." The reddish haired boy was up on his feet so quick, the brunette thought he might hurt himself, she felt arms wrap around her and a smile tugged at her lips.

"I was so scared." His voice was soft. "I know, I could hear you talking to me."

"Sarah hale has been expelled from Ilvermorny and her wands been snapped. MACUSA put her on probation as well. Apparently, her family are blood purists, so when she heard you were a muggle born she saw an opportunity to prove herself." Leta tossed a paper onto the bed and Newt handed it up to her.

"I guess it's just something I need to accept."

"Newt you have a— Miss Carrio, you're awake?"

"Yes Madame Greenwood." The elderly woman motioned for the visitor to come in and Anna's breath almost hitched in her throat.

"What…what do _you_ want?" before her stood none other than Theseus Scamander.

"I owe you an apology, Anna." To say the girl was startled would be an understatement.

"Seeing what happened to me because of people like you finally flip a switch in your brain?" the Gryffindor narrowed his eyes but let her take the shot. Newt looked guarded and Leta was ready to step in if things went wrong.

"Theseus Scamander, I'll not have you patronizing my charges, if you've something to say then simply say it or get out."

"I'm sorry, I was wrong." Three jaws almost hit the floor, Newt admitted silently that this was one of the best days of his life, his older brother always had to be right.

"What?"

"I was wrong. I had no right to say what I did that day in the court yard, it was pig headed and I was a complete arse. Seeing what that Hale girl did really made me think if purists were right in their judgements." Newt and Leta were both shocked.

"I saw how well you handle the tutoring sessions, and those younger students really admire and look up to you." He motioned to all the cards and gifts left by other students.

"So?" she sat up with a bit of difficulty, her friends eyes watching her carefully. "So… I clearly underestimated you, you took that curse AND pulled through, not to mention kept my little brother safe out there. So, if you are able, Anna…" three pairs of eyes watched as he got down on the ground, "I want to ask your forgiveness for the terrible way I've treated you." Having not expected his over the top apology she looked for help. Neither of her friends knew what to do.

"Theseus." His blue eyes looked up, "You are certainly the biggest arse I've ever met, and I grew up in muggle schools. But you are also Newts older brother, and despite your complicated relationship and your opinions of my kind, you still came here today." No one knew where this was going anymore.

"Stand up. A proud wizard never kneels for their equal." Now it was his turn to look stunned as he quickly rose back to his feet.

"If your truly serious about wanting my forgiveness, then come here." Newt watched with curious eyes as his older brother walked towards the bed.

"Closer." The Gryffindor leaned down, "Closer." He got within reach and she, without any warning at all, flicked him harshly in the forehead.

"I see someone has range of motion back."

"Yes, and now that I've had my fun, I am prepared to forgive you." She could hear the boy's huge sigh of relief, "But if you ever disrespect me like you did that day in the court yard, again, I will personally make you an example."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now can someone get me some food? I'm starved." Newt and Leta stared at her incredulously. "At least something hasn't changed."

"Hey, don't judge me, I've bene out for what…a few days?"

"More like a week." Leta muttered, shuffling her feet

"A WEEK?!" her shrill voice echoed in the space and Madame Greenwood shushed her,

"Sorry." She lowered her voice, "I've missed two club meetings, a weeks' worth of classes, and a tutoring session."

"Maria covered the tutoring session for this week, I made sure to attend in case anyone needed help." Swinging her legs over the side of her bed she stood, wobbling a bit before getting her balance.

"Thank you, Leta." Both Scamander siblings watched her carefully as she walked towards the door.

"Um…where are you going?" Newt knew convincing her to rest one more day was going to be near impossible but it was worth a shot.

"I want some fresh air…"

"I really think you should rest some more, just for the night."

"Okay." Newt was stunned, no way was she making this easy, "What?"

"Okay, but only if you agree to stay." There was a sly grin from the older sibling, both Hufflepuff's looked at him questioningly.

"It seems your girlfriend would be lonely without you." Anna cheeks dusted with pink but she made no counter argument, she really did want him to stay, and not just because she liked his company, she wanted him to catch her up to speed.

"We'll leave you two _love birds_ alone. Come on, Leta." The Slytherin looked at the older boy but said nothing, following him out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Once things returned to normal the rest of the year went smoothly, Anna spent her first two weeks out of the hospital playing catch up with Newt and Leta Helping her, Theseus had started coming to her tutoring group to be a helping hand with the younger students and on occasion, would she his face at club meetings, and Anna thought she had an idea as to why, she had seen the way he looked at Leta.

"So, what are you going to tell her you fancy her?" The older boy choked on his pumpkin juice, tomorrow was the last day of classes and then they had a few days to pack, then it was back home for the summer months.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Scamander. I bet if you told her she'd surprise you."

"You should really mind your business." The brunette just smiled, "Fine, but for the record, I think Leta likes you too." Anna made quick work of going back to her table, the older boy watching her, shaking his head at her antics.

Newt smiled as she plopped down across from him, "What are you up to?" he was eerily suspicious "Oh nothing, just helping fate along."

"What a strange thing to say."

"You love my cryptic puzzles, admit it."

"Only if you admit you love my quirks."

"I do love your quirks." Her honesty was surprising, usually she reacted in a more indifferent manner.

"I love a lot about you, actually." Pink dusted his cheeks and he averted his eyes like he usually did when he felt embarrassed or shy.

"A little birdie told me you stayed by my side the entire time I was out after the tournament, Newt." The Hufflepuff was silently plotting his defense against the dark arts teacher's demise, not that he could ever actually harm anyone.

"That was very sweet." Reaching across the table she took his hand in hers, his blush only grew which made the brunette smile.

"I'm actually going home with you, my parents are going to be away again. It's funny, the older I get the less I see of them."

"How long will you be staying?" he finally snapped himself out of it.

"Not really sure, I got this letter telling me I'm supposed to go with you. It's almost suspicious, every other year they come and pick me up, but those in between years, they tell me it's doctor business, but I doubt it."

"Have you talked to them about it?"

"I try, but they quickly change the subject, asking me about how the year went as if I don't owl them enough."

"Well, mum will be thrilled, she's been wondering when she'll see you next."

"Well…surprise!" Newt couldn't help but laugh at her tone, a smile spread across her face as she joined in. once their laughter died out Annas eyes drifted to the enchanted ceiling.

"It's been a crazy year, hasn't it? Between you getting chosen as the school champion, those crazy tasks, several near-death experiences…"

"Falling in love…" Newt muttered beneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." For once a happy end to a terrible school year, if only the two knew what was in store for next year.


	18. Year 5 part 1 (Diagon Alley)

Song: Rose of May-Erutan

* * *

"I never get tired of Diagon Alley" Shoulder length brown hair bounced as she shook her head, looking from side to side at the familiar shops, she'd changed again over the summer, she'd cut her hair and her body had developed a bit more. Her curves were more defined, and her chest had grown, not that he'd ever tell her he had noticed. Newt's face graced with a dopey sort of smile as he just watched her bounce through the alley, His mother had sent Theseus with them today because she had to stay back and take care of some sick baby hippogriffs.

"Anna, focus, we need to get to flourish and Blott's for textbooks"

"What ever you say, papa bear." Theseus looked at her confused but continued walking.

Once in the shop the Hufflepuff's made quick work of gathering their books and checking out.

"Is it all right if we stop by Madame Malkin's? My uniform is getting a bit snug." Theseus had graduated Hogwarts end of last year and now had an entry level job with the ministry.

"Not a problem, Newt, what about you, is your uniform in need of work." He looked down at his feet, noticing his pants were a bit on the short side.

"I could probably do with new trousers…"

"Madame Malkin's it is then." Heading for the north side of the alley way it wasn't long before they stepped into the homey little shop.

"Ah, two of my favorite Hufflepuff's! in for alterations?"

"Yes Ma'am." Anna smiled, looking around the shop, her eye catching one of the Hufflepuff scarves.

"Which of you will go first?"

"Newt can go first, I think I'm going to look around a bit." Madame Malkin ushered the boy to her small work area as Anna set about looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to get him a gift, but he's really hard to shop for, such a minimalist." Theseus felt a smile tug at his lips, over the summer he'd gotten to know her and he had to admit she was pretty selfless, and extremely loyal, no wonder the sorting hat had placed her in Hufflepuff, but she was also a force to be reckoned with, words of how she and Newt both had gone up against a potentially dangerous witch had quickly spread, much to his little brothers chagrin. The older Scamander was so proud of his little brother though. Anna's parents were less than thrilled when word finally got back to them, especially when they'd found out she'd been comatose, and no one had alerted them. It all turned out fine in the end.

"Get him something practical." He watched as her dual colored eyes trailed back to the scarf, a simple smile on her face. She was a Hufflepuff, through and through.

"I think he'll like this scarf, I've seen them on other kids at school, and considering he likes to be out doors, it will get some use."

"Anna, your turn." The brunette let the scarf drop from her hands and turned, the same gentle smile on her face. "Coming." The dark haired witch ushered her back into the workshop, and before long, both students had their new uniforms.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starved." Over the summer months, Anna had learned Theseus could eat enough to feed an army, for once someone actually put her to shame, she'd actually made a joke that if he continued on eating the way he did, the ministry could use him as a human advertisement balloon.

"You two go, I'll catch up." Neither brother asked question and headed for this place called 'The amber badger' on the other end of the alley.

"Madame Malkin, do you think you could engrave initials onto this scarf?" the woman stepped behind the counter with a smile, "Of course, is it a gift for Newton?" a blush dusted her cheeks and she nodded. "Then I think it will mean more if you embroider it, I can tell he's smitten with you just by how he watches you." The woman's statement did nothing to lessen Anna's blush as she paid for the Hufflepuff scarf and hurried out the door.

Stepping into the Amber badger she spotted the two brothers, hurrying over she filled the empty seat.

"What kept you?" smiling, Anna just shook her head, "Nothing, just chatting." Seafoam eyes watched her but let the soon to be 5th year let it slide, figuring it was simply that.

"Welcome to the Amber badger, what can I do you for?" Anna briefly scanned the menu before placing an order for shepherd's pie before handing the flimsy parchment menu back to the waiter.

"You guys have your O.W.L's this year, make sure you study, it determines whether you'll be able to get the job you want in the future."

"Newt says he wants to be a Magizoologist, I think he'll be wonderful."

"I've heard, just like my little brother to not stay in one place for too long, I hear you two have had some interesting adventures." Both Hufflepuff's eyes found the table and the older sibling laughed, "No worries, Hogwarts is great for adventures, lots of great places for snogging." Newt choked on his own saliva.

"That's not…Why would…" Anna giggled, "I know that's what a lot of people use their study time in the library for, I' m pretty sure I caught you in there once with Adeline Saynsberry." Now the older boy felt his face warm.

"Nothing to fret about, She's a very pretty girl. Speaking of Pretty girls, did you ever tell Leta how you felt about her?" Theseus looked ready to murder the Metamorphmagus. "I know you've graduated and gotten a job, but you should write her this year." Newt had picked up on Leta's infatuation with his older brother not long after Anna's hospital release last year.

"She's three years younger than me, Anna."

"So, 3 years isn't that big a difference, we'll all be done with school in 2 years and doing our own things, Newt with his Magizoology, me with whatever I decide to do, and Leta with what she wants to do. Besides, I've seen the way you look at her."

"How did you get to be so wise?" Anna laughed, "I'm not sure really, I suspect I spend much to much time chatting with the portraits at school." Their food was placed down on the table and the conversation shifted.

"I think you should become a teacher, you'd be a great addition to the staff."

"I've thought about it, but the more I do…the more I realize that I don't like staying in one place, I want to travel.", I want to see mountains other than the ones at school, pyramids in Egypt, the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, Swim in the ocean. My parents travel for work so much, but I never get to go with them anymore."

"So you think you'll become an Auror, then?"

"I don't know, Maybe someday, but I don't think an office job is for me. when I was really little I told my mother I wanted to perform in the theatre. I used to sing all these songs I'd hear on the radio and my mum and dad would smile and politely applaud, although I was terrible. I took music classes while I was still attending muggle school as well."

"You never told me that."

"Well, things change, I can't perform in muggle theatres as a witch, now can I?" Newt looked at her, his eyes a bit downcast as he ate his food, "No, I suppose not…but you could perform for us."

"What?" she saw the slight mischief playing in Newts eyes, "You said you sing."

"Newt." Her tone was warning. "I agree, I'd love to hear you, Anna." The older boy stood.

"Theseus, what are you doing?!" she shouted at him in whispered tones, he only gave her a similar crooked smile to match his brother.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?!" The brunette slammed her head down on the table, missing her plate of food as all eyes found their table.

"It seems we have a novice performer in our midst!" the Shyer of the brothers ducked his head down, he hadn't expected Theseus to make such a spectacle. "If we give her enough applause maybe she will grace us with a song!"

"That's it…I'm in hell…I'm in hell, Newt." He gave her a sympathetic look as the place erupted in light cheers and applause. She had no choice now.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered as she cautiously approached the small stage in the corner.

"U-Um…I'm not supposed to use magic outside of school…" the flick of someone's wand started a light melody with the instruments littering the stage, Anna felt her nerves spike and her hair quickly changed from brown to black and pink, a mix of fear and nerves settling in her stomach. She ducked her eyes down to the floor. Light clapping from the back caused her to draw her eyes back up, resting on Newt she took a deep breath and started.

"her heart underneath  
cries quietly  
this part of me  
I choose not to see"

her voice shook as the room completely quieted, the other instruments picking up as she continued,

"what lives must I take  
for fealty's sake?  
how much blood must stain  
this warrior's blade?"

Both Scamander's were floored as her voice gradually seemed to grow with confidence, she seemed to have many others entranced as well as the song only continued.

"war leaves its trail  
in moonlight so pale  
its shadows they flow  
in rivers, in rivers  
so put on my mask  
I'll go where they ask  
so I might once again see the  
Roses of May."

The brunette's hair changed from black back to her usual brown, but as Newt continued to watch her, he noticed something, a small streak of bright, platinum blonde hair, peaking through the darkness, he'd never seen that before and made note to ask her about it later on.

"Staining my soul and stinging my eyes  
the red on my hands  
won't wash away, wash away  
no where to run from what I have done  
I'm no longer, no longer  
a Rose of May."

Anna carried on finally closing out the song, after a short while, the enchanted instruments stopped and she quickly made her way back to her seat, applause following her as she hurried across the room.

"Well, now that you've made a total fool out of me…" she muttered to the older brother as she sat down.

"You were wonderful, I think you would really draw people in if you were a performer—"

"There wouldn't be an empty seat in the house." Her brown and green eyes turned to Newt who wore a shy smile. Anna said nothing as she quickly finished her food, leaving the money for it on the table. She looked like she was in a trance of sorts.

Newt looked at his brother before following her out into the cobblestone alley way.

"Anna?" worry set in when she didn't respond. Neither of them noticed the pair of heterochromatic eyes watching with a mixture of sadness and anger from a few stalls away.


	19. Year 5 Part 2

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, Students!" All eyes were on the headmaster, "Now that our new first years have been sorted, I have a few announcements. Anna tuned the man out, she was overwhelmingly tired, and with no idea why, she wished the ache in her head would go away too.

"With that being said, have a wonderful year." Headmaster black took his usual seat at the center of the teachers table and student chatter filled the room.

"I think I'm just going to call it a night. I'm really tired." Newt looked up from his book, he'd picked up a book on creatures from Flourish and Blott's when they'd gone to Diagon alley.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled as she got up and left the great hall.

"Sleep well." He watched her go before diving back into his book, interested in the chapter about occamies.

* * *

The door to the dorms opened and closed and he scanned the common room for his friend, she had developed a habit of sleeping on the couch in front of the fireplace, but he saw no sign of her.

"If you're looking for Anna, no one's seen her, and we've checked both dorms." He felt panic set in, if she wasn't in the girls' dorms and certainly not in the boys' dorms where would she be? He hurried up the stairs a small bit of hope in his chest.

Once in the boys dorms he hurried over to his trunk throwing the top open in a panic as he hurriedly stepped down into it, looking around the small shack like room he heard something from the area he'd turned into a bedroom, he only really came in here now when the other boys got too rowdy. pushing the door open he heaved a breath of relief and smiled at the brown-haired girl asleep on the bed.

"Thank Merlin." Closing the door quietly Newt sat down on the bed, a relaxed smile on his face as he shifted to lay down next to her, tugging the blankets back up over their individual forms, hesitating before lightly draping his arm over her as he drifted off.

* * *

He was startled awake when he felt something move through his hair.

"Good morning." Seafoam eyes met brown and green, a tired smile presented on both students' faces.

"Feeling better?"

"My head still hurts a bit, but other than that, I feel…wonderful." She smiled, tilting her head to look up at him, the red in his hair had toned down some over the summer holiday and it was now a more sandy -brown color and he had more freckles than he had last year. Likewise, Newt took notice of how changes, her jawline was much more defined now and her skin was a warmer color now, probably because of all the time she'd spent outside with him during her annual visit.

"Sorry if I worried you." Keeping her pressed close he merely smiled, "I was more worried about that day in Diagon alley."

"I still don't know what happened, I heard someone's voice in my head but when I got outside…"

"There wasn't anyone there. I know." He took notice the strange bit of platinum hair still had not vanished, he wondered if this had anything to do with Dumbledore's words from last year, he remembered him talking to the doctor back then about a block of sorts.

"It was oddly familiar." Withdrawing her hand from his hair she moved to sit up, much to the Hufflepuff boy's dismay, cuddling with her was oddly comfortable.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." As if to betray him Newts own stomach growled, Anna merely laughed.

"Up you go." He'd never admit it, but he'd rather have stayed in bed, holding her close to him, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept, knowing there may be more of these moments he got up and followed her out of the trunk, making sure no one was left in the boy's dormitory as they climbed out.

* * *

As classes resumed Anna made quick work of diving back into dueling club meetings, students from last year happy to see her return.

"Ah, the professor in the making returns." Startled, Anna quickly turned to face the person who'd snuck up behind her

"Maria!" the two quickly high fived one another" Kids are already asking if you're going to run tutoring sessions again, and we've only been back in classes for two weeks."

"I'd thought about it, but maybe wait until we start getting to the more advanced work, the first few weeks are always review, anyways." Maria nodded, clapping the 5th year on the back.

"I've also got my O.W.L's to worry about, can't get a decent job if I fail, can I?" Dumbledore strode into the room and Anna made her way to the small stage.

"Welcome and welcome back students." The first years that had shown up had heard about club meetings from siblings, most likely, but their wide-eyed enthusiasm was heart-warming.

"To those of you returning to our dueling club, I expect you to set a good example for our new first years. And to those of you graduating, I expect you to learn something you can use in the real world." There was a mischievous twinkle in the brown-haired man's eyes.

"Our meeting today will be short as it is the first of the year, but I expect you to make friends, nothing is more important than your connections." Anna listened as he carried on, students eventually split off, introducing themselves and chatting with one another, she smiled.

"How was your summer, Anna?" she looked up at her professor, "It was what it usually was, My stay at the Scamander household got extended while my parents trip was prolonged, But Anthea was more than accommodating." The older man smiled, his expression faltered however, noticing the strand of bright blonde hair peeking through the brown.

"How did that happen?" Dumbledore had his suspicions but didn't want to alarm her or worry, in case the block was still in place.

"I'm not really sure, it happened in Diagon Alley when Newt and I were getting our school things. We went to the Amber badger for lunch and I remember feeling a bit dizzy, it's been there ever since." That voice echoed in her head again.

"His voice sounded so familiar…"

"Whose voice, Anna?" fear settled in the man's chest. "I'm not sure, but his voice was gentle, he was talking about how he'd finally found me." Had all of his work been in vain, he'd tried to hard to keep her out of harm's way, thankfully she seemed to still have no idea who it was.

"Anna, I want you to listen to me, if you hear this voice again, please, come to me straight away." Brown and green stared at green eyes.

"Professor?"

"Promise me, Anna." She caught the urgency in his voice, feeling his grip on her shoulders tighten, she nodded.

"Yes, Professor." He instantly relaxed, the smile returning to his face. "Now go on, catch up with your friends." With a curious side way glance she shrugged and hurried into a group of mismatched students.

* * *

"He really asked you about Diagon Alley?" Anna nodded, digging into her food, "He seemed really worried about something, but I didn't want to push it. Made me promise to come to him if I hear it again though, like someone is going to break into Hogwarts to get to me." She almost laughed at the idea but decided against it.

"He's right, if you're hearing a voice you need to make sure to alert him, or the headmaster at least."

"I know Newt." The sandy haired boy looked down at the table, uncertainty graced his features.

"Will you…" he stopped, "Will you tell me, too?" reaching across the table, Anna took his hand as a sign of reassurance.

"I'll always tell you if something's wrong…I…" She stopped, now did not feel like the right moment to tell him such things.

"I promise." She smiled, catching the curious look in his eyes, "You mean so much to me, Newt, you don't even know."

"You mean the world to me, Anna." She felt the seemingly common blush form on her cheeks, wondering just when it was he got so suave.


	20. Year 5 Part 3 (Newt's expulsion)

"Close your eyes." Anna rose her eye brow at him, "Newt, I've been in your trunk several times now, I've seen everything in here."

"Not…everything. Watch your step." Christmas had once again fallen at Hogwarts and, in her opinion, he had been disturbingly secretive the last month.

"Can you tell me anything?"

"Nope, not a thing." She sighed, keeping her eyes closed as he led her about the inside of the enchanted trunk. Warmth danced on her skin as they finally stopped walking.

"Open!" he sounded like an excited child which only made the Hufflepuff girl gasp before smiling. Staring in awe, before her was a small enclosure with a rather large array of wild flowers like the ones on a postcard she had in one of her journals, a miniature copy of the same river running through the center.

"Newt…" she turned around to face him, tears in her eyes. "You didn't need to do this."

"Merry Christmas, Anna." Turning back to the flower filled field she looked down, sheepishly.

"What? What is it?"

"My gift isn't all that great but…" Newt watched as she fished something out of her bag, "I found it in Madame Malkin's back in July." She turned, showing him the scarf, in the bottom right corner were his initials in cerulean thread, he remembered her talking about how she was terrible with muggle needlework, but it looked like she had tried, that explained all the bandages on her fingers the last few weeks.

"It's wonderful, Anna." He took the scarf gently, their fingers brushing over one another as he draped it around his neck, making sure that his initials faced forward.

"I love it."

"I picked it because I know you love to go wander about the grounds, this way you always have something to keep you warm." She quickly quieted, realizing how corny she sounded.

"I chose this for you because you said you wanted to visit the places on your post cards." They'd made it tradition to tell one another why they chose that specific gift.

"We both gifted each other something to do with warmth." A grin broke out onto their faces, soon followed by laughter.

"Well, they do say great minds think alike." He ushered her into the enclosure where the two sat talking well into the night.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"I'll go see if the others are asleep." Newt stood, leaving her in the flower filled meadow, the brunette laid back in the tall grass, she never did see him come back, or the smile as he draped a blanket over her, falling asleep in his trunk was becoming a habit for her. Moving a strand of hair out of her face he laid down next to her and drifted off himself.

* * *

"There you two are, I haven't seen you all year." Anna jumped as Leta stepped up behind them in the great hall.

"5th year has been a mess, Sorry Leta." Neither of them had seen hide nor hair of the Slytherin all year either.

"Our OW.L.'s are coming up soon, how are your studies?" Anna grinned, "I really think I'm going to ace my charms exam, and maybe transfigurations. I know Newt will pass his Care of magical Creatures exam, he's a the Hufflepuff Beast Master." The sandy haired boy lowered his head, hiding a blush that spread across his face.

"Always the modest one, Eh, Newt?" she teased, nudging his leg under the table, he looked up, "So, Leta. How has your correspondence with Big brother Scamander been going?" the dark-skinned girl nudged her friend.

"Not a word from you, Carrio."

"Think about it this way, if you and Theseus get married, and Newt and I get married, we'd be sort of like siblings."

"Married?" Newt finally piped up, looking across the table at the two girls, "Y-You see us getting married?"

"I'm not sure that's how that works." Anna shrugged, carrying on with the conversation.

"I mean, Maybe, Someday." The blush set again. "I actually came over here to ask if the two of you might be able to help me, I've bene struggling in both Care of magical Creatures and charms."

"I can most certainly help with charms." The brunette smiled, finishing the last of the food on her plate. "How about Sunday we all meet up by the lake, we can do a group study session, if he's up for it, of course."

"O-Oh, of course." He must have been deep in thought because she hadn't heard him stutter like that unless he was talking to someone he was uncomfortable with.

"I can teach you charms by the lake, and Newt can teach you about creatures in the forest. We can all learn something that way."

Fate had other plans for The trio however, as Sunday rolled around Newt and Anna hurried towards the lake, Leta had sent an Owl letting them know she'd be in the forest.

As the two Hufflepuffs approached they saw a group of students chasing after something.

"Newt, is that—" He looked at the creatures that was darting through the grounds.

"Yeah."

"You'll never catch me, you twits!" The Jarvey scurried in zig zagging motions through the grass, circling around trees to confuse the students.

"Leta." The two muttered at the same time, she had always been an impatient one, eager to prove she didn't need too much help, just enough to get by.

"Hey, Dame, you look like you could loose a few pounds." Anna narrowed her eyes as the creatures scurried past her now.

"Did that little Beast just call me fat?" Newt kept his mouth shut, his father had once instructed him to never reply to those sorts of comments, not if he knew what was good for him. He watched as Anna drew her wand from her robe pocket, Hurrying after the ferret like creature as Leta came sprinting out of the forest after a group of the nasty little things.

"Figures…her impatience will be the death of her."

"Did she have to let them all out?!" Anna shouted back as Newt took off after a group heading in the other direction.

After fifteen minutes of chasing the things the Metamorphmagus had had enough.

"IMMOBULUS!" the hoard of Jarvey's froze in their place, A scream startled her as she looked for the culprit.

"Why does this always happen when you're around, Beast freak!" Anna looked to Leta to get the frozen Jarvey's back to their pens, she nodded, using the levitation spell to get them back into the forest.

Stepping up behind Newt Anna saw the damage a rogue Jarvey had done, the ferret like creature had done a number to a Boy by the name of Albion Chevelle.

"Get him to Madame Greenwood, we'll round the rest of them up, but those will scar if not treated right away." The Ravenclaw looked at her reproachfully.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Well, you can listen to me or Albion can bleed out." No further back talk was made as the Ravenclaw helped his friend back to the castle.

"Newt. Go help Leta, Please?" she wasn't asking, and there was no talking her down when she got this way, He knew she was going to round up the rest of the Jarvey's.

* * *

She'd spent most of the evening outside Headmaster black's office, Henry, the Ravenclaw boy from earlier had reported the incident and now Leta and Newt were regaling the man with what had transpired, and from what she could hear it did not sound like it was going well.

Dumbledore came into her line of sight, she hadn't even known he was in the office until the door opened, Newt and Leta followed not long after, both despondent.

"I've been expelled…" Anna's heart dropped, it hadn't even been his fault, Leta had let the Jarvey's loose, not him.

"I leave in the morning."

"They can't expel you, it wasn't even your fault!" he always took the blame, but this was as far as it needed to go.

"Anna, please…" the brunette turned, eyes ablaze as she looked at the Slytherin.

"All you had to do was wait! But no, you always think you know what you're doing, and it gets you and everyone around you into trouble, every time!" Newt was stunned, Anna had been known to be harsh at times, but never to this extent.

"But now, Now you've gone and gotten Newt expelled!"

"Anna I'm…I'm sorry." The Slytherin was fear stricken, staring at Anna both students noticed her eyes were stormy and her hair was a shade neither had ever seen before this incident, platinum blonde, matching the strand that had shown up that day in Diagon Alley.

"Anna, Please…" Newt gripped her shoulders, trying to calm her down, in his eyes was the reflection of worry. Staring into his eyes she felt her head swim, her body all of a sudden feeling sluggish.

"Anna?" Newt and Leta looked to see Dumbledore, wand pointed at the outraged Hufflepuff.

"What did you do?" Anna toppled, Newt catching her.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, but Newt, I need to see you in my office, it's an urgent matter." Concern dawned on his face, looking to Leta for help.

"It concerns Anna." Nodding, Newt turned, "Leta, can you please take her to the hospital wing." The Slytherin looked reproachful, especially after the harsh words the Hufflepuff had screamed just moments ago but gave in, taking the now sleeping girl with her as she left.

* * *

Newt departed early the next morning, Stopping by the Hospital wing to see Anna who's hair seemed to finally return to it's usual brown, he wasn't sure when he'd see her again, her parents had a family trip planned for the summer months, but he assumed she'd find a way to see him before returning for her sixth year.

"Goodbye, Anna." The sleeping girl didn't even flinch as he gently touched her face, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, he would be gone when she woke up.


	21. Memories lost

*Time skip*

 _Christmas 1913, Michigan, U.S.A_

The hall was absolutely crowded, men, women and children celebrating the Christmas holidays in light of the recent miner strike, her parents were only in attendance because one of her uncle's had sent an invite, he worked down in the mines.

"Anna, you have certainly grown into a beautiful young woman." Smiling at the compliment, she set the crystal glass she was holding on the table.

"Thank you, Uncle Alton." He had offered her a hand to dance and she took it, graciously.

"FIRE!" confused shouts and hurried footfall caused Anna to scan the room.

"FIRE!?" The hall was quickly filled with screams. Alton looked to his niece who was in the process of making sure she didn't accidentally slip up and let her hair change colors or use any magic. This feat was made especially hard by the hordes of people running into her, she suddenly felt her body connect with the floor beneath her, she stayed down, knowing if she tried to get up while everyone was kicking up a fuss she'd only suffer for the decision.

A sharp pain and a sickening crunch alerted her to the fact someone had just trampled her arm, crying out in pain she cradled the now broken limb, curling into a ball to avoid further damage.

"ANNA!" she could hear her Father's voice, frantically shouting through the crowds, another foot met with her head, effectively knocking the teenager unconscious.

"…NA!...LEA…ND…UGHTER!" were the last words she heard as everything went black.

The alert to a fire had turned out to be false and 73 people had been killed in the stampede that had followed the initial announcement, 59 of which were children, and Anna had been announced missing after a full search was made an no body was retrieved.

"A teenage girl cannot simply disappear, Look again!" Alton had been adamant about the first responders locating his niece's body, a second sweep still turned up nothing and the Carrio family bitterly accepted their loss.

* * *

Newt stared down at the paper, his breath caught in his throat, there, on the front page of the news paper was a picture of Anna.

' " _ **FIRE!" 73 DEAD AND ONE STILL MISSING, IN ITALIAN HALL MASSACRE!'**_ his mind raced as he read the article. The words _'dead'_ and _'There was no_ _fire'_ echoing in his mind, he'd just seen her, happy and smiling back in august after her trip with her parents. The two had gone into London, just to look around, he stared at the muggle portrait they'd taken, picking it up, in a sudden fit of anger he whipped it across the kitchen, the glass of the frame shattering upon contact.

"Newt?!" Theseus stepped into the kitchen, seeing the shattered frame, his time at the ministry had made him softer than he had been at Hogwarts, he knelt softly beside his little brother.

"What happened?" Newt said nothing, showing him the newspaper headline, Theseus stopped, seeing the picture of Anna.

"She's dead..." Theseus pulled out his wand, repairing the picture frame quickly and setting it flat on the table.

"They looked and looked but they never found her body..."

"That means there is a chance she's still alive." He tried his best to reassure his little brother that the girl who had so avidly won his affection was still out there. Newt stood, flipping the picture face down and headed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Brown and Green eyes looked around in a daze, she had no idea where she was, why she was dressed so nicely, why her arm hurt, or even who she was.

"Excuse me, young lady, are you alright?" the accent was American, was she American? Brown and green looked at the man before her, it was like she was peering through fog.

"I…I don't know."

"Oh, you're English, well that explains the get up." English, Was she English? "Pardon me, but do you by chance know my name?"

"No, 'fraid not." The man looked skeptical but slightly worried. "You ain't got no memories?" she shook her head. Stepping out of the alley way she looked about the city, high rise buildings surrounded her and people rushed past, trying to get where they needed to go.

"Wait…" She turned, a curious look present, "I can't let you's just go off on your own, at least let me get you to the hospital." The blonde followed the man down the cobblestone street, no further questions coming to mind.

* * *

 _New York, 1926_

Newt stepped off the boat, heading over towards the horrid customs officer so he could check his passport, customs was always a bit nerve-wracking, and they always seemed to think he was up to something shady. Sure, he was a bit anxious, but he composed himself as he stepped up to the desk, handing over his passport.

"first trip to America?"

"…Yes." He kept his responses short and sweet, wanting to get through customs, finish what he'd come to do and leave.

"Anything edible in the case?"

"Oh, Um…No."

"Any live stock?"

"No, no." one of the locked flipped open, much to the wizard's annoyance.

"…Must get that fixed."

"mind if I take a look?" Newt quickly flipped the muggle-worthy switch and handed the man his suitcase. Once opened all the customs officer saw was some clothes and his old school scarf, the embroidered initials still a brilliant blue, even after all these years.

The man closed the case again, stamped Newts passport and handed it back.

"Welcome to New York." Grabbing his case, he left the docks and was off into the city.

"this great city sparkles with the jewels of man's inventions. Movie theatres, automobiles, the wireless, electric lights, both dazzle and bewitch us." Scanning the crowds, he bumped into a woman in a grey peacoat and matching hat.

"So sorry."

"But where there is light, there is shadow, friends. Something is stalking our city, wreaking destruction and then disappearing without a trace. Listen to me. Listen to me, we have to fight. Join us, the Second Salemer's, in our fight. We have to fight together, for the sake of our…" the woman trailed off as a rather plump man stumbled into him, tripping over his suitcase.

"Oh, so sorry, my case." With an exasperated sigh, the am righted himself and turned. "No harm done. Ugh, 'scuse me." Newt watched as the man hurried off up the stairs of the bank, not noticing yet that his niffler had gotten loose.

"You, friend." Newt looked up with a confused smile, he was most certainly no friend to this woman's cause, "What drew you to our meeting today?"

"Oh…I was just passing." He smiled awkwardly at the hateful woman, "Are you a seeker, a seeker after truth?"

"I'm more of a chaser, really."

"Heed my words, and hear my warning and laugh if you dare. Witches live among us. We have to fight, together, for the sake of our children, for the sake of tomorrow. What do you say to that, friend?" spotting his niffler stealing a beggars hat his eyes followed the creature.

"Excuse me." He hurried past her, up the stairs and into the building after the incorrigible little thief.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of brown and green eyes watched him with interest, her once brown hair was now a bright blonde, her metamorphmagus abilities long forgotten after her accident in Michigan so long ago.

"Why does he look so familiar?" She followed after him, needing answers.

"Good morning, Anna."

"Good morning, Mary Lou." Anna hurried past the woman who quickly reverted back to her ravings about witches.


	22. Reunited

Brown and green eyes scanned the crowd, frantic. If she recognized the man with the case maybe she knew him, maybe he could help her get answers.

"Ah, Good morning, Anna."

"Good morning." She smiled at the bank attendant, "Did you, by chance, see a man with a blue coat come in?" the elder man blinked a few times, "Yes, I did. He's over there with Mr. Kowalski."

"Jacob's here, he's still not giving up on that bakery?"

"It would seem not." The attendant motioned to a bench some feet away, "Good for him, if people gave up on their dream's I wouldn't be a performer." Sure it was only on stage, but when she would go on there was almost never an empty seat.

"It's been a pleasure, miss Anna, but I must get back to my job." She nodded politely, heading for the bench where Jacob and the sandy haired man were sitting.

"Good morning, Jacob."

"Oh, Anna!" Newt looked up, just out of curiosity at hearing his old school mate's name, and felt his heart stop.

"What brings you into the bank today?"

"Just making a withdrawal for living expenses." The sandy haired man stopped her words as he finally spoke.

"Anna?" Jacob and the petite blonde both looked at him, there was a pained look on the performer's face, like she knew the man, but wasn't sure why.

"Do we…know each other?" His seafoam eyes were catching, and the smile on his face when he saw her eyes, it was almost endearing.

"It is you, but the newspapers…"

"The newspapers?" he quickly flipped the muggle-worthy switch on his case, prepared to show her the article from 13 years ago, as what he'd come in after flittered through his peripheral vision.

"Excuse me," Anna would have to wait. he hurried off after the niffler, brown and green eyes trailed after him. "Wait!"

"Hey! Hey, mister!" Jacobs voice echoed behind her, in his haste, Newt had left behind one of the occamy eggs.

"Hey mister!" the two were gone though as Jacob picked up the egg, tucking it into his jacket pocket.

* * *

"Wait!" Newt ignored her, hard as it was, as he tracked the niffler through the crowd, watching as it napped everything of value from the unsuspecting people.

"Please! Wait!" she was desperate as she hurried after him, "Sorry, excuse me." She nudged through the crowded bank lobby, her shorter stature not being helpful. She'd lost him until she spotted exactly what he was tracking.

"What in the world?" she watched the black furry creature scurry up over the golden banister, darting off in another direction.

The blonde watched as the strange little creature was wheeled onto the elevator, going down to the bank vaults.

"Hey!" She tried to get the sandy haired mans attention, "I found your pet!" he laughed internally at the idea he was keeping the niffler as a pet, the man from before called out:

"Hey! Mr. English guy! I think your egg is hatching!" Both sets of eyes turned, a stick of sorts slipped from the man's jacket, intrigued she stepped closer before feeling some sort of magnetic force tugging her forward, her stomach churning as she felt her body twist and turn before the group was suddenly in the stair well

"What…just…happened?" Newt flashed the tiny woman a sympathetic look as the occamy egg hatched. Brown and green eyes stared at the little creature, having finally gotten her Barings after a few moments.

"Wait…" Newt stopped his ascent, "Please?" there was sorrow and longing in her eyes.

"I can help you, but we need to get my niffler back, first."

"Niffler…" the word was familiar. "All right, if I help you with your…niffler, you tell me how you know who I am." She held her hand out, like a child making a deal.

"I promise."

"Spectacular." She turned to Jacob, a wide smile on her face. "You like adventures, right?" the Muggle man was still stunned that he had been moved from place to place so quickly.

"I was there, I came over… I was over there."

"Jacob?" seeing he was in his own world, trying to understand what happened, Anna shrugged her shoulders and hurried after the man in the blue coat.

* * *

"All right, in you hop." She watched him with child like interest, "So, you must be a real animal lover." Newt jumped, startled she had actually followed him down this far. There was a multitude of strange creature sounds from his case.

"Hello?" The blonde turned, seeing Jacob peeking around the corner

"No, everyone settle down. Stay. Dougal, don't make me come in there. Don't make me come down there." Peering over his shoulder she saw in the inside of the case was much larger than normal.

"You're a wizard!" her smile grew even more, but he quickly hushed her, her dual colored eyes watching the strange little creature slide through the closed bank vault door.

"No, Absolutely not. Alohomora." The crank on the vault spun, her eyes watched in wonder.

"Oh, so you're gonna steal the money, huh?" Mr. Bingley rounded the corner, much to their dismay, slamming his palm against the alarm system.

"Petrificus totalus." Anna and Jacob both watched as the man fell to the ground.

"Mr. Bingley…"

"That was, Amazing! Was it magic?"

"Kowalski…" Mr. Bingley choked out in his petrified state as the vault door swung open, she watched as he stepped in, staring down at the little platypus like animal.

"Really?"

"Be gentle with him, he is quite small." Newt glanced back at her, remembering the incident so many years ago during their care of magical creature's class. A niffler had crawled through her robes, she'd been less than gentle with the creature since then.

Anna watched both horrified and intrigued as he grabbed the creature, flipped it upside down and everything in it's pouch began to fall out.  
"No, don't play that." She continued to watch as things fell out of the creature's stomach pouch, the sandy haired man now tickling it's stomach.

"Look." The sound of heavy footfall finally caused her to break eye contact.

"No, No no no." Newt was quick in stuffing the niffler into his jacket pocket before grabbing Anna and his case, hurrying to Jacob. The bank security had guns drawn as the three were apparated away.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Jacob finished as the small group landed in a small alcove.

"Well, for the last time, you pilfering pest, paws off what doesn't belong to you." He quickly put the creature back into the suitcase.

"Awfully sorry about that."

"What the hell was that?"

"Nothing that need concern you, now, unfortunately, you have seen far too much." Newt made quick work of fixing Jacobs jacket, The petite blonde to the side watching with mild interest.

"If you wouldn't mind…if you'd just stand there, this'll be over in a jiffy." Anna looked at Jacob as Newt turned his back.

"Jacob…" Horrified as he swung one of the cases, she let out a scream.

"Oh my…Are you alright?!" she watched the heavier set man run off before her eyes trailed upwards.

"Bugger." She watched him rub the back of his head, wondering if she should go after him.

"Um…not to alarm you, but I think you've been followed." Almost as if on cue, the woman she'd spotted stepped into view.

"Hey, Mister…that woman looks pretty mad, feeling his arm pull on her own, unsure of what to do she followed, nerves fraying as they all got closer together.

"Hold on."

"What, wh—" her stomach lurched as she felt her body twist and turn for the third time that day.

"Who are you?" the brunette woman looked exasperated as she pushed the two of them out of view. Emily bent over, holding her stomach.

"Could you please…stop doing…that?" she felt nauseous, Tina spared a small look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry."

"Who are you." The woman pressed for answers, Newt shifted uncomfortably, he had never been good in intense interactions.

"Newt Scamander, and you are?" Tina looked to the small blonde, who at the present moment was trying to keep her lunch down.

"And who are you?"

"Em…"Her stomach lurched again, "Anna, Anna Lisle." A look of realization crossed the brunettes face.

"The Stage performer?" she nodded, opting to sit down until the pushy woman was finished with her interrogation. The hint of a smile played on Newts face, remnants of another memory played in his mind.

"What's that thing in your case?"

"That's my niffler."

"Sorry, you've got something on your…" She flinched away as he pointed out the mustard leftover from her hot dog.

"Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?"

"I didn't mean too. He's incorrigible, he sees anything shiny and he's all over..."

"You didn't mean to?"

"No."

"You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose. We're in the middle of a situation here." Newt and Anna looked at her in confusion, the latter's wave of nausea seeming to have finally passed.

"I'm taking you both in."

"Taking us in where?" Anna worked on getting back to her feet.

"I have a performance tonight…I can't just be running all over the city with people I don't know." The brunette fished something out of her jacket pocket.

"Magical congress of the United States of America. Miss Lisle, I'm afraid your performance will have to wait." Anna narrowed her eyes, not liking the woman's attitude at all

"There's a Magical Congress?"

"So you work for MACUSA? What are you, some kind of investigator?" The brunette fished out her wand,

"At least tell me you took care of the No-Maj."

"The what?"

"The No-Maj. No Magic. The non-wizard!" She indicated to the blonde who'd been pulled into their mess, Newt quickly corrected her.

"Oh. Sorry, we call them Muggles. And you're mistaken, She's not a muggle." Both women stared at him in confusion.

"She's just a bit…lost." Anna stared at him with a slightly confused look.

"I'm a witch?"

"Yes."

"No." Both answered at the same time, leaving her mind more confused, "Is that why you called me Anna? Do you know me?" she knew he felt awfully familiar, but she still had absolutely no idea why.

"Anna? As in Anna Carrio, the girl from the missing persons cold case? That was all over the tabloids when I was a child."

"Mr. Scamander is that true. Am I missing person?" The brunette had clearly had enough, Newt flashed his old friend a sympathetic look.

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but it is true, you are a Witch."

"I'm taking you both in." the brown haired witch grabbed them both by the arm, apparating them away once again.


	23. Tina Goldstein

"Come on." The brunette woman led them along, Anna finally tugged her arm free, shooting her "Kidnapper" a filthy look.

"I can walk on my own, thanks." Newt turned to give her a look, evidence of a small smile on his face, she really hadn't changed since their Hogwarts days, even if she didn't remember them.

"I'm sorry, but I do have things to do, actually."

"Well…" the woman scoffed as if their plans had no merit. "You'll have to rearrange them. Miss Lisle, I'm sorry if you're late for your performance."

"I'm sure you are."

"What are you doin' in New York, anyway?"

"I came to buy a birthday present." The brunette witch led them through the line of cars towards a large white skyscraper.

"Couldn't you have done that in London?"

"No, there's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world, and he lives in New York, so, no." stepping up to the door the guard looked at the group and then at the brunette.

"I got a section 3-A. Hey. By the way, we don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York. We closed that guy down a year ago."

"What's an Appaloosa Puffskein?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain, I've got a book on magical creatures I can show you." The idea of re-teaching her abut all of his favorite magical creatures was exciting, but first they had to deal with this.

"I'd really like that." The three walked past what looked like the goblins you saw in children's books.

"What kind of creature is that?" The brunette witch internally groaned at all the questions but let it slide, now Knowing Anna had been missing in action with no memories for 13 long years.

"It's a house elf. They are immensely loyal and devoted to those they serve."

"So there's slavery in the magical world?"  
"Oh, no…well…I mean yes, in some circles, but most house elves rather enjoy the work." Anna nodded, looking up at the seemingly endless tower above them now.

"Hey, Goldstein."

"Hey, Red." Anna looked down at the House Elf with interest.

"Oh, Hello." The stout creature looked her over as they stepped into the elevator. "Major investigation department."

"I thought you was—"

"Major investigation department, I got a section 3-A." the three headed into a room where people hunched over a table.

* * *

"—It could mean war." Anna's eyes settled on the two main figures, a tan skinned woman with blonde hair tucked under a headdress of sorts and a man with dark and peppered hair who seemed to take a small bit of interest in her.

"I made your position here quite clear, Ms. Goldstein."

"Yes, Madame President. But I…"

"You are no longer an Auror."

"No, Madame President, but…"

"Goldstein." Anna looked at the woman before her.  
"There's been a minor—"

"This office is currently concerned with very major incidents. Get out."

"Yes Ma'am."

"And obliviate this No-Maj." Anna didn't move from her spot, the dark-haired man's eyes still on her as the MACUSA president walked away.

"I was…" She cleared her throat, trying to sound more confident. "I was told I might be able to find answers on who I am, here?" the woman stopped, her piercing eyes fell to the small blonde.

"What?"

"Miss Goldstein said I was part of a missing persons case…A girl by the name of Anna Carrio?" The President finally turned to look at her. The older man's eyes seemed to widen, if only slightly, in recognition.

"That's impossible, What happened to Anna Carrio was a tragedy." Newt looked at his former classmate with sympathy, she was being written off like a long forgotten memory.

"No body was found…" this stopped the woman in her tracks, finally she turned.

"Ms. Goldstein get her out of here. Now." She felt a soft tug on her arm as the brown-haired witch escorted them out, a pair of blue eyes watching her leave.

* * *

Anna looked at the sign reading 'Wand Permit Office.' As she scanned the room, watching some origami mice tear themselves apart.

"Miss Lisle, I'm sorry you couldn't get your answers." She rifled through the drawers of her desk, looking for something.

"Carrio."

"I'm sorry."

"If that's what…Newt, was it?" the sandy-haired wizard nodded, "Called me, then that's what I want to go by. Anna Carrio."

"Well, Miss Carrio, if you are in fact a witch there are ways of finding out, so I won't obliviate you just yet." She turned to Newt.

"So, you got your wand permit? All foreigners have to have them in New York."

"I made a postal application weeks ago." He set his case down, letting his eyes sweep over the cookie cutter room.

"Scamander…and you were just in Equatorial Guinea?"

"And I've just completed a year in the fields. I'm writing a book about magical creatures."

"Like an extermination guide?" a sudden thud startled both witch and wizard who looked over at their blonde companion.

"So sorry, I'm terribly clumsy…" she quickly dusted herself off as she got back to her feet.

"Um…No, a guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them."

"Goldstein?" Anna and Newts eyes trailed to the new comer, "Where is she? Where is she? Goldstein. Goldstein? Did you just butt in on the investigative team again?" the tension in the room thickened.

"Where have you been?"

"What?"

"Where'd she pick you two up?" Anna looked at the man.

"Oh, um…"

"Me?"

"Have you been tracking them Second Salmer's again?" Anna thought up a quick and easy lie,

"Of course not, Sir."

"We were just meeting up for lunch when Mr. Scamander surfaced on her Radar, she was just making sure his wand permit was in order when you came in."

"And you are?"

"Anna Lisle, Ms. Goldstein won my theatre groups radio contest."

"so, you're that no-maj actress?" Anna feigned offense,

"No, I'm a witch, but I fell in love with acting as a child. My parents always said I was good at being dramatic." All three looked at her as the conversation carried on. Heavy footfall shifted the conversation.

"Afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir." The man from before, why had he followed them?

"Afternoon, Abernathy."

"Mr. Graves, sir, this is Mr Scamander and Miss Li—Carrio. Mr. Scamander has a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank." That same strange look crossed Graves' face as he looked Anna over, she shifted uncomfortably, trying to hid herself behind Newt.

"Let's see the little guy." The two former Hogwarts students watched with anticipation as the case was opened.

"Pastries?"

"Jacob…" Newt looked over at her, urging her to stay quiet, she quickly covered her mouth.

"Tina." Graves walked away, a look of disapproval etched clear into his features as he left the office.

Tina finally turned to face her "Captives" with a disappointed expression.

"I'm sorry, Tina."

* * *

"Thank you…for what you did back there, Ms. Carrio." She turned to Newt. "I can't believe you didn't obliviate that man. If there's an inquiry, I'm finished."

"Why would you be finished? I'm the one that's…"

"I'm not supposed to go near the Second Salmer's…what was that?"

"Billywig…" Anna muttered, the strange word popping into her head, Newt and Tina both looked at her.

"Oh, sorry…ignore me." Shouting filled the air just around the corner, newt made quick work of going in to investigate.

"Hey, quiet down, I'm trying to get a statement."

"I'm telling you, it was a gas explosion again. I ain't taking the kid's back up there until it's safe." As the crowd's unrest continued to grow the three crept closer.

"It weren't gas officer. I seen was a gigantic, huge hippopoto…gas." Newt sneakily obliviated the mans mind as Newt and Anna snuck past undetected, into the building.

"Gas. it was gas!"

* * *

Pushing the door to the studio open, the pair took in the insurmountable damage, yet with the simple flick of Newts Wand the destroyed apartment pieced itself back together, brick by brick.

"Jacob?" Anna knelt down by the plump New York native, making sure he was still alive.

"He's breathing, but he's got a terrible bite on his neck. Could it have been one of your creatures?"

" _Mr. Scamander."_ the two looked towards the doorway as Tina ascended the stairs. He quickly moved to sit on the bed, checking his case.

"It was open?"

"Just a smidge." Anna worked on waking Jacob up. "Jacob?"

"That crazy Niffler thing's on the loose again?"

"Uh…Might be."

"Then look for it." Jacob finally stirred. "Look! Oh…his neck's bleeding. He's hurt." A snarling sound Made both Anna and Tina jump backwards, an indignant scream escaping both women.

"What in the name of all things natural is that?!"

"Mercy Lewis, what is that?!" Newt made quick work of dropping the strange, hairless creature into the suitcase before quickly relocking it.

"It's nothing to worry about. That is a Murtlap."

"What else have you got in there?" Jacob finally seemed to reclaim his senses as he took in the three people now occupying his home.

"You."

"Hello." He moved to get off the floor but Tina held him down, "Easy, Mr…"

"Kowalski." Anna answered for him as they helped him up, the brunette giving her an odd look. "What? Jacob's a close friend of mine. He's also a fantastic cook." Newt drew out his wand, finally seeing a chance to obliviate the man.

"You can't obliviate him. We need him as a witness"

"You just yelled at Newt the whole length of New York for not doing it in the first place."

"He's hurt, he looks ill."

"He'll be fine. Murtlap bites aren't serious." Anna spaced out as the two went back and forth about what to do with Jacob.

" _Whats a Murtlap, Newt?"_

" _Murtlap are a species of rodent with sea anemone like growths on their backs. It's rat-like and similar to a muggle porcupine in appearance. The tentacles are known to have healing properties."_

" _Fascinating!"_

"Anna?" Newt set to making sure Jacob was steady on his feet, but his eyes never strayed far from the petite blonde standing off to the side.

"This is all just some big nightmare, right?"

"For both of us, Mr. Kowalski." With one last look at his friend he quickly grabbed her arm before they apparated from the premises.


	24. The Goldstein's

"Take a right here." Anna looked around the neighborhood, it was surprisingly similar to her own. From beside her Jacob groaned, the bite must be getting worse. She pulled them to a stop behind a large automobile.

"Ok. Before we go in…I'm not supposed to have men on the premises."

" In that case, Mr. Kowalski and I can easily seek other accommodations." Anna watched the two, immediately feeling bad for Jacob as they tried to pull him in two different directions.

"No. you don't." Tina pulled the two men along with her into the building, urging them to keep quiet. "Watch your step." Relief flooded anna as they stepped into the warmth of the building.

"That you Tina?"

"Yes, Mrs. Esposito."

"Are you alone?"

"I'm always alone, Mrs. Esposito." Anna stared over the banister at the woman back on first floor.

"She seems…nice?" Jacob opened the door as Tina ushered them into her flat, soft music echoed in the background and things drifted about the room here and there, presumably by magic.

"You have a lovely home, Tina."

"Teenie, you brought people home." Anna turned to see who had spoken, the woman was tall with short, curly blonde hair, not dissimilar in color to her own.

"Gentleman, and lady, this is my sister. Wanna put something on, queenie?"

"Oh, sure." With a flick of the woman's wand the dress on the mannequin transferred itself to her body, Anna smiled as Jacob watched with immense interest, he was developing a crush.

"So, Who are they?"

"That's Mr. Scamander. He's committed a serious infraction of the national statute of secrecy." Newt turned his head, only slightly, at the mention of his name and Anna narrowed her eyes. He hadn't even let that niffler loose on purpose.

"He's a criminal?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's Mr. Kowalski. He's a no-maj."

"A no-maj?"

"And that one is Anna Lisle…sorry, Carrio. She's part of something more complicated."

"You mean the girl who went missin' all them years ago?"

"The very same." Queenie gave her the once over

"But she was brunette, and English. How'd she get to New York." The incessant babbling only made her feel out of place, especially since she still had no memory of being a witch to begin with.

"That is the million-dollar question, isn't it?"

"Teen, what are you up to?"

"He's sick, and she has no memories. It's a long story." Anna awkwardly moved towards the door.

"Mr. Scamander has lost something, I'm going to help him find."

"Oh…you need to sit down, honey. He hasn't eaten anything all day. And…oh, that's rough. He didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake, honey? I love to cook."

"You're a legilimens?"

"Mmm, yeah. But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It's the accent."

"What's a legilimens?" All eyes trailed back to the blonde standing by the door.

"You know how to read minds?"

"So…it's mind reading?" Newt gave a small nod, moving to stand next to her. She'd never admit it but her frustration was growing.

"Oh, don't worry, honey. Most guys think what you was thinking first time they see me. Now, you need food. A buzzing by the window snapped Anna out of her thoughts as she turned, seeing the same little creature from their walk earlier.

"Billywig?"

"What?" Anna looked at Newt in alarm, he seemed absolutely excited at the idea she might have remembered something because of a sound.

"What?"

"No, what did you just say?" she inched away from him as his smile grew.

"I said…Billywig? But I'm not really sure what that means…" he looked like a child in a candy shop, thankfully he had enough self-restraint not to hug her in that moment.

"Wonderful!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Hey, Mr. Scamander, Ms. Carrio, You prefer Pie or strudel?"

"Oh, I'm not fond of sweets, actually."

"And I really don't have a preference." Queenie looked stunned for a moment as she turned back to Jacob.

"You prefer strudel, huh, honey? Strudel it is." She used her wand once more to bring all the ingredient together, quickly making the sugary puff pastry, Anna watched intrigued. Could cooking at home have been that easy for her if she remembered how to do magic?

"Well, sit down Mr. Scamander, Ms. Carrio. We're not gonna poison you." Anna shifted uncomfortably as Jacob motioned for them to sit down, lest they be rude to their hosts.

* * *

Percival Graves stood, watching his target from across the roadway, a boy named Credence. The latter, having spotted the wizard quickly followed him into the alley way across the street.

"You're upset. It's your mother again. Somebody said something. What did they say? tell me."

"Do you think I'm a freak?"

"No. I think you're a very special young man, or I wouldn't have asked you to help me, now would I?" Credence inched closer to the wizard, any passer by would have thought such an exchange suspicious.

"Have you any news?"

"I'm still looking."

"Mr. Graves, if I knew whether it was a girl or a boy…"

"My vision showed only the child's immense power. He or she is no older than 10. I saw this child in close proximity to your mother. She I saw so plainly."

"That could be any of hundreds…"

"There's something else. Something I haven't told you. I saw you beside me in New York. You're the one who gains this child's trust. You are the key. I saw this. You want to join the wizarding world. I want those things too, Credence. I want them for you. So find the child. Find the child and we'll all be free."

Graves turned to walk away, but something Credence said stopped him in his tracks.

"And your sister?" he brought a hand up, running through his peppered hair, his head tilted to look up at the sky.

"I've found her, but she remembers nothing." Credence watched the wizard leave the alley way before heading back to his mothers orphanage, his mind on how nice it would be not to remember his own torment.

* * *

"The job ain't that glamourous. I mean, I spend most days making coffee. Unjinxing the john. Tina's the career girl." Anna and newt both listened to the exchange as she pushed the food around her plate, something was wrong, she felt her stomach twisting in knots.

"Nah, we're orphans. Ma and Pa died of Dragon Pox when we were kids. Oh. You're sweet. But we got each other."

"Could you stop reading my mind for a second?"

"Oh…"

"Don't get me wrong, I love it. This meal, it's insanely good. And this is what I do, I'm a cook. And this is like the greatest meal I've ever had in my life." Jacob and queenie smiled and laughed with one another.

"Oh! You slay me. I ain't never really talked to a No-Maj before."

"Huh. Really?" Anna looked over at the clock, she'd missed her show entirely, hopefully her understudy had gone on in her place.

"I am not flirting."

"I'm just saying, don't go getting too attached. He's going to have to be obliviated." Tina leaned towards Jacob, who was wiping his face of sweat with his napkin, "It's nothing personal."

"Oh, hey, you okay, honey?" Newt finally broke the awkward tension, "So, Ms. Goldstein, I think Mr. Kowalski could do with an early night. Besides You, Anna and I will need to be up early tomorrow morning to find my niffler, so…" Queenie looked to her sister with a confused expression.

"What's a niffler?" Anna had finally had enough, slamming her hand down on the table she stood.

"Don't ask." Tina headed for one of the back rooms,

"Wait a minute!" All eyes were on the blonde woman now, "I've been drug all over the streets of New York, into the Magical congress building, Drug all over the streets, again mind you, forced to stay here and have dinner with people I barely know, and one that knows more about me than he let's on, and NOW I'm not allowed to leave?" unbeknownst to her, her blonde hair had faded into a very deep red.

"I'm leaving now, unless any of you are going to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Your hair…"

"What?" Jacob motioned to her head.

"It's um…" Newt slid his wand out of his coat sleeve again, ready to cast the sleeping charm if need be.

"It seems muscle memory has kicked in, you're angry...so your hair turned red."

"My hair turned…" she reached up, pulling a strand into her view, "My hair…it's…" Her eyes were wide as she looked to Newt, or anyone really, for answers.

"It's a common trait for…"

"For? For what?! People's hair doesn't just _Change_!""

"Metamorphmagi." Queenie looked enthralled, "I love Metamorphmagi! Especially in books, always the mysterious characters."

"Gesundheit." This elicited laughter from Newt, she'd had the same reaction on the Hogwarts express well over a decade ago.

"Hey, you guys can bunk in here."

* * *

Tina had somehow coaxed her into staying, much to her dismay.

"Are all magic folk this persuasive?" Anna tugged the hem of the night dress eh was wearing down, Queenie had lent her something to wear, stating they looked to be about the same size. A knock on the door made her jump as the door slid open. In walked Tina with three mugs of hot cocoa.

"Uh, I thought you might like a hot drink?" Newt continued his sulking, keeping the blanket pulled up tightly around himself, Jacob however smiled at the offer as she walked in handing the mugs to her guests, setting Newts on the table she tucked the tray under her arm.

"Wow! Psst! Hey. Mr. Scamander, look, cocoa." Newt still made no effort to move, staring despondently at the wall beside his bed.

"Toilet's down the hall to the right."

"Thanks." He spotted queenie in the sitting room as the door slowly closed, "Very much." Anna watched with intense alarm as Newt scurried out of bed the second the door was closed.

"Newt?" he made quick work of setting his case down on the floor, opening it and stepping down inside, Anna watched with absolute fascination as he disappeared, this must have been what he meant by "Don't make me come in there" back at the bank.

"How did he…  
She looked at Jacob who just shrugged in response before letting out a high-pitched gasp of surprise. Footsteps and a hand popping out of the case motioned them to follow him.

"Okay…?" she quietly set her mug on the bedside table and headed for the case, carefully putting one foot in, testing the waters before putting her next foot in and promptly slipping down into the case, another memory surfacing as she screamed.

" _Newt, tell me where we're going." He'd insisted she wear a blindfold as soon as they'd left the great hall._

" _Somewhere I think you'll love." They were descending stairs and judging by the direction they were heading for the Hufflepuff dorms. She giggled._

" _Newt, please tell me where we're going?" the reddish haired boy said nothing until she heard him mutter the password to the Hufflepuff common room and then their matching footfall going up the left staircase._

" _we're here." He took the blindfold off and all she saw was his Hogwarts trunk._

" _You wanted to show me your school trunk?" newt awkwardly smiled "No, see, it-it's what's inside."_

" _You want to show me your…clothes?" he just kept his sideways smile as he opened the trunk, leading her to look inside, surprise couldn't even begin to describe her expression._

" _It's…bigger on the inside." His grin only grew as he stepped into the trunk and onto a ladder, a hand popping out a few seconds later to usher her in._

" _Come on!" stepping onto the ladder she thought she had her footing…until she didn't. A loud screech filled the space as she slid down the ladder, a pair of arms catching her before she hit the floor._

"Terribly sorry about that, I've been meaning to make that safer for a while now." Brown and green eyes stared at him in wonder as she drifted back to reality. The familiar feeling of his hands on her waist, keeping her on her feet.

"Your case, it's quite magnificent."

The room shook as Jacob tried to squeeze himself down into the case.

"I'll see to him, don't move." Nodding, she kept her silent promise as he went to assist Jacob in getting down the ladder.

* * *

Yes, Yes I did put a doctor who joke in here, sue me! I hope you all are enjoying my story, please leave reviews on things you think I could improve upon in the review section, or just drop some friendly advice :) constructive criticism is always welcome here.


	25. considerably more interesting

Objects clattered as Jacob slid into the case, "Will you sit down?" having assisted the Muggle man, Newt made quick work of getting to his work table.

"Good idea."

"Anna, could you do me a favor and grab that bucket over there?" She looked about the small room, spotting what he was talking about.

"That's definitely the Murtlap. You must be particularly susceptible. See, you're a muggle, so our physiologies are subtly different.

"Ew." Anna set the bucket down on the table top and watched as he set to work healing the strange animal bite.

"Stay still. And that should stop the sweating. And one of those should sort the twitch." Anna stared in horror as Newt drew up a large meat cleaver from the side of the table.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MARY EASTEY ARE YOU DOING?!" Newt looked back at her confused, his eyes trailed to the meat cleaver and then Anna as realization sank in.

"Oh, No. no no, I'm not going to kill you, I'm not mad." He made quick work of chopping up some meat before dumping it into the bucket she'd found.

"Take that." He handed the bucket to Jacob who looked down with disgust, "Ugh…" Anna and Jacob stood watching as he squished some fluorescent blue liquid from an odd little pod like thing.

"Come on."

* * *

"Whatcha got there?"

"This, the locals call Swooping evil. Not the friendliest of names. It's quite an agile fella" Anna inched closer to the ladder as he let the thing dangle from his fingers.

"I've been studying him, and I'm pretty sure that his venom could be quite useful if properly diluted. Just to remove bad memories, you know?" the thing screeched as Newt snapped his wrist, sending the creature flying at the two. Anna let out a terrified scream and ducked behind the ladder so the creature couldn't latch onto her. Newt turned with a smile on his face until he saw her expression.

She was afraid…of him.

"Probably shouldn't let him loose in here, though…" The wizards heart sank as he opened the door, stepping out into another area, Anna made no effort to move. In his haste to show off the creature he'd momentarily forgotten she still had no idea about the world she came from.

"Come on."

* * *

Anna watched as the two men stepped out of the shack, the door left slightly ajar, she made no effort to follow, instead choosing to stay in the safety of the small work space, a pair of picture frames caught her eye, one of a dark-skinned girl that seemed to be playing a continuous loop of her smiling, and the other a non-moving picture of her... with Newt.

Picking up the picture she stared at it, she was dressed in a loose fitting, short sleeved dress. And Newt seemed to be dressed in basically what he was wearing now, the only difference was probably the color. of his vest. Looking towards the door she set the picture down carefully and moved towards it, hearing the sound of some kind of bird.

"Wait. No, sorry. Stay there. He's a wee bit sensitive to strangers. Here you are. Here you are. He was trafficked you—"

"Newt?" the wizard turned to see Anna stopped in the door way. "Anna? Jacob, if you could excuse us for a moment."

"Yeah, no, of-of course." The plump man stepped off to the side, admiring the large bird.

"I saw your picture."

"Picture?"

"The one with the two of us." Newt suddenly decided that the ground was very interesting.

"Oh, that picture. That was taken not long after our 5th year of Hogwarts. We had gone into London to browse shops when you suggested we take a photo together and I remember this strange little shop that seems to draw your eye, it was filled with all manner of muggle items—"

"McNaery's…" the ghost of a smile graced her features, "I remember this little jewelry box that was in the window."

"The silver one with the…uh, rhinestone embellishments…"

"With a fairy print cameo! That's it!" a joyful giggle erupted from Anna's chest as the memory played in her mind.

"I could have spent hours browsing Mr. McNaery's shop, but I didn't want to bore you, and that's when I suggested the picture. But, Why did you keep it all these years? I could have been dead." Newt declined an answer but took her hand.

"I'll tell you, just not right now." He motioned to Jacob with a tilt of his head before leading her off into the next habitat.

* * *

"All right, here they come."

"Here who comes?" Anna stared out at the horizon of the new habitat, "Graphorn's."

"Hey!" Newt kept Jacob in place as the large beasts charged up, "You're all right." Anna smiled at the strange creatures.

"Hello." The large horse like creature sniffed at the two new people, eliciting yet another giggle.

"They are very friendly."

"She likes you." Newt smiled fondly, "See, they're the last breeding pair in existence. So if I hadn't managed to rescue them, that could have been the end of Graphorn's forever." Anna stared around, wondering what other creatures he might have in this suit case of his.

"All right."

"What, you rescue these creatures?"

"Yes, that's right. Rescue, nurture and protect them. And I'm gently trying to educate my fellow wizards about them." Newt stepped out of the Graphorn habitat and into an entirely different one.

"Titus, Finn, Poppy, Marlow, Tom." Newt led them through a bamboo grove, a strange stick like creature balancing on his hand. If her slowly returning memory was correct, the creature was called a Bowtruckle.

"He had a cold. He needed some body warmth."

"Aww." Anna smiled at the mother like instincts, "All right, on you hop." Anna stepped up next to the tree.

"They're so cute."

"He has some attachment issues. Now, come on, pickett. Pickett." The little creatures seemed to be attached to Newt.

"I think he's fond of you, Newt."

"No, they're not going to bully you, now come on." He tried once again, in vain, to put the Bowtruckle back onto the tree but he held on for dear life.

"Pickett." Pickett continued to chatter at the wizard who finally gave in. "All right. And that is exactly why they accuse me of favoritism. Oh, no, Dougal's gone." As the group carried on Newt finally stopped at one final habitat.

"Where would you say a medium-sized creature, who likes broad open plains, trees, sort of waterholes, that sort of thing. Where might she go?" Anna stared at the African savannah

"In New York city?"

"Yes."

"Plains? Central park."

"And where is that exactly?"

"Where's Central park?" Newt looked at him expectantly, "Well, look…I would come and show you but…don't you think it's kind of like a double cross? The girls took us in, made us cocoa."

"You do realize that once they see that you've stopped sweating they will obliviate you in a heartbeat."

"What's obliviate mean?" Anna knew what it meant, but explaining it to Jacob would be heart breaking

"Oh, it'll be like you wake up and all memory of magic is just gone."

"I…I-I won't remember any of this?"

"No." Anna and Newt watched as he strengthened his resolve.

"No, Yeah, all right, okay. I'll help you." Newt picked up the pail from earlier and headed back into the shack.

"Both of you, come with me."

* * *

"Was watching you at dinner. People like you, don't they, Mr. Kowalski."

"Oh, I, um, I'm sure people like you too, huh?" Anna trailed behind them, her mind on other things than the present conversation.

"Not really, no. I annoy people."

"Why did you decide to be a baker?"

"Well, Um…because I'm dying…in that canning factory. Everyone there's dying. It just crushes the life out of you."

' _Crushes…'_ the word echoed in Annas head as a fuzzy feeling set in, the sound of screaming was prominent in her mind as they walked on.

"You like canned food?"

"No."

"Yeah, me either. That's why I wanna make pastries, you know? It makes people happy. We're going this way."

"Anna, you coming?" the two men had crossed the street, but Anna hadn't moved from the sidewalk.

"Anna?" the sound of her name finally stirred her from her thoughts and she hurried across the cobblestone road.

"Sorry."

"It's quite all right." So, Jacob, did you get your loan?"

"No. I ain't got no collateral." Anna stopped, spotting something in the Bernstein Jeweler's window.  
"Uh….Newt?"

"Stayed in the army too long, apparently."

"You fought in the war?"

"Newt?" She tried again, staring at the familiar creature."

"'Course I fought in the war. Everyone fought in the war. You didn't fight in the war?"

"I worked mostly with Dragons. Ukrainian Ironbellies. Eastern Front."

"Newt!" the two men stopped, finally taking notice that their female compatriot was no longer in stride with them.

"I think your Niffler thinks he's a model…" Newt stepped up to the window display, sure enough there was his Niffler, bracelets dangling from his paws. The little creature saw Newt, quickly grabbed the bracelets and sprinted off the display table, another, less than pleasant, memory surfacing as she watched the creature scurry off.

"Finestra." The glass turned to dust as Newt scrambled after the creature, rifling through drawers and tossing things about as the Niffler made a mockery of him, scurrying up over the wizards head and up onto the chandelier.

Anna watched with anticipation as Newt and the Niffler had a go around on the chandelier, if this were part of a stage play she'd likely be laughing, but it was serious, they were causing probably millions of dollars' worth of damage. Then the Chandelier fell.

"Oh my…Are you all right, Newt?!" Anna quickly clicked the lock back into place as it popped open, her eyes still glued to the unsuspecting jewelry store Newt and his Niffler were currently trashing. Then the case they were on fell against another window, the sound of cracking filled the silent street.

Tires screeching lured her attention elsewhere as the glass finally gave way, in all the chaos, the security system must have been tripped. The niffler took the moment of distraction as a chance to try and slip away.

"Accio!" Anna and Jacob watched as the little monster flew through the air, all manner of stolen jewelry floating from it's little pocket. Anna bit back a laugh as it tried to change it's trajectory, spotting the window of the jeweler across the street, it wound up stuck in the glass window.

"All right, Happy?" He pulled the little beast from the window as Police sirens caught their attention. "One down, two to go." The car tires screeched to a halt.

"They went that way, officers." Anna slowly rose her hands in the air as the Niffler poked his head out from behind Newt's Shoulder. the police loading their guns.

"Hands up!" having spotted the creature they looked on in confusion. "What is that?"

"It's an echidna…sir." Anna thought up on the spot, their attention shifted elsewhere as Jacob pointed something out that should never be out of a zoo.

"Lion…"

"New York is considerably more interesting than I initially anticipated." Grabbing his case, he once again held onto Jacob and Anna as they apparated from the scene.


	26. Little sister

"How many times are we going to do that?" Anna asked, hunched over. She could feel dinner sliding back up her esophagus.

"Terribly sorry, Anna."

"You know…I might not want to be a witch anymore, not if I have to travel that way."

"Well, you could always travel by broom, but it's less conspicuous."

"No…" she lurched forward, the contents of her stomach spilling out into he snow, Newt and Jacob both flashed her a sympathetic look. The former rubbing her back in small circles, he'd had a similar reaction when he'd first learned apparition.

"There there…that's it. Just let it all out." As soon as the poor girl was finished throwing up they took off as an ostrich charged past them.

"What in the…?" the sound of multiple animal screeches snapped their attention elsewhere. "Oh…Wonderful!" Newt set his case down and pulled pout an odd shaped helmet.

"Put this on."

"Why would I have to wear something like this?"

"Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force"

' _Smooth…'_ Anna thought, watching him pick up his case and rush off again. Jacob looked back at her.

"I'd listen to him." With that she took off at a run, thankful she'd worn her ballet flats today.

* * *

Stepping onto the ice the three heard the sound of whatever it was they were looking for, Newt gently set his case down, fishing something out of his coat.

"Here you go."

"Okay, how are you possibly hiding those things in your jacket?"

"Just, um, pop this on." Newt slid the leather armor over Jacob's torso.

"Okay…"

"Now, there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about."

"Tell me, has anyone ever believed you when you told them not to worry?"

"Well, my philosophy is that—" he tightened the straps on Jacob's safety gear and stepped off to the side

"Worrying means you suffer twice…" Newt stared at her with another smile, "Okay, these memories need to pick better times to resurface…preferably when we're not facing off against magical creatures, in a zoo, in the heart of New York city..." The three stepped into the now demolished zoo.

"She's in season. She needs to mate." Anna looked at the gigantic rhinoceros like creature that had cornered an unwilling hippopotamus. He took out a green vial and dabbed some of the putrid smelling liquid onto his wrists.

"Erumpent musk, she's mad for it."

"You mean to tell me….that you just covered yourself in magical pheromones…to attract a beast that could toppled a building?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Wonderful…I was friends with an absolute lunatic." He handed the glass vial to Jacob and stepped forward into eh habitat, case open on the ground in front of him before letting out a loud, and somewhat undignified scream, to garner the Erumpent attention.

She watched him as he performed the strangest set of actions she'd ever seen, slightly appalled when she figured out it was a mating ritual.

"Good girl….come on." The Erumpent rolled over, close to being in the case when something fell from and hit into Jacob, the putrid smelling perfume spread to both of them. The creatures attention shifting to the unsuspecting pair.

"Jacob…" Anna lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Yeah?"

"We should…we should run…" Anna slowly backed towards the large hole in the wall before sprinting off ignoring the ice crack beneath her and Jacob's feet as she hurriedly climbed up the rocks and leapt off the side, into the icy water below.

"Anna!" the memory of her from their second year flooded his mind, she'd had a terrible fear of the stuff since then, but his brain told him to go help Jacob first, get the Erumpent back into the case, staring at the cracked ice in the animal habitat he hurried off to deal with the Erumpent.

Below the Icy surface, Images flashed through Anna's mind as she struggled to break through the surface.

" _Ow! S-Stop…s-stop!" the group was inching her closer and closer to the edge of the lake, the smaller girl using her wand to deflect what spells she was able, some getting past and lashing her skin. Laughter followed her pleas of mercy._

" _She wants us to stop. Why don't we show the little mud-blood where her kind belong?"_

Her body felt as cold as it had that day as she pounded on the frozen surface. The last thing she felt before the cold got to her was a pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

* * *

"—ob, Could you fetch me that blanket over there?" She felt the familiar warmth of a fire, but her body felt sluggish, heavy, like she had no control. Her clothes were still wet, and she could feel her hair had matted down to her face. The same memory kept playing, over and over again behind her eye lids, a younger her, long brown hair dancing in the water as they held her below the surface, the color green and the cruel sneers of former upperclassman. Then, the safety of Newt's arms as he fished her out of the water. He had always been there when she needed saving…but when he needed her…she had just vanished.

"No problem." She could hear everything going on in the real world, but she couldn't contribute.

"I remember…" Both me turned to look at her, "We were in Michigan at my uncles invitation…" Newt and Jacob stopped what they were doing. Their eyes settling on the blonde.

"I remember reading about that, over 70 people were killed, many of them children."

"Yes. There was someone there…A man. He was screaming about a fire in Italian Hall… everyone was in a panic, people were screaming and running about in a hurry to get out of the building."

"Yes. The newspaper said 73 were killed, but your body…it was the only one they never found. But how did you get from Michigan to here?"

"I remember being on the floor as the people charged about, My dad was screaming I think, trying to find me. I had my wand tucked into my garter…My wand…" She shot up in the bed, Newt and Jacob looked on, concerned.

"MACUSA must have found my wand!"

"Anna, Lie down, please?" She turned her head to stare at him, "You need to take it easy."

"Newt, I fell through ice, not off the empire state building." He gave her a 'mothering' look of disapproval.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fully capable of—" Her eyes drifted upwards as a knock sounded on the top of the case.

"Stay right here, I'll go see who it is." Jacob handed the blanket to Anna who quickly wrapped it around her shivering figure, as Newt went to see who'd knocked on the case.

"Jacob, will you help me. I want to make sure he's all right." The muggle man nodded, offering her his arm to stand up, smiling she took it and clambered to her feet, following him out and up the ladder.

"Scamander?" Anna's eyes trailed to an older looking gentleman, "Oh, Hello Minister."

"Theseus Scamander? The war hero?"

"No, this is his little brother. And what are you doing in New York?" she didn't like the looks of these people, their eyes glittered with judgement as the glared down at the group, her brown and green eyes finally coming to rest on Tina Goldstein.

"I came to buy and Appaloosa Puffskein, sir."

"Right, what are you really doing here?"

"Goldstein. Who is this?"

"This is Jacob Kowalski, Madame president. He's a No-Maj who was bitten by one of Mr. Scamander's creatures. And that is Anna Carrio, I tried to tell you the other day, she's the girl from the missing persons case 13 years ago."

"Merlin's beard…"

"Do you know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?"

"No creature did this. Don't pretend. You must know what that was, look at the marks. That was an obscurus."

"You go too far. Mr. Scamander. There is no obscurial in America. Impound that case, Graves." Anna felt anger bubble up in her chest, she vaguely recognized the man from yesterday.

"Wait, no, give that back!" Newt went for his wand and Anna's heart sank at the president's next words.

"Arrest them." She could feel the invisible shackles on her wrists as the blankets she had wrapped around herself fell to the ground.

"Don't hurt those creatures. please, you don't understand, nothing in there's dangerous. Nothing."

"We'll be the judges of that. Take them to the cells." Three individual Aurors yanked them to their feet, newts screams as they were escorted out were heartbreaking.

"Don't hurt those creatures! Nothing—Nothing in there is dangerous! Please, don't hurt my creatures, they aren't dangerous, Please, Please, they're not dangerous, THEY'RE NOT DANGEROUS!"

* * *

The four now sat in separate parts of their holding cell, Anna focused on drawing something in the dirt

"I'm so sorry about your creatures, Mr. Scamander. And Miss Carrio…I'm truly sorry about everything that's happened. I truly am." Anna slowly rose her head, Tina took notice that the once blonde woman's hair was now an inky shade of black.

"I just got my memories back…My life back. Tina, I've spent 13 years in complete darkness because of people like you, people who feel like they have something to prove. I'm sorry that you lost your Auror position, but none of that was our fault…I would have been better off if…"

"Anna…" Newt moved to sit next to her, bringing his arm up to her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Come on, none of that now." He placed a soft kiss to the top of her hair, even after all these years she still used the rose scented shampoo. Jacob had the ghost of a knowing smile on his lips, he'd seen the subtle glances Newt had given to Anna since yesterday, figuring they must have been close, even I their youth. The currently dark-haired woman cuddled into her former house-mates embrace.

"Can someone please tell me what this obscurial-obscurus thing is, please?"

"There hasn't been one for centuries."

"I met one in Sudan, three months ago. There used to be more of them, but they still exist. Before wizards went underground, when we were still being hunted by muggles, young wizards and witches sometimes tried to suppress their magic, to avoid persecution. So, instead of learning to harness or to control their powers…"

"They developed what was called an obscurus…"

"It's an unstable, uncontrollable dark force that busts out and attacks and then vanishes."

"Obscurial's can't survive long, can they?"

"there's no documented cases of an obscurial surviving past the age of ten. The one I met in Africa was eight when she…she was eight when she died."

"What are you telling me here? That Senator Shaw was killed by a…a kid?" the door to their cell opened and the shackles were quickly re-administered to each of them individually, Jacob had been left back in the cell to be obliviated.

"It was good to make your acquaintance, Jacob. And, I hope you get your bakery."

* * *

"You're an interesting Man, Mr. Scamander."

"Mr. Graves…" Tina tried to cut in, looking for any possible way to save them, Anna watched the man with curious eyes as he told her to keep quiet.

"Thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life—"

"That was an accident." The images of chasing those damned Jarvey's flooded Anna's mind, the Name Leta floating at the forefront.

"With a beast. Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. Now, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?" after a few moments of silent deliberation Newt finally spoke again

"I really couldn't say…"

"So, setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was…" he paused, seeming to look for the right string of words, "Was just another accident, is that right?"

"He didn't mean to set that Niffler loose, they're incorrigible creatures, very precocious." Graves looked up at the blonde, disappointment clear on his face, he knew something, yet he wasn't sharing.

"Why would I do it deliberately?"

"To expose wizard kind. To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds."

"Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean." Graves simply nodded in response.

"Yes."

"I'm not one of Grindelwald's fanatics, Mr. Graves." There was obvious tension in the room now as the older wizard leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder what you can tell me about this, Mr. Scamander." Another obscurus floated into view.

"It's an obscurus…but it's not what you think, see I managed to separate it from the Sudanese girl as I tried to save her. I wanted to bring it home to study, but it cannot survive outside of that, it could not hurt anyone."

"So it's useless without the host?"

"Useless, Useless? That is…a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?"

"You fool nobody, Mr. Scamander. You brought this Obscurial into the city of New York, in hopes of causing mass disruption, breaking the statute of secrecy and revealing the magical world."

"You know that can't hurt anyone. You know that." There was desperation in Newts voice as Anna and Tina watched the exchange.

"You are therefore guilty of treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death." One of the women pressed their wand to his neck, "Ms. Goldstein and Miss Carrio, who aided and abetted you…"

"No, they've done nothing of the kind—"

"The receive the same sentence." Tears flooded the eyes of both witches, "Just…do it immediately, but Leave Miss Carrio here, I'll deal with her myself."

"What?!" Panic filled her as she watched the two women escort Newt and Tina from the room,

"I'll inform president Piquery myself." He waved them out the door, turning to face Anna.

"Hello, Alaris." She pressed herself against the wall, with Newt and Tina gone paired with the fact she was still wandless, the ball was entirely in his court now, she was at his mercy while her friends went to die.

"I've been looking for you for quite a while…Little sister."


	27. The blind pig

"You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Alaris." Anna stared at the man, terror filled her as he drew his wand, circling her like a vulture who'd found it's prey.

"He was certainly thorough in his efforts to conceal you, and in plain sight as well."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Mr. Graves? I don't have any siblings." Her voice shook as he continued to eye her.

"On the contrary, you do have one sibling. But when he took you, he placed you with a non-magical family so I was unable to track you. He took your memories of me. Gave you a new name, a new identity. He took you from me!" She flinched back, but he made it a show to hold her in place, running his thumb over her cheek.

"But after 25 years, I've finally found you, little dove." She watched him fish something out of one of his desk drawers, a ratty looking cloth.

"Bite down on this, it will lessen the pain."

"You're insa—" he shoved the fabric into her mouth, securing it tightly behind her head, "Shh, this will only hurt a little, and try not to scream too much…" Her eyes glittered with fear as the pain began.

* * *

the struggle to stay awake grew taxing on her body, He had left her, shackled, in the cupboard in his office to go see to other matters, the sound of voices outside filled her with fear, who were they and what did they want?

the sound of the door blasting open made her shrink back, rocking the wooden structure in her haste. Bright light blinded her as the door swung open, a pair of concerned, yet angry eyes looked down at her.

"Anna?" the cloth in her mouth was removed and the shackled magically undone as Queenie helped her out of her claustrophobic prison.

"sweetheart, who did this?" her brown and green eyes swept back and forth between the friendly faces.

"That man…is by the far…the most psychotic…"

"We ain't really got time for this…" She snapped back to reality, ignoring her pain as they made for the door, something caught her attention.

"My wand…" there, in a secure glass case against the wall, was her wand.

"Queenie, can I borrow your wand for a moment?"

"Yeah sure…" the blonde bombshell handed over her wand, curious as to what Anna was going to do.

"Finestra!" she watched the glass turn to dust, quickly grabbing her wand and giving Queenie back her own.

"Wonderful, now let's go."

* * *

Hurrying through the underground corridors Queenie, Jacob and Anna kept their eyes peeled for any signs of Newt and Tina.

"You don't think they actually killed them…do you?" Heavy foot fall could be heard throughout the space, likely Auror's, this meant good news, at least for them.

"Look!" from around one of the pillars came Newt and Tina.

"Oh thank Merlin…" they all shared a frantic, terrified looks.

"What happened to you?" Newt and Tina both gave her a concerned look,

"Newt, as charming as your concern is, now really isn't the time. But Look." She flashed her wand.

"I knicked it from that lunatics office, I wonder how long MACUSA's had it." Queenie held the case forward.

"Get in."

"I've never been able to see the sun set in New York. It's truly beautiful."

"You never watched the sunset, even as a girl?"

"Well, there were these days, back when Newt and I were younger. I'd go for visits over the summer months and it was an annual tradition to watch the sunrise together. He'd wake me up while his mother and Theseus were still asleep, and we'd climb up onto the roof to catch the first rays of light for the day. But no, I've never seen a sunset, not like this."

"It always made you smile." Anna and Tina both looked at him as he climbed up onto the ledge of the building.

"It made me smile because I was spending time with the only person in my life who was ever consistent." Tina watched the two interact, the hopeless romantic in her taking over, if only for a moment.

"Graves always insisted that the disturbances were caused by a beast. We need to catch all your creatures so he can't keep using them as a scapegoat."

"There's only one still missing. Dougal, my Demiguise."

"Dougal?"

"The only problem is that um…he's invisible."

"You would rescue an invisible beast…" Newt turned, flashing Anna a look of playful annoyance before turning back to Tina.

"Invisible?"

"Yes."

"Most of the time. He does, um…"

"How do you catch something that's—"

"With immense difficulty."

"Gnarlack." Tina stepped closer to the two, Anna looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Gnarlack, he was an informant of mine when I was an Auror."

"And he'll be helpful…how?" Neither Newt nor Anna knew where she was going with this information

"He used to trade in magical creatures, on the side."

"He wouldn't happen to have an interest in paw prints, would he?"

"He's interested in anything he can sell."

* * *

Tina led them down the alleyway and down into an alcove with a poster of a woman looking into a mirror.

"The blind pig?" Queenie and Tina transfigured their clothes into flapper dresses, Anna frowned.

"Absolutely not…"

"Oh, come on. Have a little fun, Anna." She glared at Queenie, "No. No, not happening." The blonde woman smiled at her, giving a simple swish of her wand, her three-day old outfit of a simple dress blouse and black, knee length skirt quickly changed into a beige a-line flapper dress with plenty of gold embellishments. Her hair quickly re-curled itself, resting gently at her shoulders, replacing the formerly matted down hair she'd had since her swim at the zoo.

"I loathe you…" Newt eyes trailed over her figure, he thought she was quite stunning, Queenie who'd caught him looking, winked at him as he fixed his Bow-tie.

* * *

"Do you remember back in Diagon Alley?" Newt, Anna and Tina all found a seat while Jacob and Queenie went to get drinks. The elf carried on with her song as images floated about the room.

"I'll never forgive Theseus for that stunt." Tina looked interested.

"We went to get our books for 5th year, at Hogwarts and Newt's mum couldn't make it, so his older brother brought us. Anyways, we went to this place…" She tried to think of the name, "Oh what was it?"

"The Amber Badger." Newt filled in the blank for her.

"Right! And I may have let it slip that I enjoyed singing, so Theseus gets up and he calls everyone's attention to us."

"It wasn't that Bad, Anna."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Shy and reserved. Were you the one in the spotlight?" Tina's smile grew, "I could feel my heart in my feet."

"Yes, but you sang beautifully."

"And this is why he gets all the ladies." Newts face flushed bright red, "You two sound like you were really close."

"We were, we even went steady during our school years. We really went through a lot."

"Well, I'd love to hear you sing sometime." Anna smiled, looking down at the table.

"Why not now?" Anna flashed Newt a dark look, "Newton Scamander, I swear to god, if you pull the same stunt he did, I'll end you myself." He rose his hands up in defense, quickly changing the topic.

"Forgive me, but I saw something…in that death potion back there, you were hugging that second Salemer boy."

"His name is credence." Tina informed, Anna's mind wandered to the darkly dressed boy from the bank.

"His mother beats him… She beats all those kids she's adopted, but she seems to hate him the most."

"She was the No-Maj that you attacked?"

"That's how I lost my job. I went for her in front of a meeting of her crazy followers. They all had to be obliviated. It was a big scandal." Anna's eyes darted to the goblin who sat down at their table.

"So, you're the guy with the case full of monsters, yeah?"

"News travels fast. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me if there've been any sightings, tracks, that sort of thing."

"You got a pretty big price on your head, Mr. Scamander. Why should I help ya, instead of turning ya in?"

"I take it I'll have to make it worth your while."

"Yeah, just consider it a cover charge." Newt slid a few coins across the table, "Ha, MACUSA is offering more than that." He set a moonscope on the table next,

"Lunascope? I got five." Next was a frozen ashwinder egg, The goblin looked at it with interest.

"you see, now we're—wait a minute, that's a bow—that's a Bowtruckle, right?"

"No."

"Aw, come on. They pick lock's, right?"

"You're not having him." As the negotiation carried on Anna got an idea, she could finally put her metamorphmagus abilities to use.

"Well, Good luck getting back alive, Mr. Scamander, what with the whole of MACUSA on your back."

"Mr. Gnarlack, are you educated about Metamorphmagi?" Newt and Tina cast their gazes to her, "What about 'em?"

"and how about magical poisons? You see, I may or may not, who's to say? have slipped something into your drink while your attentions were elsewhere."

"What are you getting at, Lady?" he put a chewed up cigar to his mouth

"You see, I'm a metamorphamgus, and quite adept at brewing potions, poisons specifically. I could easily slip something into your drink and sneak out of here with no one noticing."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Fire whiskey is usually more golden brown in color, isn't it?" The goblin looked at the drink in his hand, "If you notice, your drink is slightly inkier in color." Tina looked at the drink, she was right, but how had Anna possibly slipped a poison in when they'd been watching her the whole time?

"A sure-fire sign that it's been tampered with." He sat back down at the table, "What do you want?"

"You give my friend the information he wants, and I'll consider giving you the antidote to the Arnica syrup I put in your drink." Her smile was sweet, yet somehow vicious.

"Consider?"

"You heard me, Mr. Gnarlack. Information, then an antidote." The Goblin scowled at being beaten at his own game.

"Somethin' invisible's been wreaking havoc around fifth avenue. You may want to check out Macy's department store, might have what you're looking for."

"Dougal. One last thing. There's a Mr. Graves, who works at MACUSA, I was wondering what you knew of his background."

"You ask a lot of questions, Mr. Scamander. That can get you killed."

"MACUSA are coming."

"You tipped them off?!" the posters on the wall changed, revealing wanted posters of the four magical people.

"I hope you enjoy your slow death, Mr. Gnarlack." They made quick work of disapparating from the shabby speakeasy after Jacob knocked the Goblin unconscious.


	28. Alaris Grindelwald

"Arnica Syrup isn't poisonous." Anna just smiled, as they touched back down outside Macy's "Oh, I know, and I never put anything in his drink, I just used a simple color changing charm while he was signing off on his tab." All four of her companions stared at her.

"that is truly..."

"Ingenious. you know, you'd make a wonderful addition to the investigations department."

"I had a professor tell me I should take up teaching, back in my school days." her eyes trailed to the window, watching with intrigue as something invisible lifted the purse off the mannequin before sauntering off.

"Dougal?" Newt just gave her a nod as the group entered the shop.

"Dougal." Ducking behind the Christmas display, the five watched as the bag continued on it's way.

"Demiguise' are fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip of provoked." Anna stared at the long, white-haired creature climbing one of the displays.

"He's sort of cute."

"You two, head that way. And try very hard not to be predictable."

"was that the Demiguise?"

"No, I think it might be the reason the Demiguise is here." The three stepped out from behind the plastic Christmas trees as Dougal turned to look at them, quickly climbing the stairs to the store room. They hurried after the orangutan like creature.

"It's sight operates on probability, so it can foresee the most likely immediate future."

"I see you still remember Care of magical creature's lesson's" Anna smiled briefly, her eyes suddenly trailing upwards

"What's it doing?"

"He's babysitting."

"What did you just say?" Tina stepped further into he attic, but still kept a fair distance.

"Um…Newt?" he followed her gaze, catching the multi-colored feathers of the occamy above.

"This is my fault. I thought I had them all but I must've miscounted." Quietly laying the case down, Newt crouched beside Dougal.

"It's babysitting that?"

"Occamies. They are choranaptyxic, meaning they grow to fill the available space." Tina moved to stand next to Anna, her eyes never leaving the creatures face, the blonde witch noticed the smile growing on the American witches features.

"Mummy's here." A bell chimed behind them, setting the Occamy reeling, Dougal made for Jacob and queenie, getting them out of harms way.

"Whoa!"

"We need an insect!" Anna watched at the serpent like body squirmed about the room, sweeping them all in different directions. "Any kind of insect! And a teapot! FIND A TEAPOT!" Frantic eyes searched for the items requested.

"TEAPOT!" Anna stared in terror from her place on the floor, the serpents body had pinned her down in all the chaos.

"Roach in teapot…" Jacob looked over at Tina, ready to throw the cockroach. As soon as the insect was air born, Tina leapt from her hiding place, sprinting for the unsuspecting bug, the occamy followed after it's snack, shrinking down to dive into the Teapot after it. Newt quickly slammed the lid over the top.

"Choranaptyxic. They also shrink to fill the available space."

"Tell me the truth, was that everything that came out of the case?"

"That's everything. And that's the truth."

* * *

Newt and Jacob put Dougal and the Occamy back in their respectful habitats as Anna wandered about, taking in all of the other rooms she hadn't seen on her last visit, stopping at one that was familiar.

"Newt?" He made quick work of seeing what she'd found, stopping at the room he'd made for her. He'd transferred it over from his old school trunk when he'd bought the suitcase.

"Yes, what is—Oh…"

"You kept this, Even after all these years?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I couldn't—Well, that is to say…" He struggled to find the right words.

"He never gave up hope you might still be alive." Anna turned, looking at him eye to eye for the first time since a few days ago.

"Hey Newt, who is she?" The sandy-haired wizard turned his attention to Queenie, "Oh, it's no one."

"Leta Lestrange. I've heard of that family, aren't they kind of…you know?"

"Please don't read my mind." There was an awkward silence, Anna's mind wandered back to the day of Newts expulsion from Hogwarts, how angry she'd been with Leta, all those years ago.  
"Sorry, I asked you not too."

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't help it, people are easiest to read when they're hurting."

" _All you had to do was wait! But no, you always think you know what you're doing, and it gets you and everyone around you into trouble, every time!" Newt was stunned, Anna had been known to be harsh at times, but never to this extent._

" _But now, Now you've gone and gotten Newt expelled!"_

" _Anna I'm…I'm sorry."_ Snapping out of her thoughts she stared down at the ground.

"Anyway, it was a long time ago."

"That was a real close friendship you all had at school."

"Well, none of us quite fit in at school, so we all became quite—"

"You became real close, for years."

"We did everything together, from 3rd year until Newt had to leave at the start of our 5th year. I never told her I was sorry…for screaming at her that day. I was still so mad about the Jarvey's and your imminent expulsion. I said terrible things…"

"She was a taker, you need a giver, like—"

"What are you three talking about?" Tina reconvened with the rest of them outside of Anna's little garden.

"Oh, um, school."

"School."

"Did…did you say school? Is there a school, a wizardry school here in, uh, America?" Queenie smiled, a huge grin spreading over her face, "Of course! Ilvermorny. It's only the best wizard school in the whole world."

"I think you'll find that the best wizarding school in the world is Hogwarts."

"Hogwash."

" In our school days I met a witch from your school who was rather adept at unforgivable curses."

"Sarah Hale, I remember seeing her file. You're the muggle born she attacked?" Anna gave a curt nod, "I still have the scar from where it initially hit."

"Sarah actually stood trial again for illegally obtaining a wand while still on probation, and torture allegations. she's in Stoneward prison now." The sound of thunder ended their conversation, all eyes trailed to the hovering thunderbird.

"Danger. He senses danger."

"Graves…"

"What?"

"Percival Graves! Think about it, he wanted you dead."

"He had you locked in that cupboard." Anna flashed Jacob a look, he quickly closed his mouth, looking away while whistling.

"He what?" Wide blue-green eyes turned to look at her, he never got over how she always put other people before herself, it still upset him, even after all these years apart.

"Not important right now, Newt. Focus."

* * *

They now stood in front of the large, neon 'Squires' sign, overlooking the city." All eyes watched the destruction it caused, bouncing from building to building with no rhyme or reason.

"Is that it, is that the obscurial thing?"

"That's more powerful than any obscurial I've ever heard of. If I don't come back, look after my creatures." He handed the case to Anna and an instruction book to Tina. "Everything that you need to know is in there."

"Newt, no!" She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, effectively stopping him from apparating.

"They're not killing it."

"And you're not going this alone. I've spent 13 years in absolute darkness, Newt…I can't go through that again." Her eyes were pleading, "Please…don't make me go through that again…" there was a brief moment where their eyes met once more, a sense of longing reflected in his, without her noticing he pried her hand from his jacket before apparating.

"No!" Tina looked at her with worry, Taking the case and handing it to Jacob and the book to Queenie, "You heard him, look after them."

"Let's go." Anna looked at Tina, uncertain if she knew what they were getting into before they both apparated.

* * *

The two witches reappeared right in the center of all the chaos.

"Find him!" Tina and Anna searched the crowd for the blue clad wizard, ducking behind an overturned vehicle.

"Newt!"

"It's the Second Salem boy, he's the obscurial!" Anna peered up at the large black mass that was terrorizing New York.

"He's not a child."

"His power must be he's—he's somehow managed to survive." Anna darted out from behind their shield, running full speed at Percival Graves and the Obscurial.

"Anna!" Newt watched in horror as Tina's voice caught his attention

"Newt. I'll get her. Save him." Tina hurried after the blonde witch, her own wand drawn.

"Mr. Graves!" Anna threw spell after spell at the older man, "Alaris, stay out of this!"

"My name—" another spell, "Is not—" he deflected as she backed him into a corner, "ALARIS!" Tina quickly joined the fray as Credence escaped. He quickly recuperated and went on the offensive, getting closer and closer to the two witches.

"Tina, you always turn up where you're least wanted. And Alaris, I'll deal with you later." Anna tackled Tina to the ground as Graves pulled a car at them before apparating.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We need to go, now."

"Right!"

* * *

Sneaking under the barrier Tina and Anna snuck down into the subways tunnels.

"Which way?" Anna held her wand at arms-length.

"Point me." She watched as the wand floated in front of them. "Last time I had to use this spell, newt and I were in a densely populated forest terrain as part of the Tri-wizard tournament." The two chased after the floating wand.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch, all things considered." Anna laughed, "Guess it's muscle memory."

"I guess so." She made a shar turn, sprinting down the staircase marked 'City hall' just in time to see a spell shoot off in the darkness of the tunnel.

"I'd say we found them." Another blast of light filled the dim railway as she snatched her wand up.

"I think not. Mind watching my back?" Tina looked at her new-found friend in confusion. "What are you going to do?"

"Something crazy."

"Great, but we're already here."

"Then, something entirely stupid." Tina watched the blonde dart off the platform and onto the tracks.

Newt watched from his hiding place behind one of the pillars, confused at what was now charging up behind the man, he bit back a laugh as Anna barreled into Graves from behind, knocking the wizard to the ground with an undignified 'Oof!' before she apparated away. Reappearing next to Tina.

"Always remember, never piss off a badger." Tina gave her an odd look as Graves shot electricity through the train rails, Anna disapparated once more as Newt fell onto the track.

"Enough!" She reappeared in front of her friend, deflecting the spells. She could feel the ground rumbling beneath her feet.

"Credence…" she dropped her guard, getting blasted by one of Graves spells, sending her spiraling to the ground.

"Credence!" the poor boy was returning to his obscurial form, filling the subway tunnel in his anger and despair. All three disapparated to avoid a full-on blast from the anger filled boy as he destroyed the structure.

"Credence, no." Tina slowed to a job on the tracks, the dark mass stopped, hearing her voice. "Don't do this, please." Anna looked up at the black cloud, pressed to the ceiling.

"Keep talking, Tina. Keep talking to him, he'll listen to you. He's listening."

"Credence." Anna pulled herself up off the tracks, using the platform as support, "Credence, do you remember me?" she'd frequently seen the Second Salemer's gather in high traffic places, but credence always kept his head bowed low, his expression blank. She always made it a habit to smile as she walked past, he'd always tried to smile back.

"We know what that woman did to you." The black mass shifted, revealing credence's crying face. "We know that you've suffered. You need to stop this now."

"Newt, Tina and I will protect you, Credence." Their calmed voices seemed to be working

"This man, he's using you."

"Don't listen to them, Credence. I want you to be free." Graves inched closer to Credence, "It's all right."

"That's it." Credence was slowly regaining a corporeal form as a sudden onslaught of wizards stormed the destroyed tunnel.  
"Shh, don't, you'll frighten him!" Anna's eyes fell to the crowd of Aurors and President Piquery. The former stepped in front of Credence, her arms spread out on either side of her, creating a poor wall between Credence and the mass of wizards. Newt and Tina looked both scared and confused at her action.

"Wands down! Anyone harms them, they answer to me." Graves turned to face Anna and Credence, "Alaris, Credence."  
"Credence."

"Anna." Her eyes landed on Newt, taking in the fear, written so plainly on his face. She felt her body meet the ground as spells flew from the auror's wands.

"NO!" pained screams filled her ears as they blasted Credence apart, she fought against who had tackled her, trying in vain to help the obscurial boy.

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM, PLEASE STOP!" a hand covered her eyes as the tunnel filled with bright light. Credence was gone.

When everything was clear she looked at who had tackled her, disgusted to see it was Percival graves.

"Are you all right, Alaris?" she attempted to shoved him off of her but his grip tightened, holding her to his chest as he walked towards the president. She was currently a hostage.

"Credence…you fools. Do you realize what you've done?"

'The obscurial was killed on my orders, Mr. Graves." Anna struggled, trying to pry his arm off of her, Newt and Tina watched the exchange on bated-breath.

"Yes, and history will surely note that, madame president. What was done here tonight was not right."

"He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws…"

"A law that…has us scuttling like rats in the gutter. A law the demands that we conceal our true nature. A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear, lest we risk discovery. I ask you, Madame President, I ask all of you. Who does this law protect? Us, or them?" his finger drifted upwards, towards the surface.

He turned, dragging Anna along with him, "I refuse to bow down any longer."

"Aurors, I'd like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand, and escort him back." Graves drug anna along with him once again until a forcefield stopped him in his tracks. She felt the tip of his wand press into her neck. Turning on his heel he shot quick fire curses at the crowd of Auror's, Annas eyes trailed to Newt and Tina.

Newt must have caught her hint because all the saw next was the swooping evil headed right for her before shrinking down and binding Graves' arms behind his back. Anna darted off to the side, well out of his or the creatures reach.

"Accio!" Newt and Tina climbed back onto the platform, Newts wand held out before him as they cautiously approached the bound wizard.

"Revelio." Graves' hair turned snowy white, and Anna watched in horror as his eyes shifted to two entirely different colors, not unlike her own, only instead of green and brown, one was a very light blue. His face twisted in a smile and she stopped int her steps.

"Do you think they can hold me…Little sister." Newt and Tina's eyes flicked quickly to the blonde witch as Madame Piquery stood in front of the now revealed Grindelwald.

"We'll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald." Two Auror's grasped him firmly, escorting him out of the subway.

* * *

"I figured…somebody ought to keep an eye on this." Newt took his case back from Jacob, Anna had distanced herself form the crowd, sitting at the top of the stairs as everyone reconvened, the news that she was in someway related to the lunatic they'd just help capture, sinking in deep. She watched as the President of MACUSA approached her long-time friend.

"Thank you."

"We owe you an apology, Mr. Scamander. But the magical community is exposed. We cannot obliviate an entire city."

"Actually…I think we can." Placing the case down and stepping a safe distance away as Frank launched himself upwards.

"I was intending to wait until we got to Arizona, but it seems right now you're our only hope, Frank." Anna watched from a distance as Newt said his goodbye's to the large bird.

"I'll miss you too." Newt pulled the swooping evil venom from his jacket pocket, tossing it into the air for Frank to catch. "You know what you've got to do…" The Thunderbird flew up and into the sky, fulfilling his job of obliviating the city.

As the rain began to fall, Aurors stationed around the city set to repairing the damages.

"They won't remember anything. See, that venom has incredibly powerful obliviative properties."

"We owe you a great debt, Mr. Scamander. Now, get that case out of New York."

"Yes, Madame President."

"And Ms. Lisle." Anna perked up at the mention of her former No-Maj last name. still perched on the stairs. "Sorry, Ms. Carrio, " She quickly corrected herself, "I apologize for my behavior. I should have listened to you in my office that day." Anna lowered her eyes.

"No, I was the one out of line. Newt told me I was a witch not long before we'd set foot in MACUSA's base of operations. I never should have behaved the way I had." As she turned to walk away once more, she stopped.

"Is that No-Maj still here?" Jacob peeked out from behind Queenie. "Obliviate him, there can be no exceptions. I'm sorry, but even one witness, you know the law." Anna stood quietly, climbing up and out of the subways station, leaving her friends behind.


	29. Going home

Anna watched the rain fall in heavy drops over the city's expanse, the muggles rushing about to get to shelter.

"Anna?" She turned her attention to Newt as he stepped up next to her, Queenie reached out, grabbing onto Jacobs suit jacket.

"Queenie, hey. This is for the best, yeah, I mean, I was…I was never even supposed to be here." His voice cracked, causing Anna's eyes to fall to the floor once more, "I was never even supposed to know…an-any of this. Everybody knows, Newt only kept me around because—" The plump man let his eyes rest on the suitcase toting wizard.

"Hey, Newt, why did you keep me around?"

"Because I like you, 'cause you're my friend. And I'll never forget how you helped me, Jacob." Tears welled in the mans eyes at Newt's kind words.

"Oh…" Queenie climbed the rest of the stairs, "I'll come with you, we'll go somewhere, we'll go anywhere!" Jacob let out a soft chuckle, Anna watched with sad eyes, even she knew it wasn't possible for them to be together, not here…

"See, I ain't never gonna find anyone like you."

"There's loads like me."

"No, No. there's only one like you."

"I gotta go…" the four watched as he stepped out into the rain, a question nagging at the back of her mind.  
"Jacob…"

"It's okay. it's okay…it's okay. It's just like waking up, right?"

Why did people get hurt when she was in their vicinity? She watched him step backwards…inching further and further away as the rain washed over him, Queenie stepped out, her wand help upwards, a simple shielding charm preventing the rain from touching her as she gave Jacob a chaste kiss before they apparated away.

* * *

Tina and queenie had put them both up for the night and they'd be heading home in the morning, newt having finished the job he'd come to do in America. A familiar yellow scarf caught her attention.

"You kept it?"

"Kept what?" he turned, seeing her holding his school house scarf, a fond smile on her face as she ran her fingers over the well-kept yarn, her fingers tracing the cerulean stitched lettering.

"Oh, yes…" He stopped what he was working on, stepping back into the small shack

"I remember the day I gave you this was the day you gave me my own little paradise. You kept that too… Wasn't it painful?"

"Sorry?" doubt clouded her mind as she changed the conversation,

"Newt?" He looked up from his work station, "Why do bad things happen to good people? Am I just bad luck…am I…evil?"

"Where is all this coming from?" Anna had finally changed out of her extremely over worn outfit, now wearing Newts old school robes, she'd actually been surprised they fit her, considering how much taller he was than her, although…the sweater was a bit big, hanging just slightly off her shoulder.

"Anna, Sit down." She obliged his order, pulling up the stool in the corner.

"Anna, you are the least evil person I know. Where is this all coming from?"

"I'm his sister…" His mind trailed back to the subway tunnel, to Grindelwald's last words to her before they escorted him to a prison cell.

"He's the worst kind of evil, and I share his blood." She felt his finger tilt her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Look at me. You are not evil, don't think that for even one minute. You are the kindest, most caring witch I know. If you were evil you never would have tried to protect Credence the way you did, you wouldn't have run all over New York city helping me find my creatures, even though you had no idea who I was. Evil people don't help others, they only help themselves."

His thumb brushed a stray tear from her cheek, "Anna Elizabeth Carrio, you are living proof that family does not define you. Even if they weren't supportive of your magic, you proved them wrong and you got your parents to accept you without resorting to violence. There's no one I'm more proud to know, than you."

There was passion in his eyes as he spoke, when had he gotten so confident? "Do you understand me, Anna?" his voice was soft now, the thought of what would happen if she closed the space between them entered her mind, the grainy image of a long past kiss, flashed in her mind

"one more thing…" She looked at him, seeing fear, "Promise me you'll never leave again."

"What?"

"The day I got the news that you'd vanished was the hardest day of my life, Theseus found me in the kitchen, I'd thrown our photo against the wall." Anna's eyes trailed to the non-moving picture sat next to the one of Leta.

"He'd heard the glass shatter, but he kept assuring me that the body was never found, so I guess….I guess I always held onto that little bit of hope." She reached up, gently brushing the tear that spilled from his eye, reciprocating the gesture he'd shown her.

"I don't—I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." Desperation, that was the emotion she was seeing, scooting forward on her stool she pulled him into a gentle hug, her voice soft.

"I'm right here, Newt. And I promise, I'm not going to go away again. Even if Grindelwald finds a way to separate us, I'll always find a way back to you." Newt, in a moment of courage, closed the space between them, relishing in the soft feel of her lips and the lingering taste of hot cocoa that Tina had made them before they settled in for the night. he enjoyed the way her lips seemed to mesh with his own, a feeling he thought he'd never experience again.

Anna broke the kiss, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen, both partied left breathless.

"I've wanted to say this for so long…" Brown and green eyes stared up at him, a dopey smile on both their faces.

"I love you."

* * *

The three headed for the ship back to the U.K, Anna was progressively more nervous about going back home.

Newt had tied a strong rope around his case, ensuring the Niffler stayed inside for their travels.

"Well, it's been um…"

"Hasn't it? Listen. Newt, Anna, uh, I wanted to thank you."

"What on earth for?"

"Well, you know. If you two hadn't said all those nice things to Madame Piquery about me, I wouldn't be back on the investigative team now."

"Well, I can't think of anyone we'd rather have investigating us." Anna grinned at the brunette.

"You helped me so much, Tina. If that day at the bank had never happened I'd still be memory-less and working in a theater with a stage manager who was absolutely horrid." Tina laughed, "Well, then happy to help.

"I'd also never have reunited with Newt…" seeing she was on the verge of tears, Anna stepped forward, pulling the brunette into a hug, letting her hair fade into a brilliant yellow.

"Um…Anna…" Newt coughed, realizing her hair had in fact changed she pulled away, sheepishly, letting it fade instead to a more natural brown.

"I'll probably never get used to that."

"All right, try not to need investigating for a bit, you two."

"No promises." Anna teased, looking back at the ship they were destined for. "She's kidding, it's a quiet life for us from now on. Back to the ministry, deliver my manuscript."

'I'll look out for it. Fantastic beasts and where to find them" The ships horn blew in the background.

"I'll send you a copy of my book, if I may."

"I'd like that."

"Newt, we'd better get going or it'll leave without us." He gave simple nod as they turned, heading for the ship. Anna stopped him.

"What if…What if we came to give you your copy in person?" Tina looked between the two, a child-like smile spread over her face.

"I'd like that." Her smile was contagious as they shared in the laughter, "Very much." The ship horn blew again.  
"We'd better go, Newt. We'll see you soon, Tina." The blonde gave her friend another hug before they boarded the ship back to England.

* * *

This story has been an absolute JOY to write for me, and even though this is still only the unedited version, i'm rather proud of it, it;s one of 2 projects i've ever finished without losing interest in the fandom. *Pats self on the back* I'm proud to announce that Beauty and the Beast master is officially completed, and even happier to inform that there will be a sequel, albeit much shorter in length. (Unless I decide otherwise :) )

I am still working on a title but you all will be the first to know when I finally decide because I will post an Authors note when I post the first chapter of the sequel!


End file.
